Mothers and Daughters
by NikitaKaralis
Summary: This is the sequel to Declarations, Hesitations, & Realizations! This will be a combo of normal dialogue and series of diary entries from Grace, Esther, Abigail, and notes to Annie from Margaret Bennett leading up to Oliver and Grace's wedding. I do not own the 1982 characters just borrowing them again! :-)
1. July 4th (part 1 of 4)

Mothers and Daughters will be a series of diary entries from Grace, Esther, Abigail, and notes to Annie from Margaret Bennett leading up to Oliver and Grace's wedding. I wanted to write a fic where even though each person is addressing their diary or a person it feels like they are talking to the reader. Hopefully everyone feels the same way. :-)

Sequel to Declarations, Hesitations, and Realizations!

I noted it on my profile page awhile ago but I updated my username, changing it from **colee41** to **NikitaKaralis** for personal reasons. Thanks for your understanding and I hope the change didn't cause too much confusion! :-) :-/

On a side note, July 4th 1933 actually occurred on a Monday but for my purposes I'm making it a Sunday for my fic! :-)

 **Many thanks to markaleen, Sis21K, and The Unnamed Avatar for previewing, proofing, and giving sound advice on making this story flow well. I have a bit of writer's block but wanted to post to see how many people would be interested in me continuing this story line. I know my previewers have given their opinions. ;-)**

* * *

 _ **July 4th 1933 (10:30 a.m. – free time for the ladies prior to Annie's adoption party)**_

 _ **Dear Bessie,**_

 _ **It's just under 12 hours until Annie's Adoption Party and I am still on cloud nine! Not only am I gaining a daughter but I'm also engaged to my one true love! Bessie, can you believe it?! Oliver loves me! Me?! Grace Farrell!**_

 _ **Oh Bessie, where to begin?! It's been such a whirlwind these past few days, come to think of it, I don't think I've written to you since the night after the movies. I guess I'll just catch you up starting with a few nights ago, I just didn't have the heart to write down my sorrows and fears that we would most likely lose Annie. After all, that night, I felt so sure I could convince Oliver to keep Annie especially after we tucked her into bed together, and I did; however, I never dreamed that Annie might have parents still out there and she would want to find them. Not only turning Oliver and the rest of us down but also breaking our hearts in the process.**_

 _ **When Oliver started barking all those orders, instead of shouting off the rooftops with glee, I just knew something was wrong; BUT, I think I fell in love with him a little bit more that day when he put his own pain to the side in order to help Annie. I remember the look on her face when he informed us of the purpose of his orders, it was one of adoration and awe which people often display when they are looking up at the**_ _ **ir personal hero; however, when I glanced at Oliver, even though his voice was cool and steady, I could still read the hurt and pain in his eyes. Once he concluded, I immediately took his cue and mimicked his outer disposition in order to help Annie, but I'm sure my eyes reflected the same pain and hurt as his.**_

 _ **Oh Bessie! It was horrible, all those people lied about being her parents and when we gained some hope that she may still be ours it was quickly dashed when Rooster Hannigan and his 'dame,' as Annie likes to refer to her, duped us. If it weren't for … if it weren't for the other orphans running and I mean running for over an hour (at least) to warn us … I don't even want to think what could have happened to Annie. She'd probably … well, she wouldn't be here because Punjab wouldn't have been there to rescue her! Bessie, I need to get off this subject!**_

 _ **Okay, okay, okay! Let's see after her rescue and after the chief of police left, I could tell Annie was trying to shield her pain and fear from us with her fake bravo, but I just couldn't let her feel like she had to hide it from us. I quickly hauled her up into my arms, and before long we both were sobbing uncontrollably. If it wasn't for Oliver, I would have lost my balance. He then guided us over to the sofa in the office and as I held Annie in my arms, he confirmed to her and to me, in a manner of speaking, that he still wanted her. I was so relieved! Then the most wonderful thing happened, not only did Annie fall asleep in my embrace again like a babe in her mother' arms, but Oliver also cuddled with us as we too succumbed to the sandman! It was the most wonderful five hours of my life up until Oliver's proposal/'sealing the deal' as Annie likes to put it!**_

 _ **Oh Bessie, he's loved me almost as long as I've loved him! It's invigorating as well as nerve racking that we've wasted so much time thinking we weren't good enough for one another! However, if I'm looking for the silver lining in our long wait, it would have to be Annie! That little girl has stolen all our hearts. I've also figured out for the most part, that all her happiness, charm, and gusto for life are truly her personality, but they are also shields to hide the neglect and hurt she's felt over the years. This morning as I laid awake with her sandwiched in between us, I had an epiphany; Oliver hired me about the same time her parents gave her up!**_

 _ **Bessie, my thoughts are all over the place, but I have so much to tell you, please bear with me! It was confirmed by Mr. Donatelli yesterday morning that Annie's birth parents were indeed dead which burst the proposal euphoria! Thank goodness, Mama Esther, Abigail, and I had just finished discussing wedding ideas when Oliver came back into his office with Mr Donatelli. He then signaled that I should stay as Mama Esther and Abigail discretely bid us a farewell to attend to the party details, and I am sure to start wedding preparations (after all, I know them all too well). I know my fear must have been etched on my face because instead of sitting behind his desk Oliver lead Mr. Donatelli to the sitting area of his office. Oliver then sat down next to me as he grasped my hand while Mr. Donatelli sat in the adjacent chair.**_

 _ **Mr. Dontatelli placed his briefcase on the floor then proceeded to tell us of his deepest regrets concerning Annie's abduction in addition to an investigation of Miss Hannigan's actions and conduct the night before as well as in the past. He stated that he and several other board members went to her office yesterday in order to do some much needed research, filing, and house cleaning. He indicated he and the others were appalled at the living conditions the girls were in and that the organization of the paperwork in the office may take days; however, he did have the files on the girls currently staying with us. He stated at least Miss Hannigan kept the intake records straight. Mr. Donatelli said that the girls earthly possessions would be harder to comb through because Miss Hannigan had just stashed them in the closet with little organization, but he reassured us that he had staff assigned to do the task. After all he truly believed each girl in the orphanage had a right to hold onto something from her past.**_

 _ **Before Oliver and I could ask what spurred on Mr. Donatelli's investigation, he supplied the information to us without preamble. He stated that the photographs of Annie and her birth parents in addition to the fake birth certificate had him out his front door ten minutes after reading the newspaper as well as making several phone calls to his staff. The anticipation of Annie's records were driving my already fried nerves over the edge. I know Oliver could feel my body start to tremble as we shared the same thought that we could lose her again.**_

 _ **After Mr Donatelli's apology and explanation, he wasted no time in opening his briefcase going straight for Annie's file first, most likely knowing that reviewing any of the other girls' file first would go right over our heads. When Oliver was handed her file, we briskly flipped through the documents while he explained its continents. In the file was a copy of her birth certificate that was tracked down by a staff member after she was placed in their care (He stated that it's protocol, especially if a child is placed in a home by people other than family). It also had the reason why her father placed her in the orphanage in addition to the note that Annie referred to about how they would return for her. Behind the note was a well sketched graphite picture of the three of them. We both glanced at it a bit longer before flipping to the next document. The last pieces of paper clipped in her file were her birth parents' death certificates and a news article about the fire they died in as well as the location.**_

 _ **After we quickly flipped through the papers, we returned to the birth certificate to fully peruse it. Our baby girl's real name is Anne Margaret Bennett, not Anne Marie, the daughter of David and Margaret Bennett. The reason she was placed in the orphanage was her mother had barely survived a late miscarriage that resulted with severe hemorrhaging and a long hospital stay. It also stated that Mr. Bennett struggled to pay the hospital and sitter bills in addition to putting food on the table for Annie and himself. Mr. Donatelli stated that David made the hard decision to give her a chance, but made sure that Miss Turner understood they would be back for her when they had the means to support her. Mr. Donatelli stated that Miss Turner was the original caretaker before Miss Hannigan took over. He stated that she did a much better job taking notes on the girls' background when they came into the orphanage that's why there was more information on Annie (unfortunately, only Kate and Duffy have similar files because Miss Hannigan did the other girls' intakes).**_

 _ **Toward the bottom of Annie's intake was a note made by Miss Turner about how Mr. Bennett was illiterate and only able to sign with his initials DB, however, on a good note he was able to copy and write words down on paper. The famous note read, "We love you and we'll be back! Hold on to your momma's locket because when we return to you that's how you'll know it's us. Love Papa." Then under it Miss Turner described the scene that must have occurred when he scribbled down his message. "Mr. Bennett was distraught, as he humbly asked me to write out the message so he could copy it down while he bounced the baby in his arms with silent tears streaking down his cheeks. He stated, 'I want her to know I wrote it for her." I remember feeling like I just got sucker punched in the stomach after reading the heart wrenching statement. I could just picture the 'young papa' feeling like he failed both his wife and daughter at the very same moment, and not wanting to part with his child but making the ultimate sacrifice to give Annie a chance!**_

 _ **Our breaths hitched at the same time when we turned to the graphite picture again and it had the initials DB at the bottom of it. David must have sketched it! I must say Annie's birth parents were a handsome young couple and in the picture Margaret Bennett wore the infamous broken locket which appeared very whole (I wonder if David broke it some how? I guess we will never know!). I have to say Annie clearly got her round face, curly locks, and freckles from Margaret, but she definitely got her grin and dimples from David. Unfortunately, it was black and white so I am not sure where she got the color of her eyes nor if her hair color completely matched Margaret's. I knew that once Annie saw the picture she would plead to have it framed and placed in her room.**_

 _ **Our gazes naturally lifted toward each other as we shared a nonverbal conversation that we would finish memorizing the graphite picture with our little girl. Oh, Bessie it was electrifying yet endearing that we were starting to understand and communicate on a whole new personal level! Anyway, once we affectionately squeezed each other's hands and supplied each other with soft grins of support (after all we didn't want to give Mr. Donatelli a show) we continued to the death certificates and the newspaper clipping. Their death certificates stated David and Margaret passed away in a house fire on April 4th, 1928 that would have been when Annie was just five years old! Oh Bessie, that's not the worst of it, they lived just six blocks away from Annie and their death's were due to foul play!**_

 _ **If it hadn't been for Oliver's arm around me for support I'm sure I would have completely crumbled in front of Mr. Donatelli. I remember looking up at Oliver and he too had the same thought as me because he whispered it out loud, "to live so close yet so far." Oh, Bessie it was almost like they wanted to be close to Annie or later I even thought if I were them I would have moved closer in order to get a glance of her every once in awhile.**_

 _ **After a few minutes of our shared sorrow for the Bennetts' plight, Mr. Donatelli cleared his throat to gain our attentions again. He then proceeded to share the rest of the girl's files and stories with us. Who to begin with? Obviously all of them ended up in the orphanage so their stories are similar but so different. Bessie you can tell Miss Turner cared about each girl's story when she took their intake because she went above and beyond Miss Hannigan. I'm going to write a synopsis of each girl's intake below and you will see how Miss Hannigan and Miss Turner differed in their paperwork skills:**_

 _ **July Davis**_

 _ **-three year old dropped off by non-relative**_

 _ **-no father**_

 _ **-mother died from malnutrition that lead to illness and death**_

 _ **-child not scrawny or skin and bone (mother must of fed child)**_

 _ **-no extended family to claim her or willing to financially support her at this time**_

 _ **-no siblings**_

 _ **-adoptable**_

 _ **-Miss Hannigan**_

 _ **Molly Clark**_

 _ **-four year old dropped off by neighbor**_

 _ **-mother and father died in automobile accident returning home from movie**_

 _ **-well kept, nourishment, and good manners**_

 _ **-no extended family to claim her or willing to financially support her at this time**_

 _ **-no siblings**_

 _ **-adoptable**_

 _ **-Miss Hannigan**_

 _ **Pepper Lee**_

 _ **-six year old dropped off by paternal father**_

 _ **-father relinquished custody**_

 _ **-mother died two days prior**_

 _ **-father kept boys and stated "worthless little whore has no value in my home!'**_

 _ **-father stated placement here or placing her on Orphan Train**_

 _ **-scrawny, malnourished, welts on body, plausible mental and physical abuse**_

 _ **-adoptable**_

 _ **-Miss Hannigan**_

 _ **Oh Bessie, all the girls' files were horrid, but I felt Oliver nearly come out of his seat when he read what Mr. Lee said about his own daughter. I digress but no wonder she has a chip on her shoulder!**_

 _ **Tessie Johnson**_

 _ **-five year old transfer from Buffalo, NY girls orphanage due to it being overcrowded**_

 _ **-father died due to work related accident**_

 _ **-mother died six months after birth due to pneumonia**_

 _ **-no extended family to claim her or willing to financially support her at this time**_

 _ **-no siblings**_

 _ **-adoptable**_

 _ **-Miss Hannigan**_

 _ **Duffy Smith**_

 _ **-two year old relinquished by maternal Aunt**_

 _ **-Duffy's father, Charles, died in horrific work accident and her mother, Julia, attempted to continue to support herself and her beautiful daughter, however, Mrs. Smith died six months after her husband due to complications of influenza.**_

 _ **-Per her Aunt Addie (mother's sister), no extended family is able to financially support another child, therefore, they relinquished the sweet toddler to our care in order to give her a fighting chance as well as a possible adoption due to her young age.**_

 _ **-Duffy is an adorable strawberry blonde with dimples and striking brown eyes as well as a bubbly infectious personality.**_

 _ **-No siblings**_

 _ **-Pictures and family mementos were left by her Aunt to give to Duffy at a suitable age. They are in envelope marked with her name on it.**_

 _ **-adoptable**_

 _ **-Miss Turner**_

 _ **Kate Wilson**_

 _ **-four year old relinquished by family friend**_

 _ **-Mother and father died in horrific mining accident. They both worked to support large family with neighbor/co-worker's wife watching their four children during the work hours (3 boys and 1 girl).**_

 _ **-Mrs. Wallace relinquished Kate into our care because she heard our orphanage would avoid child labor/Orphan Trains.**_

 _ **-Mrs. Wallace attempted to search for extended relatives for the Wilson children but was unable to locate any that were willing to take them on financially; and, unfortunately she was unable to provide appropriate nourishment and financial support herself for all the Wilson children.**_

 _ **-Mrs. Wallace left the mine and her address for future contacting. She hoped Kate would be able to keep in contact with her brothers in the future, because the Wilson boys would be staying with the Wallace family due to their age and two out of the three would be able to work in the mines part-time to assist financially.**_

 _ **-Mrs. Wallace hoped that one day Kate and the boys would be reunited.**_

 _ **-She also left a few family items for Kate to have in the future.**_

 _ **-Kate is an adorable brunette with big expressive doe eyes and has a sweet disposition that any parent would love in a child.**_

 _ **-adoptable**_

 _ **-Miss Turner**_

 _ **Bessie, as you can see Miss Turner's paperwork was far superior to Miss Hannigan's. After, Oliver and I reviewed each girl's file, Mr. Donatelli assured us that each girl would be given their rightful items once they located them in the storage closet. Unfortunately the only three that definitely had items listed in their files were Annie, Duffy, and Kate. Mr. Donatelli feared what Oliver implied verbally that Miss Hannigan's poor record taking could possibly indicate her pawning off the more valuable items of all the orphans.**_

 _ **Once Oliver and I calmed down enough to wrap our minds around all the girls' stories, Mr. Donatelli pulled out release papers for the girls for the weekend. Oliver immediately signed all six forms, and as he was signing them Mr. Donatelli started to pack up all the files in his briefcase. I at once asked, "Mr. Donatelli, what are you doing?" My question instantly had Oliver's attention as well, and his glare definitely stopped Mr. Donatelli in his tracks. Mr. Donatelli even cleared his throat a few times and it almost looked like sweat was beading from his mustache.**_

 _ **I found this situation quite invigorating, one, because I've been present on multiple occasions to watch Oliver successfully render mighty businessmen speechless just by using his glare tactics and, two, we were now a united front when it came to personal matters. "W-w-well, I-I just thought … I just thought I would collect these and …," stuttered Mr. Donatelli as he started to pull at his collar uncomfortably.**_

 _ **Oliver squeezed my hand to give me the hint to take the lead on this subject. It sent 'warm fuzzy feelings' throughout my whole body, Bessie! "Mr. Donatelli, we appreciate you sharing the girls' files, but I believe they are also entitled to know their backgrounds as well. After all, the majority of them were too young to fully understand or recall the reasons they were given up for adoption." I saw Mr. Donatelli attempting to make a statement, but I manipulatively continued on, "Mr. Donatelli, I realize your concern for some of the girls because their stories are not as detailed or pretty as the others, but I believe each one is stronger than you think! After all, their compassion and devotion toward our daughter brilliantly showed last night when they ran from the orphanage all the way here just to warn her and us of the heist! Not only do they care about Annie but they also showed their courage by defying Miss Hannigan as well. They did this fully knowing their plight should they get caught by their caretaker. Their run and warning just goes to show us all what great charisma and champion personalities they all have! I believe, as well as Oliver, that they can all handle their stories, even Pepper! I also have a feeling that when each one learns of their story, the others will rally around her … believe it or not those girls have created their own little family with each other."**_

 _ **Bessie, to say each man in the room was silent after my speech was an understatement! It was quite exhilarating that I charged on before they could respond to my next plan of action, "Now, I'm going to go retrieve all the girls from the garden and I totally expect their files to still be out ready for us to share their stories with them." I then stood up and squared my shoulders as I left the office in order to retrieve the girls. Bessie, I remember wanting to deflate right outside the door, but I had to remain strong for all the girls. They so deserved to know their stories!**_

 _ **Once I moved to the lower landing, I spotted Drake and inquired about Cecile, Annette, Jane, and Mabel's whereabouts. I figured it would be better to have some reinforcements when the girls learned of their pasts, especially since they had started to form better bonds with the girls. I guess you could say to have more shoulders to cry on or bodies to embrace if required. However, Drake informed me that Mrs. Greer sent them out to get one or two more outfits for each girl as well as their own swimming suit. I told Drake, before I headed toward the back terrace, to send them to Oliver's office once they returned because I would need their assistance with all the girls.**_

 _ **Oh Bessie, the closer I got to the terrace the more nervous I became because not only would I watch my baby girl shatter a bit more that day, but we would also shatter and rock a few of the other girls' foundations as well! When I stepped out on the to the terrace ,I saw Jack, Dexter, Michael, and Rolland out with the girls. It appeared like they were attempting to make kites, and Annie confirmed my suspicions when she ran up to me in greeting once she saw me. "Mom! We're makin' kites! None of us have ever flown a kite 'fore! Jack said that ya can make'em dance in the air too! Have ya ever flown a kite?!" Annie asked with so much excitement she was nearly jumping out of her skin but her enthusiasm was so catching all I could do was chuckle as I returned her infectious hug.**_

 _ **"Yes, my dear, I've flown a kite before but not recently! I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to fly kites this weekend. It also appears some men are willing to relive their childhood through you girls!" Oh Bessie, you should have seen all the sheepish looks coming from the men, but the girls' responses were priceless because they were just beaming from ear to ear with excitement.**_

 _ **It was actually the very reserved and shy Dexter that respond to my suspicions. "Miss Farrell, it was my idea this morning so I ran into town and purchased five kites. Unfortunately they only had five color schemes but the girls have assured us they are willing to share," Dexter stated softly with red tinged ears as all the girls nodded their heads in agreement, "I also figured it would be something to do besides swimming to keep the girls from being under foot during the party set-up tomorrow."**_

 _ **"That's so sweet and thoughtful Dexter! However, 'boys' if you don't mind, I need all these lovely young ladies to follow me upstairs. Mr. Donatelli from the board of orphanages has come to congratulate all of them on their heroics last night as well as to share with each of them their stories." You would have thought the sails in the all the kites ripped after my statement. All the girls even, my Annie, blanched a bit after hearing that their backgrounds would be revealed to them, however, my 'tough tenacious' Annie puffed up with false bravo and a brave face after a few moments.**_

 _ **"Mom, you'll be there right?" Oh Bessie, I will never tire of hearing her refer to me as mom! Even though the atmosphere was tense, I still felt warm fuzzy feelings flow through me every time Annie called me mom.**_

 _ **"Yes, Annie! Your father and I have already reviewed everyone's file, so we will both be there as well. I've also asked Drake to send up Cecile, Annette, Jane, and Mabel when they return from their shopping excursion."**_

 _ **Once I made my last statement, the men and the girls both relaxed a bit. I could tell the men were growing attached to respective girls their wives had already grown close to last night because they had either tucked them under their arms in a supportive embrace or placed a comforting hand on their shoulders. However, knowing each of them like I do, I knew they weren't ready to be the 'adult' to comfort each girl after learning of their past, so I let them off the hook (as Annie would say), "Gentlemen, we'll leave you to kite building while we ladies head up to Mr. Warbucks' office to learn of our pasts, so from now on we can set sail toward new horizons without dark clouds in our skies."**_

 _ **"Huh," was the response I received from my daughter, Bessie. I was trying so hard to sound nonchalant as well as eloquent, however, the men did catch onto my meaning even though the girls didn't understand my metaphor.**_

 _ **"Annie … girls, just follow me so we can review each of your stories so we can put our pasts behind us and move forward."**_

 _ **"Oh, why didn'tcha just say so mom?" Annie said as the other girls nodded in agreement as they filed in behind Annie. Oh Bessie, I felt like a goose leading all her gosling to the butcher! The girls followed me up to Mr. Warbucks - I mean Oliver's office - with so much trust, and as we entered, I just had to hug each one. This, of course, caused some confusion for some as alarm bells were going off in the others. Bessie, I swear if Annie didn't want us to be civil with Miss Hannigan, I would gladly wring her neck for all the love and security she robbed the girls while they were in her care!**_

 _ **I started the session off slyly as I saw both men struggling to start our meeting. "Mr. Warbucks, Mr. Donatelli, here are the heroes of last night! Mr. Donatelli, I know you wanted to thank each girl for her bravery as well as Mr. Warbucks." Oliver initially gave me a funny look when I addressed him formally, but I eased his mind quickly by giving him a wink. Bessie, thank goodness the men weren't too dense and took my lead. Mr. Donatelli and Oliver both went up to each girl and shook their hands as well as telling each of them 'a job well done.' Most of the younger girls 'puffed up like a blow fish' (another phrase Annie uses) with pride and honor, but one or two (mainly Pepper) appeared to remain very guarded. I would say Annie, Kate, and Duffy were also unsure how to respond due to the vibes Pepper was putting off.**_

 _ **It didn't take long to figure out what was setting off Pepper as she got the ball rolling for each girl's backstory. "Soooo, enough of the congratulations … already! Whatcha really wanta talk 'bout is how each of us were dumped off at the orphanage! Well I already knows my story so you can just skip it!"**_

 _ **All the girls' eyes bugged out as well as mine! Duffy and Annie immediately pinched Pepper's arm in an attempt, I'm sure, to nonverbally tell her to mind her manners in addition to keeping her mouth shut! This only caused Pepper to 'plow full steam ahead' (another Annieism); however, just as she started her next monologue, the door to Oliver's office slowly opened behind us.**_

 _ **"Well, I can tell'ya what mine says! You don't have'ta figure 'way'ta sugar coat it, my pa said 'I was a worthless little whore who had no value in his household' and kept my brothers," Pepper stated nonchalantly with steel in her voice; however, just as she made that comment, Jane stepped into the room followed by Cecile, Annette, and Mabel. They clearly heard her statement because gasps alerted us of their return and presence in the office.**_

 _ **The room fell silent with shock; you could hear a pin drop, Bessie. Not only that but I also instantly saw a change in sweet Jane when venom sparked in her eyes. After all, Pepper was the child she and Dexter had been caring for since the girls arrival! However, the most intriguing moment was shortly after when all the girls flanked themselves around Pepper in order to provide her with silent support; that's when all of the adults in the room realized that these girls may not have 'parents,' but they definitely had created their own little family among themselves.**_

 _ **Finally, someone spoke up to break the silence. "Pepper, I want you to know that we can never go back to that moment when your 'pa' caused all that hurt and pain, but as a man I am sorry for what he said and that you heard it." Of all the people to step up and give a pep talk to Pepper in that moment was none other than 'The Oliver Warbucks,' also known as my future husband and the very man who was scared to death of little girls just a little over a week ago.**_

 _ **He then stepped in front of Pepper then nodded to the other girls for their approval before crouching lower to be closer to her level as he continued, "I also know what it's like to have a father abandon you as well as too make you feel worthless, but just like you I found a family in some of the shipmates I worked along side as a mere lad." During his comment about 'family' he gestured toward the girls standing around her, and then our sweet perceptive Annie stepped up beside Oliver in order to give him a supportive side hug after he laid out his 'heart and pain on the table' for not only Pepper but everyone else to see in the room as well.**_

 _ **During his dialogue, Jane glided across the room with a determined stride as she stoically hid her detest for Mr. Lee and replaced it with love and comfort. "Pepper," Jane's soft yet even voice floated above Oliver's head as she captured her attention and continued to hold her gaze as she continued, "I agree with Mr. Warbucks, what your 'pa' said was horrid and no little girl should hear those comments, ever! Each of you has a purpose on this earth, and it's a shame the adults in your life, up until now, have had a negative impact on them!"**_

 _ **It was amazing, Bessie, as Jane stated those words it was as if each girl felt affirmation that they weren't 'life's mistakes,' however, the greatest moment was when Jane opened her arms for Pepper and she willingly fell into her comforting embrace. Then all of us heard the telltale sign that Pepper finally released the flood gates to her tear ducts as years of pent up hurt were quickly shed in the comfort of Jane's arms. Initially, the other girls were a bit shocked and fearful when Pepper started to cry … and after little Molly's comments earlier about getting whipped for crying I don't blame them for their reactions. However, Cecile, Annette, and Mabel immediately added their boxes and bags to Jane's pile by the door before they swooped in toward 'their overnight charges' to comfort them as they too noticed their lips were beginning to tremble in sympathy for their friend as well as for their own pain.**_

 _ **By then Oliver had hoisted Annie up into his arms, and I had lovingly joined them in a group hug as we all shared knowing looks that crying is very soul soothing. Poor Mr. Donatelli looked so out of place, like a brown suit among tuxedos, as we all attended to the girls' immediate needs as they released some of their bottled-up hurt and pain from their loss or abandonment. Once, the girls appeared to have calmed down, Oliver and I had a silent conversation about how to continue as he handed Annie over to me as he motioned for me to take a seat on the sofa. He then signaled Mr. Donatelli to assist him as he started to pull chairs around the office toward the sitting area in order to make a circle.**_

 _ **Oliver then motioned for all the women and girls to sit on the different pieces of furniture before motioning toward Mr. Donatelli to take the remaining chair. He then sat down next to me after he scooped Annie up and placed her on his lap all while collecting his thoughts about how to proceed. Bessie, it's amazing how much I can read him; he was going into his business mode but I could also tell that he was trying to figure out how to sugar coat his opening commentary for the girls' benefit.**_

 _ **Oliver cleared his throat and tugged on his collar a bit, but I hastily grabbed on to his hand to show him that from now on we were a united front during trying times like this. He gave me a side ways glance and then we both glanced toward our ginger haired cherub who was sporting an ear-to-ear grin. She then surprised us both as her smile slightly faded when she bravely requested, "Daddy Warbucks, mom, and Mr. Donatelli, why don't we start with my file? After all, I've been the biggest sucker holdin' onta false hope!"**_

 _ **Oh Bessie, as she confessed this, she was scanning all her friends and their looks were priceless; but, not one of them had an expression of gloating or appeared to be relishing in her pain (not even Pepper). It was actually Pepper who responded to her request, "Annie, ya sure? I mean I'm pretty sure mine will say what I just said so that one would be easiest'ta get through first."**_

 _ **"It's okay Pepper, I figured we'd be goin' in alphabet order anyway, and since my name starts with an A, I getta go first … I mean Mr. Donatelli that's what you were intended'ta do right? We getta hear about each other's stories in alphabet order?"**_

 _ **Of course, Mr. Donatelli didn't get be the chairman of the board of orphanages due to stupidity so he grasped onto Annie's suggestion quickly and went with it. "That's absolutely right Annie, and I wouldn't say you were a sucker but unfortunately mislead. Miss Hannigan should have informed you of your parents death especially since you were old enough to understand it, no matter how hard the news is to hear at any age. On that note, I'll let your new parents read the contents of your file," Mr. Donatelli stated as he handed us Annie's file.**_

 _ **Oh Bessie, when Oliver started to read Annie's file we could feel her start to stiffen on Oliver's lap as silent tears started to roll down her cheeks as well as the other girls. Once, Oliver was done reciting Annie's file, Mr. Donatelli handed Duffy's file to Mabel who had already tucked Duffy under her arm as Oliver reported Annie's story. Then Mr. Donatelli handed July's to Annette who had both July and Tessie on her lap in one of the over stuffed chairs as they comfortably lounged back against her for support and reassurance, I'm sure.**_

 _ **After, Annette read July's information, Mr. Donatelli handed Cecile, who was sitting next to me on the couch with Molly on her lap and Kate tucked under her side, two files. She continued the alphabetical order as she shared each of the girls' stories as they snuggled into her. Following Molly's history was Pepper's and just like the other women Jane read Pepper's as she cuddled her with comfort. Then lastly, Annette was handed Tessie's which ended all of the girls' stories.**_

 _ **I wasn't sure what to think nor did the others in the room when the only sound during the whole ordeal was the voice of the adult reading each girl's file. I mean, all of the girls silently cried throughout the whole session but not once did they utter a sound, a true testament that bawling would find you instantly in trouble with Miss Hannigan, I guess.**_

 _ **Once Annette finished, all the girls looked at one another then rose simultaneously from their seats, even Annie, as they silently communicated to each other to line up at the door. However, Oliver was the first of the adults to quickly came to his senses and attempted to verbally stop them in their tracks. "Where do you think you girls are going?" His inquiry stopped Annie in her tracks as she back pedaled to answer Oliver's question, but the others continued their little procession toward the door with their heads held low.**_

 _ **"Daddy War-war-bucks, i-i-t's what w-w-we do when we are feelin' melon-ka-lee or sad … once we know it's o-o-kay'ta slip away … w-w-we head'ta our room or a safe area'ta …"**_

 _ **However, during Annie's rambling all the adults in the room figured out what they were intending to do! They were going to go off somewhere in the mansion to bawl their eyes out and console each other! Jane, Mabel, Cecile, and Annette immediately darted out of their seats in order to comfort and embrace the other girls, and as Cecile passed me she gave me a silent look asking for their permission to leave the office in order to attend to the girls' needs. Of course, I instantly gave it as I too knew I would be hauling my daughter into my arms again to allow her to bawl her eyes out on my shoulder if needed, however, I had to wait my turn since Oliver already pulled Annie into his tight embrace.**_

 _ **This left four of us in the office and one member in the office appeared very out of place, so I took the initiative and replaced my 'momma bear hat' with my 'secretary hat' to attend to our guest. I stood up from my place on the sofa and asked Mr. Donatelli if he wanted a refreshment. He politely declined, and when I asked if there was anything else we needed to do at the moment, he stated there wasn't, but he would stay in touch especially once his staff located the girls' personal effects. Mr. Donatelli also stated that he would send someone to retrieve the girls on Monday afternoon, as I lead him toward the door where Drake just happened to be standing on the other side in order to guide him out. I thanked him quickly for the girls' files and his time.**_

 _ **Once, the door was closed I hastily returned to my family on the sofa! 'My family,' Bessie! Anyway, I joined them back on the sofa and was instantly engulfed in their embrace as Oliver and I shared soft looks of comfort and understanding that our little girl still had a lot of healing to do, but we were making progress. Our position also allowed us to give each other soft kisses over Annie's head, and the most adorable thing occurred almost 10 minutes later. Soft snores were heard coming from Annie who was snuggled into Oliver's chest, eliciting soft grins from both Oliver and I. We agreed silently that a nice family nap was in order so I reached for the ottoman and pulled it toward us then re-tucked myself into 'my family.'**_

 _ **Oh Bessie, this is getting so long, but I have so much more too tell you! I'm glad I bought a larger diary this year because I'm liable to fill it up by October at the rate I'm going! Anyway, we took a two hour nap together before our little cherub woke up, needing to use the facility. Once we were up, we rang for Mrs. Greer to learn the whereabouts of the other girls and the party planning.**_

 _ **She informed us that several carpenters and electricians were setting up outside to start working on 'Mama Esther's' grand backyard stage and lighting idea. Then she told us about how Annette, Cecile, Jane, and Mabel had attended to the other girls' needs as well as their husbands joining them to console the girls. She stated that the mood was very somber around the girls, but by tomorrow, the excitement of the party would ward off any sorrow or disappointment. Mrs. Greer also handed us an itinerary for the evening and tomorrow in order to keep the girls as well as the men from being underfoot! I have to admit I snickered a bit when Oliver inhaled with bewilderment that 'Mama Esther' would think he, THE GREAT OLIVER WARBUCKS, would get in the way. My snicker elicited a playful glare from my fiancé, but he stated the itinerary looked ideal, however, he would need to look over some business accounts ASAP in order to fulfill 'Mama Esther's' orders.**_

(Knock, knock)

"Grace, it's Cecile. The cars are loaded with the 'boys' and the 'girls' to go to the park. Are you coming?"

"Yes! I'll be out in a minute!" replied Grace, then quickly added under her breath toward her diary, "Well, Bessie, it looks like this is a good stopping point for now. I'll return to you during our free time, I have so much more to tell you!"

 _ **Until this afternoon friend!**_

 _ **Grace**_


	2. July 4th (part 2 of 4)

_**July 4th 1933 (3:00 p.m. – free time prior to Annie's adoption party)**_

 _ **Dear Bessie,**_

 _ **Okay, where was I? Oh, yes, the office when Mrs. Greer came into give us Mama Esther's itinerary for our day to keep us and the youngsters from getting underfoot during the party's set-up.**_

 _ **Hmmm … once, Oliver headed toward his desk, his business disposition triggered my 'secretary hat' to fall back into place, as I followed him in a similar fashion to take care of the more pressing matters that couldn't wait until Monday. We both immediately went into our business mode, and I vaguely recall Mrs. Greer playfully tsking us before leaving the office. Oliver and I didn't stop what we were doing until Annie popped in around 5 p.m. to see if we were hungry as she carried two plates of food in her hands. I remember looking up at Oliver in shock because we not only slept through lunch but we also forgot to call down for something light to hold us over until dinner.**_

 _ **"Grandma Esther, told me'ta bring ya somethin' light 'fore dinner. She said dinner would be served at 8 o'clock sharp and notta second later!" Annie stated before giving us both our plates containing a brownie and a heart shaped ham sandwich, and when we both spied our sandwiches a certain person's face turned a deep red almost matching her hair. "What? Abigail showed me how'ta cut off the crust! She told me that's how ya did it for her as a kid, mom!"**_

 _ **Oliver and I shared sweet loving smiles as we both took bites from our sandwiches as Annie continued, "I snuck ya both a brownie from the kitchen too, I figured since I helped make'em I could sneak one for both of ya!" Upon closer inspection we both noticed a chocolate ring around her mouth indicating she also took part in a few of her creations as well. Oliver actually pointed it out by wiping away the evidence with his thumb since I used his handkerchief earlier.**_

 _ **"Hmmm, it looks like the chef sampled her own creation too."**_

 _ **"Daddy Warbucks, I needed'ta make sure that they were eatable."**_

 _ **"Do you mean edible?"**_

 _ **"Yes, edible, Daddy Warbucks!" Bessie, I will never tire of their little tête-à-têtes or hearing her refer to us as mom and Daddy Warbucks!**_

 _ **I also have to say, on our behalf, Oliver and I were both very productive during those few hours though, because we not only finished the imperative tasks, but we also put a good dent into this coming week's work as well. After all, we now have a very cute motivation to excel and complete work much faster than ever before, yet still being mindful to avoid costly errors by continuing to use the successful Warbucks' business model and efficiency.**_

 _ **Anyway, the rest of the evening was spent going over Annie's file with her again in addition to answering as many of her questions before joining our family, friends, and guests for dinner. The only odd moment during our perusal of her file was when we turned back to the graphite picture. Annie tensed up for a minute and had whimsical look on her face, but just like that it was gone. Then, Bessie, just like I thought she would, she requested a frame for her family's graphite picture which we both agreed whole heartedly too. She even asked if she could learn to draw or paint one day and Oliver indicated Annabelle, his 'adopted sister,' was a wonderful artist who may take on a sweet yet mindful apprentice. Annie catching on to Oliver's drift said that she knew of a sweet and mindful apprentice.**_

 _ **After their tête-à-tête we reviewed our itinerary for the next day to ensure we stayed out of the party planners' way. First item on the agenda was for the three of us to have breakfast with J.B. over at his cottage in the morning. Then swim lessons were to occur midmorning with the other girls as well as the other 'boys.' After swim lessons the 'boys' were to take the girls and possibly the 'older girls' to the park to burn off some more energy. Then free time for naps or more fun but the goal was to keep the 'little people' from being underfoot during the preparation and to avoid any unwanted injuries. Lastly, 'all the girls' were to convene to their designated room in order to prepare for the party.**_

 _ **While reading Esther's instructions/orders for all of us, which were mainly for the 'younger girls' and the men who were willing to live vicariously through them, we all snickered at her creative notations. We then decided to call it a day for all the deep thoughts and revelations that centered on each girl's loss and sorrow or at least we were going to try.**_

 _ **Oliver suggested that we head outside for a bit and see what everyone else was up too. Unfortunately, none of the girls were out or their 'caregivers.' Annie informed us that the girls were really upset earlier and were still trying to regroup. She said they were melancholy and confused so they were keeping to themselves earlier. Annie stated that she understood but she felt guilty too. We were puzzled at first but she quickly supplied us with a reasonable answer. She stated that even though her 'birth parents' were dead and for a very long time, her situation was different from theirs now because she had found two loving parents and a home.**_

 _ **Oh Bessie, my heart broke for my little girl as well as her friends! She went on to say that she found her way down to the study and then onto the kitchen after she peered into the office and found us busy at work. Of course, we both said she should have come back into the office, but she said that she was okay enough to seek comfort from her 'grandma and grandpa' before baking 'yummies in the tummies' for after dinner dessert for her friends and family. We continued to stroll through the gardens and as we did Annie requested The Secret Garden be this week's nighttime book. I remember feeling completely overwhelmed with the different emotions I was feeling in that moment yet a quick squeeze of Oliver's hand let me know he was feeling similar emotions as well. All I could do was say it was a splendid idea especially since our nightly tradition would continue and I could read whatever my daughter's heart desired because length and time didn't matter now, we had all the time in the world! A tight bear hug and ear to ear grin from Annie was my answer to my short response.**_

 _ **Dinner rolled around and we made sure all the girls, their 'caretakers,' and of course my … I mean our family partook in the meal in the stately dining room. The mood definitely had an air of somber to it with all the orphan girls appearing to be overwhelmed yet eager to try all the food Mrs. Pugh and her crew prepared for dinner. The items were simple yet delicious most likely to ward of upset stomachs due to the sudden diet change all the girls would experience. Then Annie's brownies were served for everyone's dessert. The looks of delight and awe on each of the girls' faces were reward enough for Annie's thoughtfulness.**_

 _ **After dinner, the girls all gave each other goodnight hugs before they parted ways with their certain 'caregivers' to get ready for bed. I escorted Annie up to her room which is across from mine, but before we ascended the stairs Oliver stated he would be up soon to check on her after we completed our nightly routine. Unfortunately, Oliver didn't make it up to her room until well after she had fallen asleep because President Roosevelt had called to check up on Annie as well as to confirm his stay tomorrow evening for the 4th of July/Adoption Party combo. However, Oliver was able to help me put her to bed because I was still holding her after reading a few bible stories, and even though I knew the sandman was starting to claim her I still continued to rock and sing Ballyeamon Cradle Song to her.**_

 _ **Oh, Bessie, I just couldn't relinquish my hold on her even when she was getting drowsy so I insisted that she stay on my lap for a few more minutes even though I knew fully she would fall asleep there. I know too that when Oliver found me I had silent tears coursing down my cheeks again, but I couldn't help it as I held my baby close as I continued to rock us both in a soothing manner.**_

 _ **Bessie, we nearly lost her in more ways than one! I also felt guilty because most of me felt relief that her parents were dead in conjunction with the knowledge that no one else could ever take her away from us again! However, this also meant she truly was an orphan yet the Bennetts weren't dead beat parents either because they truly did care for her wellbeing by giving her up (i.e., a parent's ultimate sacrifice is to give his/her child up so they have a better chance at life, somewhat like Ellis)! Those thoughts were causing the guilt along with more questions! Like why didn't they come back for her after Margaret Bennett recovered? Why would they live so close yet not return for her sooner? Could we uncover more of their story for Annie?**_

 _ **Anyway, Oliver stepped into her room to discover the room was half lit, Annie asleep, and my tears! I remember seeing his shadow and looking up but not shying away from his silent query. No words needed to be said as he recognized the need to release my pent up emotions again. He slightly grinned as he bent over to give Annie a tender kiss on the cheek and then a lingering sweet kiss on my lips! Oliver then silently offered to hoist her out of my arms and assist with tucking her into bed. I remember at first shaking my head no but then Oliver silently directed me to give into his request as he mouthed that I needed my rest too! He didn't let me respond, Bessie, he just lifted Annie off my lap and headed toward her bed. The only thing I could think to do in that moment other than slap him was to turn down her covers for him to lay her down comfortably.**_

 _ **Bessie, it was just like the night after the movie but much more intimate and family like! After, we both kissed her good night we slowly headed out her room hand in hand as we both continued to glance back to make sure she was safe and sound. Once, we were at the door and Oliver closed it on me, because I continued to peer into her room longingly, I turned my full attention toward my fiancé, however, before I could give him a piece of my mind he slammed his lips against mine! Initially, I wanted to brow beat him for whisking Annie out of my arms before I could rebuttal my need to hold her close for a few more minutes in order to reassure myself that she was ours permanently; but, as our kiss grew more heated my treacherous hands traveled up around his neck on their own accord.**_

 _ **Only when air was required did we finally pull our lips apart then rested our foreheads against one another. Our silence was soon broken as we heard doors opening to the other guest rooms, however, instead of going our separate ways I mischievously pulled Oliver quickly toward my suite before anyone exited the rooms. Just as I was about to close my door, Cecile's head popped in front of it. Luckily Oliver was already hiding behind it before Cecile noticed him.**_

 _ **"Grace, all the girls are tucked in and asleep for the night! All of us will return around 5:30 a.m. tomorrow morning to assist with their needs and follow Esther's itinerary. I'm pretty sure today was probably just a fluke that all of them slept in for so long. I imagine their fatigue was due to their long run last night," stated Cecile as I hastily stepped out of my room to shield Oliver more from discovery after realizing Mabel, Jane, and Annette were also standing nearby.**_

 _ **"Oh girls, you don't have to return that early!"**_

 _ **"No, G-G-Gr I mean Miss Farrell …"**_

 _ **"Annette, you've always called me Grace during the off hours! What's going on?" I inquired as Annette, Jane, and Mabel all looked uncertain as Cecile just rolled her eyes.**_

 _ **"W-w-well, we're not sure what to call you," stuttered out Annette.**_

 _ **"What are you talking about?"**_

 _ **"Grace, what Annette is trying to say is in the near future you will be dame de la maison and several people around here aren't sure how you'll want to be referred too," answered Cecile with another eye roll.**_

 _ **"Oh, well … I would hope that during business hours people would still address me formally like they always have, but I would hope my friends would continue to call me Grace during our personal time. I don't see my 'status' changing my mind on who I call my 'true friends,' and even though marrying Oliver will send me into other social circles I doubt many of those ladies will welcome me nor will they truly be my friends," I replied using air quotes and rolling my eyes to punctuate my point.**_

 _ **Bessie, I hadn't even given it a thought that by marrying Oliver I would have some friends disown me or become uncomfortable calling me one. I know those high society vultures would and will snub me, but I never dreamed my own friends around the home would feel uncomfortable about continuing our friendship.**_

 _ **"Please, all four of you are my friends, I couldn't imagine life without your friendships. Here in this household we have all become a tight knit group not only because we're career oriented women and enjoy having steady and stable jobs, but also due to our immediate camaraderie and friendship!"**_

 _ **Cecile, God Bless, Cecile, stepped up and gave me a big hug as she said, "I wouldn't dream of ending our beautiful friendship, le meilleur ami!" The others followed suit with grins on their faces allowing my heart to start beating regularly again! "Les Ami, we will see you tomorrow morning bright and early to assist with the girls," was Cecile's parting words before all four turned to leave.**_

 _ **When I finally reentered my room and closed the door behind me with a huge sigh of relief, that my friends would still be my friends, my heart nearly leapt out of my throat when Oliver's shadow cast over me; however, it quickly settled down as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips, but when he pulled away his expressive eyes had such guilt and remorse within them.**_

 _ **"Oliver, what's the matter?" I inquired as I cupped his face.**_

 _ **"Grace," Oliver exhaled with a hitch to his voice.**_

 _ **Bessie, I remember drawing his forehead down to mine as I placed a supportive kiss to his wonderful lips to encourage him to continue.**_

 _ **"Grace, what you said out there …"**_

 _ **"What that the high society vultures won't have me in their circles?" I added with a snort of indifference eliciting shock from Oliver.**_

 _ **"Yes, and …"**_

 _ **"Which shocks you a bit that I would be very aware of their 'blue blood' requirement?! Oliver, I've worked for you now for over 10 years, and I've been your 'companion' for most business events. I'm well aware that I've been a lowly secretary in their eyes for a long time, but I've also noticed that you've been snubbed numerous times during social events as well. My big handsome 'teddy bear,' your money will never be enough for those snobs, and honestly I would never trust any of them enough to give them my 'true friendship.'**_

 _ **"After all, Mama Esther and Papa William have instilled those precise principles to each of 'their children' for a long time that family and true friendships are the greatest gifts a person will receive in life and to value them deeply. We just have to keep reminding ourselves every once in a while," I finished but one look toward Oliver had me continuing, "Their advice was to always remember that: 'When times are great everyone wants to shake your hand or rub elbows with you, but when times are bad look around you because the people who are still there, supporting you, and are willing to give you the shirts of their backs are truly the ones you can call friends.' I highly believe the high society ladies would not be willing to give me their mink coats should you lose the house, Oliver!"**_

 _ **"You know … Esther and William, are very smart people," Oliver stated with a grin but it soon evaporated, "Grace, I never dreamed that you would lose friendships … if you married me! I've known for a long time that the majority of the staff have a strong camaraderie around here ... it's also one of the reasons I feel it's one of the best in the country, that's why I've never bulked or batted an eye due to everyone's closeness. However …,"**_

 _ **I shushed him before he could continue, "Oliver, obviously you heard our conversation and all is well; plus, Cecile, le meilleur ami also known as my best friend, would never have unfriended me, Oliver, her nonverbal response to the others' concerns indicated that too me! I appreciate your concern, I really do but I'd rather spend the rest of my life as your wife than worry about losing friends over it! You and Annie are all that are important to me other than my family and 'true friends' …"**_

 _ **Bessie, he silenced the rest of my comment with a searing kiss that caused my knees to buckle. He then backed me up against the wall as we continued to … oh Bessie, the feelings and emotions that our … do I say it … 'make out sessions' unleash within me are so powerful and mind blowing! If it hadn't been for the next chain of events, I don't think Oliver or I would have stopped our raging hormones from taking over, and Abigail's earlier assessments would have been correct!**_

 _ **What were the chain of events, you ask? My bedroom door flew open ramming its doorknob into Oliver's back, causing him to gasp in pain, and sending a rush of air into our heated kiss which stopped our ministrations for a moment as we took stock of the sudden intrusion on our 'make out session'; however, the flash of Annie's terrorizing dash into my room, via my peripheral view, was all the cold water my raging hormones required as my 'mama bear' persona kicked in to attend to my frantic 'cub!' Oliver must have seen the look of concern flick on my face because he too looked in the direction of my sitting room as he hastily allowed me to move from my position between him and the wall! I know my face flushed a gruesome red when we shared a quick look, one, to ensure he was okay as he rubbed his back and a slight grin from him confirmed he would live; and, two, too confirm how lucky we were that our daughter's sudden appearance saved us from following our hormones and not our heads.**_

 _ **Just as I headed out of the hallway and turned into my sitting area Annie came flying out of my room with terror etched on her face with tears cascading down her cheeks! The moment she saw me she dashed right into my open arms, and as I stood up she wrapped her limbs around me like a baby monkey does to his mother as she buried her head in the crook of my neck as her sobs finally unleashed. Oliver then joined us in the middle of the room and hastily wrapped himself behind me. Bessie, I imagine Annie sensed Oliver's presence before he joined us so as he went to embrace us she let her legs go around my middle for a split second before snaking them around Oliver, cinching us even tighter together!**_

 _ **Bessie, there was no arousing lust from our closeness in that embrace but two parents supporting their scared child. It was so endearing because Oliver placed his chin on my shoulder nearest Annie's head to lovingly nuzzle her as well as me. When we did share a watery glance, it was to confirm our love and devotion to our new family, but also silently agreeing with each other that we needed to table our own wants/needs and address our daughter's at that moment. We stood in that position for at least five minutes until Annie's sobs reduced to hiccups and her hold on us loosened a great deal, however, when Oliver pulled back from our embrace her head shot up as she silently inquired about his action. He then led us over to the sofa as I sat down with Annie still in my arms as he pulled us into a side hug.**_

 _ **We stayed in that position for another 30 minutes or so until Annie's hiccups receded as we continued to murmur sweet nothings of comfort to her in addition to rubbing her back in a soothing motion. It wasn't until Oliver sighed in resignation and stated, "girls, I think I should head out now," that our family moment was halted and reality set in for at least Oliver and I because Annie sat up with confusion on her face.**_

 _ **"But Daddy Warbucks I thought … I thought … after my nightmare a-a-a-and I found both of ya in here, we could all cuddle and sleep tagether 'gain like we did this mornin'!"**_

 _ **"Annie, I think we should all sleep in a bed tonight! I'm not sure my back will forgive me if I sleep on a couch again, but I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind you staying with her tonight," Oliver said as he gained my eye contact before stating the last comment to Annie in order to receive my confirmation and agreement, however, his comments didn't pacify our daughter as she plowed on with her pleading.**_

 _ **"Well, couldn't we share mom's bed then?"**_

 _ **"Annie, you can stay with me tonight, but it wouldn't be right for your father to stay with us because we're not married yet."**_

 _ **"But ...," trailed off a very upset and defeated Annie.**_

 _ **I quickly cupped her chin in my hand as I tilted her head up to look at me, "Annie what is it? Why are you so adamant about your father staying here?"**_

 _ **She tried to dodge my request, but softly relented when our eyes met, "You'll think it's stupid and I was bein' a baby cryin' over it."**_

 _ **"Annie, look at me! You are a one tough little cookie so I'm sure your tears were for a good reason," I stated as I kept a hold of her chin. Just looking into her eyes I could tell she had a nightmare about last night and I was right.**_

 _ **"I dreamed you didn't get there in time and Rooster dropped me off the bridge! Then when I didn't return'ta ya, ya and daddy didn't stay tagether," Annie finished with tears cascading down her cheeks again with her lower lip trembling on the last part. All I could do was pull her back into my chest as Oliver gathered us both back into his embrace.**_

 _ **"Oh Annie, I can't say that last night's ordeal will leave your dreams for a while, but know your daddy and I love you and each other very much!"**_

 _ **"Your mother is right Annie, what I feel for the both of you is soul filling and … well I guess you could say I've seen the light again which was once diminished a long time ago due to unwarranted family pain as a child that has festered in my heart for decades! You and your mother are beautiful beacons, who have brought this old tyrant back into the world of happiness and his future plans are only to enjoy his days on earth instead of just existing. Like your mother said to me a few days ago capitalism, power, and money can never love me back, but my two girls do and I am thankful every day that you do! So, know I truly do wish to stay with you and your mother tonight, but I don't want to ruin your mother's reputation."**_

 _ **Oliver's statement had Annie's head popping back up with a quizzical look, and tears of joy and love cascading down mine. However, before I could respond to his wonderful declaration Annie inquired about some of his points, "How would mom's reput … reputation be ruined? You love each other and you're gettin' married, right?"**_

 _ **"Well, yes …"**_

 _ **"Then what's the matter? Cause when I saw both of ya in here I was hopin'ta …"**_

 _ **"Sleep with both of us again tonight," I supplied and she ducked her head with a slight bashful grin on her face. "Well, Annie, society sees things very differently than you, and I'm not sure if they would believe that our relationship was strictly business before your arrival here if the wrong person found us. Your father is very protective of 'his girls,' and I'm sure he wouldn't take it too kindly if some people, who are jealous of his success, inferred something so viral from something so innocent!"**_

 _ **"Mom, I'm not sure what some of those words mean, but what if I'm in the middle since Daddy Warbucks doesn't want'ta sleep on the sofa 'gain? Would that ruin your reput-reputation mom?" Annie asked with a hopeful look on her face along with puppy dog eyes. Oliver and I silently held a quick conversation over her head, and we agreed it would be a gamble but she was worth it.**_

 _ **"Um … well … uh I think that you being in the middle would be the ideal solution if we were to share a bed before we're married," Oliver said as he tugged at his collar a bit. It was so adorable, Bessie, I'm starting to figure out his signs of embarrassment as his ears started to turn red as well. After all, I know all his serious and business ones by heart, but seldom have I had the luxury to experience a sweeter one such as embarrassment!**_

 _ **Eventually, we agreed as Oliver headed back to his room to retrieve pajamas, a casual outfit for tomorrow, and his robe. He figured that way he could leave my room in decent clothes so if anyone did catch us it would appear innocent, and we would place his clothes in a laundry bag and Annie would take it down to the laundry stating she was helping out her Daddy Warbucks. Oliver ended up laying on top of the covers for propriety's sake just encase we were discovered tomorrow morning before we awoke. He laid on his right side with a few throw blankets on top of him as Annie and I snuggled under my covers with her on her back in the middle with me flanking her on her left. She was so sweet before the sandman claimed her once again stating, "I'm the meat in between two amazing slices of bread creating a wonderful Warbucks' family sandwich."**_

 _ **Oliver and I softly chortled at her description but loved every moment of it. I would say, Bessie that we stayed awake for another 30 minutes or so basking in the moment of finally being a family. We shared a tender kiss over Annie's head expressing our love for one another before finally allowing the sandman to claim us as well.**_

 _ **Boy, were we lucky to have thought of possible repercussions of last night's comforting, but we definitely didn't think of being discovered by Papa William during the early hours of the morning. Apparently Sandy had roused him up earlier that morning due to his needs! Bessie, we totally forgot about him! It was mortifying, Papa William stated that he went in search of Annie, and when he didn't find her in her room he crept into mine! UGH! He stated our secret was safe and that it appeared we took all the right precautions, however, he then pointedly looked at Oliver and stated no more sharing rooms until we were married. Of course, this sent us all flying out of our family cocoon, and Annie instantly apologizing to her grandpa!**_

 _ **'Grandpa William' stated he understood but reasoned with her that he was only looking out for his 'little girl's' reputation just like her Daddy Warbucks would do the same for her one day. This seemed to appease our little sprite as she hugged her Daddy Warbucks and told him she'd be okay without him in bed tonight as long as he tucked her in well. Her implications that she still wanted to sleep with me caused warm fuzzy feelings to spread throughout my body because my little girl still needed me tonight! She's so independent already which makes me feel like I've missed so much in her life to help mold her into a wonderful young lady but times like these makes me feel needed still; however, I also realize that I need not feed into this where it becomes a horrible habit, but knowing Annie's toughness she wouldn't allow it to get out of hand either. After all, she took on the role of nurturer at the orphanage or at least with Miss Molly!**_

 _ **Bessie, I'm so glad I'm ambidextrous now! My right hand is starting to cramp but I have so much more to tell you! I fear if I don't write it all down I will forget the great events of the last two days! I haven't felt my hand cramp up this much since my first few months working for Oliver that's why I started to practice at night with my left hand so I wouldn't have arthritis in my right hand by my mid-thirties. It definitely has paid off!**_

 _ **Anyway, this morning the three of us headed over to J.B.'s cottage where we were not only greeted by him but Annabelle and Christian as well as their three children Evie (Evelyn Joy), Twister (Philip Oliver), and C.J. (Christian John). They were invited by J.B. to partake in our initial meeting as a family as well as breakfast too. We decided last night that we wouldn't attend Mass today but stay over after breakfast and listen to The Golden Hour with Father Charles E. Coughlin with J.B. After learning of our plans, 'Mama Esther' made the executive decision for the rest of the household too, stating they would also listen to the program in order to reduce the mass chaos that would ensue during the organization of the rest of the girls and adults for church.**_

 _ **I have to say, Bessie, breakfast was marvelous and Annie definitely charmed Oliver's family just like mine, even though she initially was a bit shy in front of the children! After all, they were the first children outside of her friends from the orphanage that she's encountered since her stay with us, however, all of them were quite charming and sweet. Evie or should I say Evelyn is almost 19 years old with a heart of gold and the spitting image of her mother, and Twister at the age of 17 has already inherited his father's good looks (He's earned the nickname for his running back skills). Then there's C.J., Christian and Annabelle's surprise nine years ago, he's sweet yet a stinker, and I believe he and Annie are going to be a handful in the near future. After all she already invited him and Christian to the scheduled pool time today as well as the park, however, I believe the invite was the start of their future 'boy versus girl cousin squabbles/competitions.' Annie, also remembered her manners and invited Twister and Evelyn too, however, their invite came after her father cleared his throat and pointedly flicked his eyes toward each of them.**_

 _ **Then there was J.B.! He's such a gem and … oh Bessie, Oliver was a completely different person behind those closed doors, or should I say … the new Oliver was never new at all but only hidden from the rest of world, and if I'm being selfish, specifically ME; but, not to his surrogate father, J.B., and sister, Annabelle and her family! He was so relaxed in that warn out dining room chair, and those soft looks he gave 'his surrogate family,' you could just tell he respected and loved each and every one of them, even the children. No wonder Christian never blinked an eye at Oliver's bark, he knew his gentler side! It was invigorating yet annoying all at the same time! I know, I on the other hand, felt nervous and somewhat foolish during breakfast especially in front of Annabelle and Christian because I never before put two and two together. Annabelle sensing my slight distress immediately put my mind at ease after breakfast asking that I stroll in the garden with her a bit before the radio show.**_

 _ **Once we left the cottage she linked her arm in mine like we were two school girls, and even though we were two adult women with a decade between us it still felt so right. Bessie, she even started giggling like a school girl when she asked me to share how her 'brother' finally got up the courage to ask me for my hand in marriage. We walked for at least 20 minutes before Annie and C.J. retrieved us for the radio program. Of course, I relayed the whole story to her about the ups and downs leading up to the proposal along with a bit of sugar coating, especially since I knew her but really didn't know her either; however, after our time together I must say I can't wait to get to know her better on a more personal level.**_

 _ **When the children came to fetch us, Annabelle was just starting to tell me how she and Oliver grew up as siblings; however, she briskly tabled our conversation since young ears were around and asked that I join her for some tea this week. I stated that it was a splendid idea, though as I said it I was trying to figure out when I'd fit it in with the wedding planning and all.**_

 _ **The Golden Hour**_ _ **, wasn't so golden in our daughter's eyes, Annie let us know on our way home. She stated she liked her bible stories better especially since I read them to her. Annie said that Father Coughlin had a weird way of telling the bible to the people, but on a positive note we didn't have to sit, stand, and kneel every five minutes. Once, we entered the mansion all thoughts of the radio program left her when we were instantly greeted by six excited girls already in their new swimsuits. Of course this had Annie dashing up to her room to change into hers along with an equally excited Oliver! All I could do was shake my head and laugh at their excitement!**_

 _ **Once they returned the other 'boys' and 'girls' were already in the pool area. They were starting their first swim lessons or getting reacquainted with the water. Apparently Kate and Pepper had some experience swimming as young children; but were still a bit anxious about swimming on their own or they were lapping up the one on one attention from the fellas. Jane, Mabel, Annette, Cecile, and I sat on the different lounge chairs watching all the girls frolic and float for a while before we each bid them goodbye until the park activities. I at least had a mission to complete before I forgot. What was my mission? It was to search for 'Mama Esther' and Abigail to tell them that Oliver and I agreed to their idea about moving the wedding up this morning as we strolled toward J.B.'s cottage.**_

 _ **Hmmm … obviously you've figured out by now my first installment today was during the allotted pool time for the 'boys' and 'girls' giving me the chance to catch you up to recent events! Well, now, I'm currently writing to you during our free time because my two loves disappeared on me after we returned from the park. They both had ornery looks on their faces so I know they are up to something especially since Bert Healy showed up as well! So, not knowing what to do, I came back up here to catch you up with the rest of last night's events as well as today's.**_

 _ **Oh my goodness, I may need to buy another diary soon! I might just fill this one up by the end of the week at the rate I'm going and I just purchased it in January! You know me a new diary for every year! It's pitiful that it's been filled with more information in the last week than all the months leading up to Annie's visit! It just goes to show the humdrum and rut Oliver and I have been in before her arrival! It's also a shame the last four years my diaries were only half full for the whole year as well! Love and children definitely add zest to life for sure and the need for more pages to fill!**_

 _ **Anyway, now, my left hand is cramping so onto my right again! Okay, now where was I? Oh yes, the park! What a fun and beautiful day with a slight breeze! Abigail, Ellis, and Willis joined us as well as Annabelle, Christian and their crew. I have to say Kate was enamored with Evelyn and I could see Cecile's eyes turn a bit green even though Molly barely left her side; she only left it when all the girls and C.J. took off to play a game of tag or something! The 'boys' also brought along a game of crocket in addition to the kites. Oh … and after breakfast Annabelle returned to her house to retrieve the boys' swimsuits as well as their family kites and Twister's football for the park.**_

 _ **It was quite comical to see the girls playing football with the 'boys,' and thank goodness we thought to call Alan to capture the park's events as well as tonight's party because there were definitely candid moments to snap during our park adventure. When the 'children of all ages' returned to the blankets to refuel we opened the food baskets that Mrs. Pugh filled with sandwiches, fruit, vegetables, and other yummy vittles.**_

 _ **However, I think the most amazing thing that occurred after we ate was when the girls took off to play again while everyone else in our group looked tuckered out. It was a reminder that, one, the girls worked from sun up to sun down pushing through their fatigue, and, two, that this was probably the first time in a long time that they were actually allowed to have fun! Bessie, I am sure most of them didn't want to stop because they wanted to savor every moment of their weekend. Even little Molly pushed on when you would have thought she'd have passed out from sheer exhaustion, poor C.J. was trying to keep up with them but he wavered on the trip home falling asleep on his father's lap.**_

 _ **The girls may have crashed by now … at least I keep thinking Annie's going to come in and ask to crawl into bed with me for an hour or so before the party starts, but she hasn't yet and it's already 4 p.m.! Have I really been writing for an hour now? Well, I know I'm getting tired so I'm going to take my suggestion and crawl into bed for at least an hour before I need to start getting Annie and myself ready for the party! After all, a girl needs her beauty sleep especially if her prince looks sharp in his tux!**_

 _ **Until next time my friend!**_

 _ **Grace**_

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers and supporters:

Sis21K

Markaleen

The Unnamed Avatar

inawhisper


	3. July 4th (part 3 of 4)

This chapter is a bit short, it was actually my first chapter originally but I changed it up. I hope you enjoy it.

I wanted to take the time to thank my four reviewers for chapter 1 and 2, your reviews were greatly appreciated.

A BIG THANKS to:

 **The Unnamed Avatar**

 **Sis21K**

 **markaleen**

 **inawhisper**

 **PS- Reviews are like crack to writers, they give us a creative high and inspirational juice to finish our stories. ;-)**

* * *

 ** _July 4th 1933 (30 minutes before midnight)_**

 ** _Dear Milly,_**

 ** _Oh, this weekend has been such a blur and I have neglected you these past few days! I must say that the whole past week starting with Annie's arrival in Oliver's mansion to tonight's festivities have caused our whole world to tip on it's axis a bit, and I foresee it only being a bit more chaotic until after the wedding; BUT, have no fear I am relishing in it! My oldest 'daughter,' yes I am free to call her my daughter now as well as Abigail and Ellis as my children (even though at times I find it hilariously odd since they are married), will be marrying Oliver her long time love._**

 ** _William and I are so honored and elated I don't know where to begin! Well, I guess I could start around the time … well I guess … after Grace and Oliver 'sealed the deal' they invited the rest of the family up to the office to confirm Annie's bellowing announcement in addition to sitting down with them to 'start' breakfast again since none of us truly had a filling morning meal due to all the adrenaline from the horrifying night before. Ugh, those Hannigans if I ever get my hands on that Rooster I'll be going to jail!_**

 ** _Now where was I? Oh, yes, while we all sat around the office utilizing the small table and Oliver's desk to consume our eggs, bacon, and toast we all filled each other in on the past events of the day and week. We also got down to the nitty gritty or should I say the children did after our long discussion. Milly, the children asked if they could call me 'Mama Esther' and William 'Papa William'! I mean I know they always use them in jest, but they weren't jesting they were serious! To say I was speechless and the dam broke on my tear ducts was an understatement of the morning_** ** _The girls rushed to me immediately squishing me in the most wonderful embrace stating how much I was their mother and the title was so deserving. Then Ellis came up to me as well pulling William along with him and joined our group hug. Of course this caused two smaller bodies to join our party momentarily leaving out Oliver but Grace must of signaled him to join us. I would say it was the greatest moment of the morning for me, but I'm sure a few others would say it was their second or third greatest moment that day. :-)_**

 ** _You know I thought that it would be hard for the children to start using our 'new titles,' but it was quite the opposite. I'm sure that it helped that both grandchildren, Willis and now Annie, call me 'Grandma Esther.' It didn't take long for the little fire cracker, lovingly known as Annie, to start calling us 'Grandma Esther' and 'Grandpa William' once given the green light that she'd definitely be adopted by Oliver and Grace now._**

 ** _Once, the heavy heart discussions tapered off, we discussed today's party and all the festivities that would occur. Grace, I believe was extremely surprised that we pulled it off without her assistance. I told her that once we had her rolodex, Dottie and Helen knew her preferred caterers and party suppliers and if they weren't available on such short notice they knew her back up groups. Fortunately, all the preferred companies were available, and Saunders contacted and secured the circus entertainers as well. I'm not sure who was more excited about the circus coming to the mansion Oliver or Annie._**

 ** _Oliver just told me to have the invoices on his desk prior to the party so he could write certified checks for the different groups, and he would leave the invoices for his fiancee to process on Monday morning. It wasn't so much the words but their results that had everyone sharing elated, exuberant, and giddy facial expressions with each other that he and Grace finally got their acts together! Personally, I think Oliver and Grace would have floated away on cloud nine had it not been for their precocious 10 year old who kept them grounded._**

 ** _Around 11:00 am yesterday, Dottie came by the office to inform Oliver and Grace about the other orphans and also questioned how they wanted to proceed (whether to keep them until Monday or send them back to the orphanage then fetch them for the party). You should have seen how Annie silently pleaded with her father to let them stay until Monday and when he consented she ran out to inform them of their stay._**

 ** _Before long you could hear seven little girls hooping and hollering outside doing cartwheels, back bends, and other simple gymnastic stunts to show how excited they were to be staying for a few more days. We all got a good kick out of their ecstatic antics and it appeared several of staff members were willing to keep a close eye on the girls as well. At least it became more apparent of all the watchful eyes when Mabel and Jane were seen dashing out toward one of the trees reprimanding then educating Pepper and Duffy on the dangers of climbing trees. Of course, Abigail guffawed and cheekily said that they'd try again when they weren't looking because it was an excellent climbing tree._**

 ** _The boys all looked at one another and silently communicated that they would go out for a bit to chaperone especially after Abigail's comment. I also think they wanted to get out of any last minute party planning that may have been required. Anyway, once they left I asked Grace if she'd given their wedding day much thought and I also planted a seed for next Saturday. Milly, Grace's replay was that they could wait awhile, maybe a month or two, before getting married that way they could settle Annie in and such. It wasn't me this time Milly, but Abigail I swear! She said, "I'd rethink that one if you want to be a virgin on your wedding night! I think ten years of pent of sexual frustration and deniable love will have you quickly reevaluating your plans!" Of course, typical sister discourse came into play immediately with Grace denying those actions with her face flaming bright red as well._**

 ** _I, being 'Judge Love,' and having several years of experience more than Abigail, not only as a loving wife but also as the local counsellor of troubled married or engaged people, wholeheartedly agreed with Abigail. Grace continued to deny it but finally agreed to let me get the ball rolling. I asked her how she imagined their wedding. She stated "I want it to be simple, something in the garden it's so enchanting in the summer. I'd like to wear your dress Abigail if you don't mind? It represents both our mothers, Cecile did such a great job combining both of their dresses as well as making it fashionable for today. Of course, I want my sister to stand up for me and I'm sure Oliver would have Ellis stand up for him since 'Papa William' will be walking me down the aisle. I imagine Willis is too little to be the ring bear but Annie will definitely be my flower girl!"_**

 ** _After several more notes about how she imagined the garden wedding to be we were interrupted by Oliver and a Mr. Donatelli from the board of orphanages (he came in with a large bag). Oliver asked that Grace remain behind but it was our cue to leave. I reiterated that we would make sure all was ironed out for today's party and that Grace and Oliver didn't need to worry about any of the details. Their only job until the party was to just enjoy each other and Annie._**

 ** _I'm not sure what occurred behind closed doors but Oliver and Grace were in the office with Mr. Donatelli for at least an hour. Then Grace went outside to retrieve all the girls from their game of hide and seek. They all marched behind her in a straight line like a goose and her goslings. They all remained in the office for over two hours until Cecile, Annette, Mabel, and Jane ran up after their shopping trip. Oh, I forgot to mention earlier but Dottie sent them out to get one or two outfits for each girl after learning they would be staying for the weekend as well as swimming suits._**

 ** _Anyway, something must have occurred up their because eventually the girls came out with red rimmed eyes in the comfort of the each woman as they left to return to their rooms. No one said anything but dinner was very melancholy after Mr. Donatelli's visit. It wasn't until this morning that it appeared the girls got some pep to their step. They spent a good three hours in the pool learning how to swim with Oliver, Jack, Michael, Dexter, and Rolland teaching them how to swim._**

 ** _On a side note, I also have to add that this morning Grace found me and said that Abigail and I were right yesterday. She and Oliver agreed to get married this coming Saturday. Grace also knew that I at least was very aware of how her father found them this morning, and also his recommendations until she and Oliver were married._**

 ** _Boy am I tired yet I have so much to tell you! The party was marvelous! I know Oliver was not thrilled that Miss Hannigan came to the party and let Grace know about it. I told him that Annie requested that she be invited since she attempted to save her from her brother. I think in their own way the girls care for Miss Hannigan, and I also believe Miss Hannigan does have a good heart and looks out for the girls in her unusual way. The only other people Annie wanted us to invite were FDR and Eleanor. I was shocked that Oliver didn't blink an eye when they arrived. He actually greeted them quite warmly and also let them know about Grace and his new relationship. Alan from the New York Times was also invited to take photos as well as Burt Healy so he could be the first to release the information about the upcoming nuptials._**

 ** _Probably the greatest moment tonight was Annie and Oliver's dance and song routine, and right after it he gave her the locket Grace had picked out on Thursday for her. Grace gave me a watery smile before joining Oliver and Annie at the fountain as a family to watch the firework show. After the fireworks the trio were pretty inseparable unless the other girls coerced Annie in a game or to ride the elephant, and during this time Oliver would take the opportunity to gather Grace in his arms and waltz her around the fountain._**

 ** _I am so glad I thought to bring you with me because the party didn't end until 30 minutes ago. Oliver and Grace suggested yesterday during dinner that we stay the night after the party. I am so glad we agreed. I hope to recover quickly tomorrow so I can move onto the wedding planning. I know we already secured the companies we used tonight for the wedding so that's a few less headaches that won't occur._**

 ** _Till tomorrow … I hope!_**

 ** _Esther_**


	4. July 4th (part 4 of 4)

July 4th, also known as Independence Day, in the United States is a holiday that symbolizes and honors our daily freedoms and independence which our great forefathers faught for so long ago. In the aftermath of France's recent terrorism, I found the irony that my next post for this story continues my storyline for the Warbucks' adoption party, which in the 1982 movie was around Independence Day for the grand finale's fireworks! I wish at this time to dedicate this chapter to all those who have been impacted by the recent events in France, but to also remind all of us that terrorists ultimately win when FEAR takes control of us and we unintentionally sacrifice our daily freedoms in order to "stay safe from harm."

 **SO LET US ALL STAND WITH FRANCE! *The darkness of a few men will never vanquish the peace-loving, kind, and courageous hearts of millions. The good will always prevail! - dodinsky***

 **There is nothing to FEAR but FEAR itself. - Franklin D. Roosevelt**

On a side note, I know this Thanksgiving, I for one, will be extra thankful and blessed that all my friends and family are safe this winter season for all the upcoming holidays! God Bless and Don't Be Terrorized!

* * *

 ** _July 4th 1933 (10 minutes before midnight)_**

 ** _Dear Bessie,_**

 ** _OH BESSIE! I can't sleep, I'm still riding on that cloud nine, it maybe cloud twenty after tonight's festivities! However, my daughter is passed out next to me in bed after she came down from her sugar high! Bessie, she's sprawled out next to me, she's such a cuddler that even though she's exhausted and out like a light she still needs my reassurance and love through our physical contact. She didn't even twitch when I turned the light on and maneuvered my pillows around so I could semi sit-up right to write to you!_**

 ** _Oh that's not all, after I laid down for my nap earlier, I was only asleep for 15 minutes when I felt eyes starring at me. When I peeked around one of my lids I saw my baby girl longingly looking at me from a few feet away so I slowly raised my arm as an invite and she instantly clambered in front of me so I could spoon her for an hour or so. I think she was instantly out when her head hit the pillow then too!_**

 ** _We were out for at least an hour before my phone rang from my night side table, it was 'Mama Esther,' she was making sure we hadn't disappeared somewhere because apparently we were the only people unaccounted for during her roll call. Let's just say my 'jumping jelly bean' was up and raring to go after the call so any thought of snuggling for another half hour or so was out! However, she was not pleased that I insisted she take another bath while I took a shower to get today's grim off before the party; but, after she saw the bubbles she relented and had a ball for 20 minutes in my bathtub while I attended to myself. Once, I completed my hygiene I hopped out of my shower to see how wrinkled Miss Annie had become, but since she wasn't satisfied with them yet I handed her a wash cloth to take care of her body while I took care of her curly locks._**

 ** _The only hitch we had to the whole bathroom escapade was Sandy wanting to join Annie in the tub! I'm not sure I would have found as much humor in it if I had been fully ready; but, since we were both already wet Annie and I had a good laugh over his antics because he sure shot out of the tub quickly when he realized his error in judgment._**

 ** _After I tackled Sandy and toweled him off, I then silently told Annie to get out of the tub when I held up her towel for her to use. I then wrapped her unruly locks in another towel in order to wring out some of the water. Once, everyone was somewhat dry, the plug released on the tub, and Annie's attempts to mop up some of the water from Sandy's water adventure our little troop headed out into my room to retrieve our party dresses or lay in the corner to sulk a bit!_**

 ** _Thank goodness Cecile made two similar red dresses for Annie because she insisted on wearing one of them to the party! However, I took that dress from Friday night and pitched it once she changed out of it yesterday! I just had to keep reminding myself that it's not the same one, the one on Friday had white trim around the waste plus Annie loved it!_**

 ** _Once she had her dress on and I had my slip on, I assisted her with her hair before I attended mine! Our time together mirrored the night of the movies, but instead of trying to slyly figure out a way to keep my little girl around, I was basking in the knowledge that tonight would be one of many nights to come for this 'girlie ritual.' Oh Bessie, Annie's my daughter through and through! I know I am getting ahead of myself in my story, but we signed her adoption papers tonight! We signed them together even though we won't be married until next Saturday, Mr. Donatelli and the board of directors wavered that little detail so Oliver and I could both officially claim her tonight! It's one of the reasons I'm still floating on this wonderful cloud!_**

 ** _Anyway, after I had Annie all squared away, I started in on myself! I remember, Annie getting upset at first because I was pinning my hair up, "MOOOOOM, why ya pinnin' your hair up inta your ol' hairdo? It's suppose'ta be a fun night not a work night!"_**

 ** _"Annie, darling, I'm just pinning it up in a loose hairdo, don't you worry the old Miss Farrell is long gone! Besides if my hair is down the pearls that your father gave me earlier today will partially be hidden by my hair!" My response seemed to pacify Annie especially once I stepped into my dress and added the pearls to my attire. She stated that I would 'knock Oliver's socks off' once he saw me tonight! Annie's expressions are quite unique but I'm starting to figure them out on my own._**

 ** _"Well, Annie, let's hope not too hard, after all the wedding is Saturday and we have a party to attend and host tonight! Let's go find the other ladies and see how they are doing, shall we?" Bessie, I barely got the last part out before Annie with gusto grabbed my hand as she called to Sandy for us to leave my rooms. Thank goodness for all those dance lessons as a child and into my teens because I never thought I would need to be so agile in my heels as I have in the last week! I think I'm going to need to wear my flat shoes more often if I want to keep up with my little ball of energy and not break my neck in the process!_**

 ** _We eventually found all the girls and their female caretakers in one of the larger suites down the hall that four out of the six were sharing this weekend. The girls were twirling and dancing around in their party dresses als the radio nearby tuned into some smooth dance music, however, the irony was not lost on all the adults, when Dick Powell's voice soon came on singing The Gold Diggers Song (We're in the Money) from the hit movie 42nd Street. I'm not sure what was more shocking the song or the fact all the girls including Annie started to sing it nonchalantly as they continued to dance and twirl in circles around us. It wasn't until Annie saw the horror registered on my face that she stopped singing and dancing in order to check up on me._**

 ** _"Mom, what's the matter?"_**

 ** _I remember feeling like a fish out of water with my mouth shutting and closing as I tried to figure out my response. Thank goodness, Annie is perceptive child because she listened to the lyrics her friends were singing and then shared a look of understanding with me._**

 ** _"Mom … we didn't … I mean … we've heard this song'a million times … I ne'er thought … I mean …"_**

 ** _"It's okay, darling, let's just not sing it in front of your daddy okay? I'm not sure he will see the humor in it," I stated as Annie hugged and agreed with me whole heartedly. The other girls had acknowledged our concerns and had stopped singing the catchy tune soon after, and quickly apologized to all of us. I remember feeling like a heel because their singing and dancing were purely innocent and unfortunately our shock and horror toward the song's irony stopped them dead in their tracks. Bessie, I would also say fear of being verbally and possibly physically reprimanded for their antics were forefront in their minds._**

 ** _"It's okay girls," soothed Annette, "I'm just curious how do you know all these songs?"_**

 ** _"Oh, well when Miss Hannigan passes out, we sneak inta her room and grab her radio'ta listen'ta it," July stated nonchalantly._**

 ** _"Yeah, so we can work or take a break with music on," continued Tessie, "that's a popular song, we …"_**

 ** _"It's okay girls, just like Miss Farrell said it's not a song to sing around here! The words to the song just aren't very flattering for this household and Annie's new situation. You girls have witnessed the love Mr. Warbucks, Miss Farrell, and Annie share together, but some people may think there are other motives for their sudden makeshift family … that's all," Annette finished as all the girls in the room nodded their heads in understanding._**

 ** _Thank goodness another catchy tune came on the radio and the adults got the girls into the party mood again! It was about 15 minutes later when all the men came searching for us and found all of us dancing or laughing toget_** ** _her. Actually some of them joined in on the dancing fun, which surprised a few of us, especially when shy Dexter twirled Pepper and Jane around. However, Mama Esther's entrance into the room, to announce that the festivities were ready outside, caused everyone in the room to excitedly file out of the room leaving Oliver, Annie, and I together for a brief moment._**

 ** _Oliver stated that FDR and Eleanor had arrived and were settling into their room, and that he would like us to join him as he checked in on them. His request had Annie attempting to dash out of the room, but she quickly stopped when she realized she didn't know where she was going. She graced us with a sheepish grin as she waited for us to join her._**

 ** _As we walked down the hall toward the guest wing Oliver continued to look at me in a peculiar way, as Annie pranced in front of us oblivious to her daddy's gaze. I finally quirked my eyebrow in silent query causing Oliver to lean in close to my ear, "You are absolutely breath taking, and I'm glad we moved the wedding date to Saturday! I will only have to live another week of torture before I can fully claim you as my 24 hour enchantress." The heat from his breath and his heady words had me instantly weak in the knees causing me to stumble just slightly as we continued toward the Roosevelts' suite. Thank goodness, he had me tucked under his arm as we walked down the hall in a comfortable sideways embrace, otherwise I probably would have fallen on my face!_**

 ** _Bessie, I know my face flushed with embarrassment, but I also felt a rush of pleasure and excitement too! The only thing I could do was share a similar look and exhale, "me too," before we reached the Roosevelts' rooms. We then parted from our embrace to a more decorum stance, after all, the Roosevelts were unaware of the new romantic development between the two of us!_**

 ** _However, when we entered the Roosevelts' suite, all subtlety went out the window when Annie ran up to Eleanor and 'spilled the beans' about our engagement and upcoming nuptials. I recognized the look the President and the First Lady initially shared of shock, incredulity, and skepticism about all the possibilities and reasons we were getting married. Thank goodness, Annie was able to innocently recap all the recent events and the 10 years of denial between the two of us in less than five minutes in order to share our 'fairytale' (per Annie) to the President and the First Lady. Otherwise, they may have continued to think … well that Oliver and I … have been having an affair for years … or worse that I was doing it for his money! I'm no ninny Bessie, I know what people will say outside these walls, and the Roosevelts' initial reaction proved my suspicions correct; however, after Annie's jubilant explanation both genuinely congratulated us as President Roosevelt shook Oliver's hand vigorously, and Eleanor actually reached out to give me a wonderful hug!_**

 ** _After her hug Eleanor grabbed my hand to admire my ring. Annie t_** ** _hen went on to tell them the story of the ring and why Oliver choose the blue diamond. Let's just say my face was bright red and Oliver's ears had turned the same shade; however, after Eleanor and Franklin's appraisal Oliver proceeded to tuck me into his side again as we shared a chaste kiss of love since precedence was no longer required among our 'friends' (at least, I know our little sprite is working on the 'friendship part' between her two heroes!)._**

 ** _Then Bessie, my next dose of happiness occurred, President Roosevelt joked with Oliver that he'd be gaining an amazing and beautiful wife but loosing on_** ** _e of the most talented personal secretaries in the United States. Oh Bessie, Oliver's face was priceless he looked like a fish out of water and was rendered speechless for a moment, but I imagine my look was similar because I never thought about how marriage would impact my career._**

 ** _However, my fears were short lived when Oliver finally found his voice and emphatically stated, "Franklin, I would be a knit whit if I let marriage interrupt the greatest team to weather the Great Depression! Do you know how many secretaries I went through before Grace came to work for me?! I don't even want to count how many I had the decade before her ten years, I imagine over fifty, but I don't want to presume for her, if she wants to quit that's up to her!"_**

 ** _"Why would mom have'ta quit her job?" innocently asked a perplexed Annie._**

 ** _"Well, dear, most women stay at home after getting married to attend to the household needs and to raise their children," explained Mrs. Roosevelt._**

 ** _"But mom does attend'ta the household now, and well she attends'ta me too! She didn't have'ta stop workin' this past week so why would she need'ta now just 'cause they're married? That seems silly," answered our daughter with a look of incredulous on her face._**

 ** _"I couldn't agree with you more, my dear, but that's up to your mom," interjected Oliver._**

 ** _"Well, I guess I better put my two cents into this debate," I softly stated as I tried to staple my budding pleasure, I was suddenly feeling due to my two loves defending and supporting me, "President and Mrs. Roosevelt …"_**

 ** _"It's Eleanor and Franklin, dear," softly interjected Mrs. Roosevelt, "If you are marrying my husband's friend/nemesis, it's important that you address us accordingly. Besides any mom of Annie is a'okay with me!" She stated with a genuine smile as she tweaked Annie's nose, and in turn received a jubilant grin from Annie._**

 ** _"Okay, E-E-Eleanor and Franklin, I absolutely adore and love Oliver and Annie, but I also love the invigorating and stimulating life I lead as Oliver's personal secretary. Not only do I get to utilize my different languages but I also get to assist Oliver with different business details. Plus, like Annie said I'm already in charge of making sure all the household departments work effectively and efficiently the way Oliver expects them too; and, since Annie's arrival several of the household staff have taken it upon themselves to give her different lessons throughout the day so the majority of her needs are met without me hovering over her every minute of the day. With that being said, I think I would immediately become bored if I gave up my job and I would probably find myself back in Oliver's office begging to assist him with the daily humdrum of Warbucks International within a week. So, to answer you F-F-Franklin and Eleanor, I'd like to keep my job for now."_**

 ** _You would have thought I wrote Oliver a 100 million dollar check after my response. He was ecstatic, beaming from ear to ear, and he just couldn't stop squeezing my side as he planted several endearing kisses to my forehead. His jubilance was obviously catching because Annie started jumping up and down with excitement before throwing herself into our embrace! Of course her actions had the Roosevelts joining in on the enthusiasm as well, however, before we could strike up another conversation Drake cleared his throat announcing his arrival._**

 ** _"Sirs and madams, excuse me for interrupting but I've been instructed to come and find you since the party has already begun and the honorees are nowhere to be found."_**

 ** _"Thank you, Drake, I'm sure a certain Hawthorne is about ready to c-c-come … what's the saying … oh yes, 'unglued' if we don't show up soon. Tell her, Annie and I will be out shortly, after we make sure Grace and the Roosevelts make it down that horrendous contraption, called an elevator, safely," semi-joked Oliver during his instructions; however, some of his directions seemed vague with only Drake and Annie fully understanding their meaning._**

 ** _Once, Oliver and Annie walked us to elevator safely and watched us descend to the lower floor, I overheard a little bit of their conversation as it drifted down to us._**

 ** _"Daddy Warbucks, I need'ta use the facility real quick!"_**

 ** _"Hurry up, my dear, I am sure your grandma will …"_**

 ** _That's all I heard before 'Mama Esther' and Mrs. Greer came swooping in to lead us out onto the backyard terrace! It was truly amazing and breath taking, the gardens had been transformed into a spectacular circus haven, Bessie! The team of women pulled it off, Oliver and Annie were going to love it! I know my inner child was excited, and if Annie's friends were overwhelmed with excitement, it was a sure indication of how my little girl was going to be, as several of them came bounding up to me pointing out all the different parts of entertainment for the night! There was a huge elephant and at that moment Miss Hannigan was on it! I totally forgot she was invited until I saw her with Punjab ... I think she was in awe of Friday night's hero! (On a side note, Bessie, Oliver and I both objected to her invite initially, but Annie begged us to invite her even after Friday night's episode. She stated that they've always had an understanding and in their own way cared about each other. Then Annie turned on her 'puppy dog eyes' as she silently pleaded for Miss Hannigan to be invited to the party, then she reminded us that she did try to stop Rooster at the bridge. Ugh, so we relented, begrudgingly, to make our little girl happy!)_**

 ** _Anyway, even before I could fully comprehend all the festivities, Burt Healy struck up the band which started to play a catchy tune, and I learned it was called "I Don't Need Anything But You" after the fireworks show. Anyway, Annie and Oliver's voices started to fill the yard and everyone scattered to the sidelines as the different circus members silently directed us there. Then just as I was about to ask Abigail what was going on Annie and Oliver appeared on the terrace singing and dancing! It was amazing Bessie, later as Oliver waltzed me around the fountain he told me that Burt Healy and his team wrote the song hastily after hearing about Annie's rescue and upcoming adoption; and, that's where my two loves were during our free time practicing their song and dance routine. They wanted to surprise me … mission accomplished!_**

 ** _Oh Bessie, during their song and dance I was in between tears and elation, but oh … when the song slowed just a bit and Oliver stopped his routine to give me a kiss in front of everyone … I was shocked but so excited! It was a silent statement for the rest of the world that we were together! It was sweet and loving but nothing heated like we've encountered recently when we've been alone together!_**

 ** _Anyway, once the song died down Oliver gave Annie her locket to 'seal the deal,' however, I believe they forgot the microphones were still on because everyone at the party and around the world got too listen to their endearing exchange. Then Burt Healy announced that the fireworks, to celebrate Annie's adoption, would commence as Oliver lead Annie to the foun_**

"Maaaama, whaaatchaa dooooin'?" Annie slurred out as she rolled over toward Grace to snuggle into her side but found her waste instead of her chest to nuzzle on. Grace put down her diary and her pen on the other side of her as she began to hush and soothe Annie back to sleep.

"I'm just writing down my thoughts, dear, mama had too much energy and excitement coursing through her body after the party to sleep right away," softly stated Grace as she ran her fingers tenderly through Annie's red locks.

"Oooookay, but don't staaaay up'ta late ya've got work in the moooooornin'," Annie warned as she proceeded to roll back over to ward off the light before dozing off again, however, her comment caused Grace to softly chuckle at the irony of her words right before her first yawn of the evening occurred.

 _Goodness the sandman is starting to sprinkle his sleeping dust over me, however, I'm not done spinning my tale yet! Now, where was I? Oh, yes!_

 ** _Then Burt Healy announced that the fireworks, to celebrate Annie's adoption, would commence as Oliver lead Annie to the fountain as he gestured for me to join them! He then tucked Annie and I into his sides as we watched the fireworks together as a family._**

 ** _The rest of the night was filled with squeals of laughter from the children and boisterous guffaws from the adults! I can't wait to see all the candid moments Alan shot throughout the night especially if he captured Annie and Eleanor on the elephant together! Wouldn't that be enticing for a newspaper to print on it's front page?! I just know Alan was hard at work snapping photos all night long, and I can't wait to see them._**

 ** _It was such an enchanting evening and when the three of us weren't walking around together as a family rubbing elbows with Oliver's business associates and chatting with our friends and family, Oliver was twirling me around the terrace! Every time he did Annie would watch us from the sidelines with an ear to ear grin, and once the music stopped she would generally dash toward us to give us a big hug before running off again! Oh Bessie, I know Annie was the belle of the ball, but I felt like the princess being waltzed around the ballroom by her knight in shining armor!_**

 ** _Anyway, Oliver and I didn't loose ourselves completely in each other, we also took turns dancing with different associates, family, and friends. I would say that the society vultures in attendance actually appeared subdued and very supportive especially since the Roosevelts were in full support of our upcoming nuptials and Annie's adoption. The most comical moment was when Annabelle, Abigail, Mama Esther, Eleanor, and myself were chatting in a small group, an_** ** _d Eleanor actually pointed out that the 'cats had their claws clipped tonight.' We all shared a rather hearty laugh, however, Eleanor did pull me aside later to give me some friendly advice that the circle of socialites were a petty lot and to watch my back. I told her I was very aware that I would not be welcomed in most of the circles and if I was invited it would be under false pretenses. She also stated that she was sorry about her initial reaction toward our upcoming nuptials, but after Annie's shortened story and Mama Esther's longer version she's glad we finally came to our senses!_**

 ** _Unfortunately, the belle of the ball, her ladies in waiting, and young knights came down from their sugar highs and were each being claimed slowly by the sandman! By 10:45 p.m. Annie was leaning heavily against Oliver, and he soon hoisted our tired little girl into his arms. The majority of the party goers took this as their cue to collect their children, and if they didn't Christian's similar actions with C.J. clued in the slower ones. Oliver then grabbed my hand as we lead our guests to the front door so the three of us could bid them goodbye. As we were saying goodbye to the guests that weren't staying the night, our guests who were, slowly ascended the stairs or the elevator to return to their rooms._**

 ** _Around 11:10 p.m., my last dose of happiness today shot through me as Oliver and I climbed the stairs together and then headed toward my chambers. After all, the sandman had already claimed Annie well before we bid the last guest goodbye. Once, we entered my room deju vu settled over us as we proceeded to attend to Annie like we did the night after the movies; but, instead she was joining me in my bed to avoid anymore nightmares for now, and Oliver and I were sharing tender kisses and caresses before I lead him to the door instead of whispers between boss and secretary. We both shared similar feelings of longing, desire, and love with a look of promise at my door before we parted ways after one last earth shattering kiss._**

 ** _Oh good heavens that's the third yawn in less than two minutes, Bessie, the sandman is really trying to claim me now! I also better heed my daughter's advice and get a few winks of shut eye before the daily humdrum of tomorrow rolls around! I'm just glad I get to snuggle with my little sprite again tonight even if Oliver is absent! I just have to keep reminding myself and my heart to be patient because I have less than a week before I am finally Grace Elizabeth Warbucks married to the man of my dreams!_**

 ** _Until next time my friend!_**

 ** _Grace_**

* * *

Another round of thank yous to my previewers and reviewers:

The Unnamed Avatar

Sis21K

markaleen

inawhisper

Sara K M


	5. July 5th (part 1 of ?)

Happy Thanksgiving to all! I hope you enjoy this next installment after stuffing yourself with all that great Thanksgiving food if you are in the United States! Be safe today and the rest of the shopping days up until Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa!

* * *

 _ **July 5th, 1933**_

 _ **Dear Hattie,**_

 _ **What a weekend?! And it appears the adventures are still unfolding for my sister and her new family! I have to say this past weekend has been such a whirlwind or maybe I should restate that … this past week, since Annie's arrival in our lives, has been such a whirlwind of change! For the better mind you but still enough to keep all our heads spinning for the next few months.**_

 _ **This weekend alone had me whipping out of my scissors to give each of Annie's friends overdue hair cuts. They all deserved a little pampering after their long run to warn Gracie and Oliver of the Hannigan heist! But, Hattie, I'm not going to dwell on that anymore than I already have this weekend! The trials and tribulations of this weekend have already been covered (wink, wink) in this diary!**_

 _ **Let's see where to start this morning's rendition?! Hmmm … how about I recount the events from my perspective starting with breakfast? Glad you think it's a grand idea, Hattie! Hmmm … well, I can tell you that in the formal dining hall all was well and euphoric for our two love birds and their families; that's right Oliver postponed breakfast until 9:30 and invited his 'family' as well as our family to dine with him, Gracie, and the Roosevelts this morning.**_

 _ **However, it ended up that anyone over the age of one but under the age of 13 ate breakfast in the kitchen, even C.J. Later we learned that Annie's friends, who were also invited to eat at the grand table, were a bit melancholy about returning to the orphanage; and, Annie being sympathetic toward them insisted she eat in the kitchen too! Of course, our two love birds weren't really intuitive about the other moods surrounding the mansion because their heads were still in the clouds!**_

 _ **I could tell Annette and Cecile were very somber and a bit jumpy while assisting with breakfast, and quickly hurrying back to the kitchen once their duties were completed. I know I saw their husbands as well as the other couples in there, I'm sure to spend as much time with the girls as possible before they returned back to that dreary place. I also know I caught Cecile and Annette flicking looks back and forth between each other and then toward Oliver and Gracie during their duties. Cecile even bit her lip, like she was trying to control an impulse to interrupt breakfast for some reason or other … I'll get to their reasons in due time Hattie so be patient!**_

 _ **Hmmm … before I get to the juicy details, I have to say I can tell you that future family events and get togethers are going to be very eventful to say the least. The Taylors, Christian and Annabelle are superb as well as their three children, and that C.J. is a ham and a half. He didn't even blink an eye when he was invited to eat with all the girls as he followed Annie into the kitchen. I think he has a crush on July! FDR even commented on his departure stating, "that's a brave chap to willingly enter a lion's den." His comment had everyone laughing but Twister's comment that followed FDR's had everyone laughing even more with tears streaking down their faces. Twister indicated that he would need to gear up in his football uniform before entering a room full of mostly estrogen of any age especially since watching Evelyn and her friends dress C.J. up as a baby! Ellis then promptly looked at Willis and stated that he would guard him against Annie if she had a mind to do that to him in the near future causing us all to erupt into laughter again.**_

 _ **Anyway, J.B. and the Taylors are just gems! During last night's festivities I saw a small glimpse of their calming effect on Oliver. I also witnessed their wit, charisma, and natural charm and I have to say after getting to know them better this morning … I can truly admit it's the beginning of some beautiful friendships.**_

 _ **Oh Hattie, the most comical moment came just a short while later as the conversation steered toward this coming weekend's nuptials as Annabelle volunteered her assistance for the wedding and Eleanor made a statement about how much fun she had planning her daughter's wedding! At that exact moment, Annie and C.J. came into the dining room which promptly had Annie excitedly volunteering (not quite requesting) the First Lady's assistance as well. We were all a bit flabbergasted by Annie's 'request,' but Oliver's fish face was the best. I don't think he wanted the Democrats in his house much longer!**_

 _ **However, FDR seized the moment and stated that they could shorten their Connecticut vacation and spend half of it with us! He indicated that the first week of their vacation was without their children and grandchildren anyway so it was perfect timing. I also believe, Hattie, he has an ulterior motive this week to twist Oliver's arm until he says 'uncle,' in order to get his support for the New Deal.**_

 _ **Then of course, Gracie had to be all honorable and sweet by graciously giving Eleanor an out, however, the First Lady told her that she would love to assist with the Warbucks nuptials as she gave her a sassy wink! This of course had Gracie all red faced again … I swear Hattie, my sister blushes like a school girl at any innuendo that may be implied about her and Oliver! All I have to say is thank goodness Annie came into their lives because I am sure they would still be going round and around on that same merry-go-round … BECAUSE COME SATURDAY NIGHT, Gracie's modesty and prudence are going to fly out that great big bay window! She's finally going to be a 'full fledged' woman and her man's siren, Hattie! Okay, okay, okay … I've derailed from my thoughts again, I get that, but Gracie and Oliver's silent longing and misery has gotten us all tied up in knots. All I can say is Saturday is not soon enough for several of us, after all the 'ga ga' looks they kept passing back and forth today at breakfast, had a few of us ready to cave into the notion of elopement!**_

 _ **Anyway, back to the dining hall after Annie and C.J.'s grand entrance, and after the shock of Annie's 'request,' Oliver was finally able to find his voice to inquiry about their original reason for their presence. C.J. piped in stating that some guy from the orphanage was here to retrieve the other girls, but he also wanted to talk with Oliver and Gracie before his departure. Annie then chimed in, after giving C.J. a silent warning that she could speak for herself, stating that their was also an older lady with him as well. C.J. of course boldly stole the thunder away from Annie again, earning a slight elbow to his arm, after supplying the remaining information, that in addition to the lady being with Mr. Donatelli it appeared she also brought along two large trunks and a small dresser too.**_

 _ **Of course after Gracie saw Annie's elbow connect with C.J.'s arm she swiftly caught Annie's gaze then quickly used her 'mother stink eye' to scold her for her behavior. It was quite entertaining to see the 'cousin rivalry' as well as the 'mother-daughter' bond/nonverbal communication continue to develop in such a short time. Annie's response was swift, as she slowly deflated from annoyed, to sorry, and finally back to her jubilant self, especially after Grace acknowledged her behavior change with her own nonverbal encouragement and support.**_

 _ **Oliver took the whole scene in stride as if it had been a natural occurrence within the household for years. I can definitely say that Annie's presence, in the last week, has turned this cold and sterile mansion into a warm and loving home! Oh, Hattie, I know the mansion has always had a lovely cloak about it due to all the household staff's hard work, but it was missing charm and warmth especially when the man that owned it set the undertone! He's definitely lost 10 years off his appearance already due to his newly found happiness! I know 'Papa William,' has worried about Oliver's health over the years due to all the stress and demands he puts on himself. 'Mama Esther' has also voiced similar concerns as well, that his self-demanding drive for financial security, especially after the crash, could and surely would send him to an early grave. Now, 'Papa William and Mama Esther' have never voiced their concerns in front of Gracie, thank goodness, otherwise, I'm not sure what drastic measures she would do to prevent his early demise! Knowing her she probably would have or would go back to night school for her nursing degree!**_

 _ **Anyway, I derailed again, there's so much I want to tell you yet I don't know the whole story. If only I had been a fly on the wall earlier and/or my husband would share more information with me instead of just the facts! Men can be so dense sometimes!**_

 _ **Hmmm … so what do I know of the day? Well, I know that once Annie and C.J. delivered their news, Oliver and Gracie excused themselves from the table, but insisted that the rest of us continue without them, after all they had consumed the majority of their breakfast already as they had listened to everybody else's favorite moments from last night, some politics, and wedding plans from the ladies before the kids interrupted us. Most of us looked down at our plates and realized we hadn't even finished half of our meals. J.B. burst out laughing at that moment stating that if we quizzed them later about our conversations they probably wouldn't have a clue as to what we were discussing because they were in their own little world the whole time. This caused all of us to join in as we realized that it was true, they hadn't uttered a word during our morning dialogue.**_

 _ **It was about an hour later when Gracie came to retrieve Annie, who had attached herself to FDR and Eleanor after her parents' departure. Then after their departure from the dining room we all adjourned to two different rooms; the women to Oliver's study to discuss and plan more of the wedding as the men headed toward the cigar room. It was about an hour later when we saw a few of the footmen carrying two large trunks and what appeared to be a small dresser toward the elevator and about five minutes later Gracie carrying a crying Annie. As I saw Gracie pass, a stray thought entered my mind, "thank goodness she decided to wear her comfortable flat shoes today!"**_

 _ **Then we saw Drake enter the cigar room to retrieve 'Papa William' and Ellis to follow him back toward Oliver's office. Then just as we were about ready to return back to our planning, after speculating on the recent events, Mrs. Pugh and Mrs. Greer dashed into the room to fill us in on all the drama that just occurred in the entryway. It appears that the girls' caregivers this weekend became quite smitten with them and sought Gracie and Oliver's assistance with their adoption. Hattie, that's the reason Oliver sent for 'Papa William' and Ellis.**_

 _ **Of course Mrs. Greer and Mrs. Pugh weren't able to supply what occurred prior to the Allens, Craigs, Harts, and Jenkins' request. All they were able to say was the older lady, Mrs. McGuire and Mr. Donatelli, along with all the other girls, were escorted out of the house by Annie, Oliver, and Gracie, but quickly after saying her goodbyes Annie darted back into the mansion, I imagine before all of her friends could see her tears. Apparently, Annie plowed right into Mabel, as all the 'caregivers' stood in the hall after sending the girls back to the orphanage, evidently they were waiting patiently for Gracie and Oliver's attention. Mabel's surprise and Annie's 'oof' stopped Gracie and Oliver's hot pursuit as well as Mr. Donatelli's immediate departure when he entered the mansion to see what caused the sudden flight from his hosts.**_

 _ **Gracie always being perceptive to others' feelings and undertones, instantly picked up on Cecile's brokenheartedness and hand ringing along with all the other crestfallen faces and fidgeting, and knew immediately something was causing their fretfulness and trepidation. However, her 'mama bear' gene was in full bloom now as well as Oliver's 'papa bear,' so they briskly shared a nonverbal conversation that he would attend to their daughter in that moment while she sweetly inquired about everyone else's undercurrents.**_

 _ **Supposedly, she cut to the chase quickly (most likely due to her wanting to comfort Annie), asking in the entryway, instead of Oliver or her office, like the pre-Annie business decorum dictated, allowing for others in the mansion to overhear their tete-a-tete. Her sweet but curt query had the desired effect because Michael hastily stepped up as the groups' spokesman and stuttered their request to pursue adoptions for all the other girls. Evidently, Oliver instantly used his signature eyebrow quirk to silently inquire about their sudden desire to be parents as well as what purpose they wished for him and Grace to fulfill; but, before Gracie or Oliver could respond Annie quickly turned her head which had been tucked under Oliver's, as a shield to hide her silent tears and in comfort, briefly perked up stating that it was a grand idea and that Daddy Warbucks would gladly help them.**_

 _ **This spurred Mr. Donatelli into action who had witnessed the whole scene in the doorway. He indicated that with Oliver's endorsement and their steady employment with him, he didn't see any reason as to why the adoption for all the girls wouldn't be a shoo-in by the end of the week once legal documents were drawn up and background checks occurred on each of the couples. Unfortunately, his response did not match the wishes of the four soon-to-be mothers which spurred my sister into action as she quickly solved all the issues suggesting that they seek out Ellis and 'Papa William's' legal services, use everyone's recent background checks (because Oliver insists on six month background checks on all his personnel), then instructed all the men in the entryway to ascend to Oliver's office to iron out all the legal mumbo jumbo while the women retrieved their future daughters, and kindly asked the Asp to return Mrs. McGuire back to her boarding house all while relieving Oliver of his precious cargo.**_

 _ **If anyone thought to contradict or question her instructions, they sure didn't have a chance to voice them as Gracie headed toward the elevator with a silently crying Annie in her arms. Apparently, Oliver was a a bit shocked and mystified at Gracie's orders but followed them anyway with all the men in tow. Supposedly, per Mrs. Greer and Mrs. Pugh we saw the tail end of it all as Gracie passed the study and Drake went to fetch my husband and my 'father' from the cigar room.**_

 _ **When we inquired about Annie's tears, Mrs. Pugh and Mrs. Greer stated that the tears should have subsided after hearing about her friends' futures; but, after seeing her pained look and her short resolve crumble as Gracie took her from Oliver's arms, they knew something else must have transpired during the meeting with Mrs. McGuire.**_

 _ **BUT, THE QUESTION NOW IS WHAT?! I know I've been stewing over this question for over three hours now! The boys finished up their business with Mr. Donatelli over an hour and half ago, and the 'new papas' rejoined their families in the garden. The news and reunions were quite heartwarming and if someone was unaware of what transpired in Oliver's office, peered into the study suddenly, they would have noted not one dry eye was among us, as we all witnessed, via the window, the new families rejoicing together!**_

 _ **Of course, the wedding planners continued to plow on during today's excruciating wait, what can I say Hattie 'curiosity has definitely killed the cat' tenfold already! However, once the boys returned to us, they shared what little information they knew about the meeting with Mr. Donatelli and Mrs. McGuire. It was infuriating that they didn't question Oliver prior to his departure from his study once the 'ball was rolling.' Evidently, he slipped out of the room to find Gracie and Annie once it appeared all was in order for the adoptions to be pushed through today!**_

 _ **So, now, it's way past lunch time and the trio has yet to come down, and 'Mama Esther' won't let anyone near Annie's room to inquire about her 'sorrows.' This totally surprises me, Hattie, 'Mama Esther' loves to know all the scuttlebutt revolving around her 'children' and 'grandchildren.' UGH! You know what she said? She said, "Abigail, they'll share all the details in good time … patience is a virtue, my dear!" REALLY?! Then why is she wearing a hole in one of Oliver's Persian carpets, HMMMMM?!**_

 _ **After all, most of the wedding planning is completed or at least the portions not requiring the bride's input because their already her preferred caterers, musicians, event rentals, and designer companies. So, now we wait, I hate waiting especially when the 'cat' is dead! Ugh, ugh, ugh! I could rant all day long, but mother duties are calling me, now! Hopefully, Hattie, tonight I will have more juicy details to share! I know I can't wait to hear what transpired in that office hours ago!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **Abigail**_


	6. July 5th (part 2 of ?)

This chapter and the next chapter will be mostly Grace's POV via her diary (bold & italics), however, there will be some dialogue which is just her POV in her head (italics). Thanks.

* * *

 ** _July 5_** ** _th_** ** _, 1933 (1:30 p.m.)_**

 ** _Dear Bessie,_**

 ** _Oh my goodness, where do I begin? This day started off so sweetly but it quickly turned sour with an impromptu meeting with Mr. Donatelli before his scheduled time to collect all of Annie's friends. Apparently, he did some investigating, of his own this weekend, into the Bennett's past starting with their last place of residency listed in the newspaper article, and to his great surprise the kitchen of the house was the only portion damaged in the fire. It was also his great fortune that Mrs. McGuire, the Bennett's landlady, still currently owned the building. Mr. Donatelli learned a lot about Annie's 'birth parents' from Mrs. McGuire and requested that she accompany him to the mansion so she could share the Bennett's story with Annie and us. Don't get me wrong, Mrs. McGuire is a lovely, amiable, gentile lady, however, the information she shared with us today disrupted the earlier pleasantness surrounding our new family of three._**

 ** _So how did the morning start off? I woke up to my future husband brushing his lips against mine! He also had a lovely bouquet of summer flowers for me which he personally placed on my nightstand. Oliver then told me to rest a bit longer with our 'cub' because breakfast wouldn't be served until 9:30 a.m. When I inquired why he was dressed for the day, he stated that he had a bouquet to pick this morning for his 'beautiful enchantress' in addition to some unfinished business to complete, which he intended to finish before everyone else in the household rose for the day._**

 ** _This of course had me bulking a bit as well as attempting to get out of bed; but, he quickly redirected my attempt by placing a firm hand on my shoulder as his eyes flicked toward the leech attached to my side. In my haste along with my good morning surprise, I briefly forgot that I had a sleeping snuggle bug in my bed! After learning that she was possibly an insomniac back at the orphanage, through the bits and pieces she shared with me over the last week, I instantly agreed with Oliver that a few more hours of sleep was definitely in order. Plus, when I glanced at my alarm clock I realized I had only slept five or so hours. He stated that he would return around 8:30 to wake us for breakfast. Oh Bessie, he gave me the most breathtaking kiss before he left and he didn't even flinch when he tasted my awful morning breath. I remember sighing contently as I snuggled under my covers again as I rolled over to spoon my snuggle bug._**

 ** _Bessie, as he promised, Oliver returned to my room to arouse Annie and me. All it took to get Annie out of bed was to state that FDR and Eleanor were already up and taking a leisure stroll through the gardens. Of course, I quickly grabbed my little firecracker and told her she needed to do her morning hygiene routine and change into something clean before charging after the President and First Lady. She readily agreed and dashed toward her room. This left Oliver and I to ourselves, and all I wanted to do ravish him, Bessie! Instantly, like magnets, our bodies and lips crashed together after our daughter's departure, and just when my body started to ignite on fire Oliver quickly tore himself away from me, then hastily put space between us._**

 ** _I know I had a look of hurt on my face which quickly had Oliver voicing, "Grace, don't think I don't want to continue, but I want our union to be for all the right reasons! I don't want you to regret anything! Also, 'Papa William and Mama Esther' visited me in the office this morning and insisted that our week long premarital counseling begin this evening after dinner; and, besides I am sure Annie will be bursting in here at any moment to announce that she has completed her morning routine!"_**

 ** _Naturally, his last comment had the comic relief we both needed, and it was confirmed and elicited another round of laughter three minutes later when Annie bounded into my room announcing she was ready for the day. Bessie, it suddenly dawned on me that the aloofness Oliver often displays concerning the daily humdrum of the household environment is a front and he actually pays more attention to those around him than he lets on. I am going to need to be more careful in the future about what I do or say, he's more observant than I've given him credit for!_**

 ** _After, Annie's entrance she scolded me because I had yet to get ready for the day, and stated that she would take my distraction with her so I could get ready. As Oliver and Annie left, I started to softly chuckle when 'locked doors were definitely required in the near future' floated across my mind, but our little chaperone was doing a wonderful job in keeping us honest. I, also, heard our little cherub's voice drift my way when she asked if Oliver and she were going to continue their daily swim lessons before dinner. Oliver's affirmative baritone had 'warm fuzzy feelings' coursing down my spine. He truly is an amazing father, especially when I know his usual work schedule has already gone by the wayside this week and it's only Monday._**

 ** _Bessie, I know I'm so blessed to have both of my loves love me in return! I know they are both here to stay, but a cold chill still visits me a few times a day when I'm haunted by the knowledge that I nearly lost them both, that is, Annie physically and Oliver emotionally. I have no doubt in my mind that Oliver was slamming shut all the doors to his heart again after Annie left with the 'Mudges' Friday night! BUT, to have had the blessing to overhear his agreement toward Annie's request to accompany him during his afternoon swim immediately warmed my heart. I just knew he'd be a wonderful father someday! Bessie, I know if anyone saw me getting ready this morning, they would have thought I was going completely daft as a giddy grin never left my face as I hummed and skipped around while I completed my daily routine before joining 'my family' for breakfast._**

 ** _'_** ** _My family,' Bessie, I was on such a high this morning that I thought nothing could rain on my parade! Well, I was wrong! It all transpired toward the end of breakfast or I should say after Oliver and I had completed our food. The others were discussing several different topics, but I can truly say I only heard about 25% of it because my attention was solely on the man whose foot was dancing with mine under the table. It wasn't until Annie and C.J. came in to tell us about Mr. Donatelli's early arrival and his guest that my full attention returned to the dining room._**

 ** _Oh Bessie, where do I begin with our continued nightmare? Once, Oliver and I headed out of the dining room I know my heart was lurching as fear started to cloud over my world again, but before Oliver could inquire about my death grip, Drake told us that our guests were in the large Mediterranean sitting room in between the front workroom and the downstairs library. This information dissipated some of my fear for a moment as I mirrored Oliver's silent query as to why they weren't led up to his office or the downstairs study where business matters were generally discussed. Drake responded immediately indicating that the study had been taken over by the wedding planners and that Mrs. McGuire was a bit feeble. He also stated that the trunks were rather heavy and Mrs. McGuire wouldn't let them out of her sight until they were given to their rightful owner. That little tidbit had Oliver and I on high alert. Who was this Mrs. McGuire? Why were these trunks so important? And, who did they belong too? However, in my heart I knew it had to do with Annie!_**

 ** _When we entered the sitting room, Mr. Donatelli greeted us and immediately introduced us to Mrs. McGuire. Thank goodness, he didn't beat around the bush because my nerves were already on edge when I saw the well-crafted trunks and small bureau. I know I immediately looked toward Punjab as he silently indicated that he already searched for contraband. I know, Bessie, I'm a worry wart but it was just last Friday night that the Bolsheviks attempted to bomb this place, not to mention it would have been successful had it not been for Annie's late night interruption! I know that's when Oliver finally caved into Sandy's presence at the mansion, and most likely Annie's too!_**

 ** _Anyway, I can honestly say my mind didn't focus on Mr. Donatelli or Mrs. McGuire initially, so I missed his introduction as well as the purpose of his early arrival. All I could think of, after making sure Oliver was okay, was please don't let this lady be a long lost relative whose here to claim her! I know I had a vise grip on Oliver's hand as I became lightheaded with a roaring sound rushing behind my ears. Oliver must have noticed my disposition because he immediately moved us toward one of the sofas._**

 ** _Once we were seated, I started to take deep breaths in to calm my fears, and soon after knobby hands started to soothe me as a sweet rickety brogue followed it. "I can see dat da good Lord has placed me David and Margaret's lamb in good hands." I remember looking up thinking dear God, she is a relative, but before I could voice my thoughts the knobby hands cupped my face and the voice continued, "No me dear, dey tweren't me family, but betta dan family. David and Margaret twere me tenants for four years and blessed me house durin' deir stay. I've not come'ta reclaim'da lamb but give Annie her rightful belongin's. I knew dat Miss Hannigan would pawn of me David and Margaret's hard work. Me David lea'ned dat afta the first Christmas dat Miss Hannigan was in charge!"_**

 ** _The fire I saw in Mrs. McGuire's eyes when she spoke of Miss Hannigan caused not only goose bumps coursing down my spine but also a new found alley in this spirited Irish lady. She quickly went on as she took the seat across from us, I'm sure to put my heart at ease as well as to rest her weary bones. "I's here me dear, 'cause dis young lad came'ta me house late Saturday afternoon'ta inquire 'bout da kitchen fire I had five years 'go. He wondered if someone in da house knew da story involvin' da Bennetts ..."_**

 ** _Bessie, in that moment her voice hitched as her eyes glazed over a bit. Oliver and I both squeezed each other's hands knowing the story would possibly entail horrid details. I'm going to retail it the best I can using her own choice of words as she spun it for us._**

 ** _"I's wanted'ta tell ya two da story first afta hearin' 'bout Annie's story from Mr. Donatelli as well as what's been floatin' 'round da newspaper and radio dese past few days. Da sprite will need more support I reckon afta hearin' 'bout her folks._**

 ** _"Now, where'ta begin me story ... I suppose ya two will be wanted'ta know as much 'bout me David and Margaret. Dey twere a lovely couple but with a sorrowful cloud surroundin'em. Both twere fiercely determined'ta pay off all of Margaret's hospital bills 'fore reclaimin' deir daughter, however, David struggled gettin' steady work durin' his apprenticeship due'ta bein' illiterate 'fore he found work with me."_**

 ** _Mrs. McGuire tilted her head in silent query after that statement in order to gauge our reactions about David being illiterate; however, it was Oliver who responded to her inquiry for the both of us, "Mrs. McGuire, Grace and I were already made aware of Mr. Bennett's limited formal education, but I'm well aware that being book smart doesn't necessarily make a person a hard worker nor intellectual enough to survive this cruel world. As a young lad, my formal education was nil to none, and if you checked my personal file you would find no formal education in my history, not even college. My education came on board a ship after I ran away from home to escape an abusive father, neglectful mother, and the pain from losing my closest family member …"_**

 ** _BESSIE, I will get back to the rest of his statement, but I barely heard the rest of it as my mind was spinning with all the new information Oliver just revealed to the three of us. One, I was miffed, how dare he share this with complete strangers; two, my heart yearned to comfort the little boy who suffered so much as a young lad; and, three, I was puzzled, who did he lose?! However, I had to table these thoughts for a later time in order to follow the rest of Oliver's dialogue (after all he may have revealed more information about his background as I mulled over his recent admission)._**

 ** _"_** ** _I barely knew how to write my name let alone count past 10 until my surrogate father J.B. took me under his wing. He not only taught me arithmetic, reading, and writing, but valuable life lessons to survive this unforgiveable world. Our initial affiliation was built on loss but it soon turned into a 'father/son' relationship; and, once we docked here for the first time I was blessed once again when his beloved Janice and daughter Annebelle accepted me into their family unit as well … so you see, Grace and I are not concerned about Mr. Bennett's illiteracy but his charisma, work ethic, character, and devotion toward his wife and daughter."_**

 ** _Bessie, I know my eyes had misted over and when I looked toward Mrs. McGuire hers were a bit shiny too after Oliver's revelation. All I could do, Bessie, was squeeze his hand in silent support and love. Thank goodness the silent pause wasn't for too long before Mrs. McGuire continued her tale._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dank ya for sharin,' Mr. Warbucks, I dink me David and Margaret are smilin' down on deir lamb's new parents. I can also provide ya peace dat me David and even me Margaret twere de epitome of all dose description ya listed. Dey persevered too mind ya! I knows ya're wonderin' 'bout deir backgrounds, but I twas hopin'ta get past deir deaths first. Tis a messy end'ta deir lives. Dey twere so close'ta reclaimin' deir lamb!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya see, me David and me Margaret twere a handsome couple 'sides bein' talented. He may not have been book smart, but he twas a true artisan with his woodworkin' and drawin,' and me Margaret twas an amazin' chef, knitter, and sewer. Tis one of da dark twists dat Miss Hannigan spun from me Margaret and Miss Turner's efforts'ta teach da girls simple life lessons._**

 ** _"_** ** _Excuse me, life lessons?" I heard myself say._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, dere I go 'gain gettin' 'head of meself. Yes, Miss Turner twas a gem, maybe a bit unorthodox in da board of directors' views, but she allowed me David'ta volunteer 'round da orphanage in exchange for some time with Annie. Ya see he started'ta fix dings on da outside of da orphanage as he tried'ta spy a glimpse of his lamb. Miss Turner saw da value of havin' a handyman fix dings 'round da buildin' da board of directors stated dey didn't have da money for at da time. It soon 'came very popular among da parents dat twere given deir offspring a chance. Dey would volunteer some of deir time fixin' dings, cookin' food, makin' clothes, takin' turns carin' for da girls etc. And once me Margaret got well, Miss Turner found a smart partner'ta assist with educatin' da girls in valuable life lessons._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya, see me David and me Margaret knew twhat it twas like'ta be thrust inta dat unforgiven world ya just mentioned Mr. Warbucks, and dey didn't want'ta see da poor girls shoved inta it like dey were. I guess I'll bein' tellin' ya more 'bout deir background in orda'ta finish off me piece 'fore ya get Miss Annie."_**

 ** _Bessie, I know my left hand had a death grip on Oliver's left hand, because during Mrs. McGuire's continued monologue, he slipped his right hand out from my left hand as he circled his right arm around my body, cinching it against his as he sensed my sorrow and trepidation slowly spread throughout my body. I'm telling you this because I'm not sure I would have held it together during Mrs. McGuire's retelling of David and Margaret Bennett's good intentions backfiring due to that SHREW OF A WOMAN! HOW DARE SHE TAKE ADVANTAGE AND MISS USE THOSE LESSONS/SKILLS MISS TURNER AND MARGARET BENNETT PAINSTAKINGLY DEVELOPED AND TAUGHT TO THE GIRLS SO THEY WOULD HAVE A FIGHTING CHANCE IN THIS WORLD ONCE THEY REACHED ADULTHOOD AND WERE RELEASED FROM THE GOVERNMENT'S CARE AT 16 YEARS OLD! TURNING IT INTO A SWEAT SHOP INSTEAD OF THE INTENDED LIFE SKILLS THE GIRLS COULD USE TO GET JOBS DURING THESE HARD TIMES! BUT, I'm getting ahead of myself Bessie, but just knowing what I am going to share with you next has me fuming all over again, and wanting to wring THAT WOMAN'S NECK!_**

 ** _Okay, now where was I with Mrs. McGuire's story? Oh yes, but on a side note, I know I am writing with a lot of spelling errors when I am quoting Mrs. McGuire, but I am trying to capture her unique Irish brogue. After all, I am trying to retell Mrs. McGuire's story with as much verbatim as possible so I can share it with Annie in the future; and, we definitely made sure Mrs. McGuire's version was more 'sugar coated' (another Annieism) when she retold it to her. However, knowing my precocious daughter like I do, Annie knew it was 'sugar coated' because her quizzical face told us so; but, we just didn't want Annie to know 'all' the hardships her birth parents experienced in their short lives especially their childhoods (in spite of her 'street smarts,' we wanted to spare her remaining childhood innocence to this cruel world for a bit longer). Anyway, back to Mrs. McGuire's initial story because my mind keeps getting ahead of my pen!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Me Margaret's childhood and life twas a bit better dan me David's. Me David's life started off very bleak as he be born'ta a lady of da night. Bein' born in such a manner me David neva knew his father. His mother, bless her heart, did try per me David, but she fell ill'ta a decease dat comes with dat profession when he twas but four. Da ladies of da house looked afta me David, but da man who ran it abused me David behind deir backs. Me David knew dat da women twere frowned upon by society, but dat most of dem twhere in dat profession 'cause of dat society turnin' deir backs on dem. Most twere orphans demselves, and in order'ta survive dey learned da oldest trade a woman can learn. Sos most of dem saw demselves in me David, and fought'ta keep him in da house afta his mother died._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dey argued twith Mr. Haze dat he'd be a good lad, and also be a good look out and/or decoy for da police. Afta all who would shut down a reputable place with children? Howeva, like I's said Mr. Haze grudgingly agreed, but twhen da women twere workin' he'd push, kick, and beat me David. Sos twhen me David twas seven he ran 'way. Have no fear, he'd learned from da women'ta use his noggin so he knew twere he twas runnin' too._**

 ** _"_** ** _He'd spied a group of young lads, and befriended dem durin' da day twhen da woman twere restin,' and'ta get out from unda Mr. Haze's way. Dese boys twere newsies, and soon took him unda deir wing … I's knows from Mr. Donatelli dat ya both have seen his drawin' of da three of dem. Dey twere a handsome couple and equally good lookin' without da otha. Ya see not only did da boys see a cute little boy who twas street smart, but also a boy whose sweet disposition twasn't tainted by da card God dealt him. No dey saw his charisma, perseverance, loyalty, tenderness, and talent unda all dat pain, dirt, and abuse. Da whole lot of boys, sellin' newspapers daily'ta New Yorkers, knew me David twas special, and took him inta deir world of brotherhood."_**

 ** _Bessie, I was flabbergasted, appalled, humbled, and sorrowful for Mr. Bennett's start in life. I know Oliver was too because he shared his sentiments by squeezing my hand affectionately in addition to rubbing my side in a soothing manner. Who knew how 'touchy/feely' he truly was, and each stroke sent 'warm fuzzy feelings' straight to my heart! I digress but Bessie it's so endearing! I just have to say one more thing before I continue on with Mrs. McGuire's story, 'Abigail and I knew we were blessed to have Esther and William take us in after our parents' deaths, but this week and last week alone have definitely opened my eyes and heart just a bit more about how advantageous our lives truly have been over the years.'_**

 ** _Okay, back to Mrs. McGuire! "Me Margaret's plot in life twasn't much betta dan me David's, but she at least twas passed 'round her family. Her motha passed from da influenza epidemic twhen she twas twelve. Her pa twas unable'ta support or should I say parent da girls, sos he pawned dem off'ta deir relatives. Now, me Margaret neva came out and said dat she twas mistreated, but she twas definitely leery of men; and, me David twas mighty protective of her. Not outta jealousy, but outta instinct! Where'd he come from he knew da leeches who claimed'ta be men!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Anyway, dey found each otha twhen she came inta town lookin' for a job when she twas but fifteen. Apparently, her 'family' said she twas old 'nough'ta find work, but I dink da aunt found out some dings 'bout her husband. Deir's names twere Ryan, and if yas have read da article 'bout da kitchen fire ya knows da villian's name twas Ryan. Anyway instead of solvin' or fixin' da real problem she sent 'way da innocent inta da land of more cruelty. Me Margaret nearly went inta da old trade dat me David escaped from, but one of his surrogate motha's cunning and resourcefulness saved her from dat life._**

 ** _"_** ** _Anne, knew dat both David and Margaret could help each otha out in dis wicked world. Ya see me David was seventeen and strugglin'ta find work due'ta his illiteracy. I'm sure ya twere wonderin' how he sold newspapas twithout readin,' well he twould listen'ta da other boys talkin' 'bout da headlines 'fore dey took off'ta deir posts. Me David twas a fine salesman twith a fine singin' voice, not only could he sell ya a broken bottle and make ya think it twas da greatest item ya ever purchased, but he could also sing like a Nightingale!"_**

 ** _Bessie, it was amazing to see all the emotions flicker from Mrs. McGuire's face when she retold their stories. They would go from humorous, to sorrowful, to painful, to loving, and to appreciation and back around again. We could tell that her retelling of their story brought back both good and bad memories in addition to enlightening us on her true feelings toward Annie's birth parents. Oliver, Punjab, Mr. Donatelli, and I also had that 'ah ha' moment when she told us of David's surrogate mother's name. I also thought how young they were, and I know when I glanced at Oliver during Mrs. McGuire's recount of their ages he too was doing the math in his head. After all, if Margaret's mother died during the influenza epidemic in 1918 and she was only twelve, then she was only 16 or 17 when she had Annie; and, don't worry Bessie because I'm getting to that part of Mrs. McGuire's dialogue._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't get me wrong, me David twas not a swindler, he twas an honest boy dat turned inta a wonderful man who loved his wife and his babe. He just had dat natural salesman knack, but 'cause of his lack of education he twas taken advantage of at times; but, once he knew he twas gettin' exploited he twould sever da deal as quick as he could. Anyway, me Margaret twas more fortunate dat her momma twas educated and made sure she knew her readin,' writin,' and arithematic 'fore she died, and even dough her aunt and her husband didn't continue her formal education, me Margaret continued on her own when she could. She also learned how'ta cook, make perfumes and oils, and to sew and crochet._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dat's when Miss Anne realized dat Margaret would help her David out. Miss Anne had a soft spot for me David, ya see she lost six babes of her own, dey never left infancy, and David's motha asked dat she look after'im when she died. Miss Anne faithfully accepted dis job, and when me David ran 'way, from dat Mr. Haze, she wentta lookin' for'im immediately. When she realized dat he twas safe with da newsies she left'im in deir care, but she'd visit'im often as well as love on'im like any motha._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sos when me Margaret came inta dat awful establishment it twas a day dat me David twas visitin' Miss Anne. Ya see Mr. Haze had a strict routine, and on days he twas passed out from late night card playin' twith his booze, David would visit his surrogate mama. It twas on one of dese days dat he was upset dat another man was given an apprenticeship over'im 'cause he couldn't fill out his application in time._**

 ** _"_** ** _Miss Anne twas deeply upset for'im knowin' dat his woodworkin' skills twere superb, but without a formal education herself she couldn't help'im either. Per David's recount, it twas like God answered his prayers dat day when me Margaret walked in a little worse for wear but neva da less she twas da blessin' he twas lookin' for in dat moment. Dey never talked 'bout it, but I's imagine she ran inta trouble prior'ta gettin'ta da establishment. I knows dat when dey shared dis tidbit with me dey averted deir eyes from me. I's been blessed in my life'ta not have experienced deir hardships, but I's wasn't born yesterday either'ta know what can happen'ta a helpless woman in dis cruel world._**

 ** _"_** ** _Anyways, Miss Anne and me David helped her'ta Miss Anne's room'ta clean her up, find a new set of clothes, and also'ta feed her. When me Margaret finally felt up'ta talkin' and respond'ta deir kind gestures, its twhen Miss Anne and me David realized dat Margaret spoke like a gentile woman. Den Miss Anne asked if me Margaret could read and write, and she confirmed it. Me Margaret durin' her recount of dis story stated dat dey both looked ecstatic like two children at Christmas._**

 ** _"_** ** _I won't bore ya with more details 'bout deir first few weeks tagether, just knows dat Miss Anne knew immediately dat me David and me Margaret not only needed each other, but dat dey had dat somethin' special. Dey had dat chemistry, like yas two have Mr. Warbucks and Miss Farrell."_**

 ** _Bessie, I know when she said this statement, I blushed from head to my toe, but I could tell that she was being earnest with that statement NOT 'buttering us up' (like Annie would say) to take advantage of Oliver later. Then to gauge Oliver's reaction, I looked in my peripheral view to see the tips of his ears turning a nice shade of red, too. Bessie, I know in that moment I had to stifle a delightful giggle, as I returned my focus back to Mrs. McGuire once again._**

 ** _"_** ** _Miss Anne, knew dat me Margaret needed'ta leave with David 'fore Mr. Haze woke up or any of da other girls for dat matta. If Mr. Haze got wind dat a beauty twas lookin' for work, he'd not let her leave da establishment eva. Tis why Miss Anne never got out, but she also stayed'ta help others like me Margaret escape 'fore dey twere foreva trapped in dat world. Me David at dat time had a room in a boardin' house 'bout 12 blocks east of me house now, not da greatest area but it twas a place'ta stay and'ta me Margaret it twas a palace from da Hades called da streets she just escaped._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dey lived in da room tagether for two weeks without da landlord knowin' dat she twas dere, but once she twas discovered dey had'ta prove dat dey twere married 'cause the landlord's wife didn't run one of dose 'establishments.' Even dough me David and me Margaret tweren't livin' in sin, afta all me David knew dat he had'ta treat me Margaret with delicacy due'ta her recent and past encounters with men. It twas Anne dat cashed in on some favors from some powerful men dat frequented Mr. Haze's establishment, but didn't want deir wives nor society knowin' deir secret. Let's just say dat me David and me Margaret got married, but deir marriage license twas back dated a few weeks._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dey lived'tagether for several months just as newly established friends, but eventually both of'em fell in love. I's could bore ya with deir courtin,' but just knows dat me David treated me Margaret twith upmost respect and devotion, and in return me Margaret gladly helped David find betta work and eventually fell in love twith'im too. Once me David secured an apprenticeship with respectable carpenter, it twas me Margaret's turn'ta start makin' her name for herself, but 'fore dey knew it she twas with child."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you mean, make a name for herself?" I heard myself ask._**

 ** _"_** ** _Awe, me Margaret twas equally talented as me David. Her voice matched his as well as her talent in cookin,' sewin,' crochetin,' and concoctin' perfumes and oils for men and women; but, once Annie twas born she devoted herself'ta deir lamb. She twas born'ta be a motha, and relished in it. Unfortunately, deir love created 'nother babe a few months afta Annie twas born, but da babe died in child birth and nearly killed me Margaret too. Da doctors twere able'ta fix me Margaret physically but mentally she had a long road 'head of her'ta recova._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya see dey took her uterus and in turn took her womanly pride. Not only did she loose deir son, but she lost the ability'ta give David 'nother son, even dough he told her she and Annie twere 'nough. She continued'ta sink inta a black whole of despair, and me David twas sinkin' in debt 'cause his apprenticeship just twasn't payin' 'nough for Margaret's psychological bills and food for'im and Annie. Dank da God Lord dat Miss Anne twas willin'ta watch her namesake, but Mr. Haze twas not so forgivin' twhen she twas late'ta work._**

 ** _"_** ** _Twhen me David saw Mr. Haze's handiwork on Miss Anne dat's twhen he made da hardest decision he ever had'ta make, give Annie a fightin' chance. Ya see twhen Mr. Haze confronted Anne twas when she twas at me David's apartment lookin' out for little Annie. Miss Anne prevented'im from hurtin' Annie dat day, but me David feared for Miss Anne and Annie's life._**

 ** _"_** ** _I dink dat yas knows da part of'im given up Annie inta Miss Turner's care. Da only time he shared dis with me, he sobbed like a baby 'cause he didn't know twhat'ta do, he felt so guilty but da walls twere cavin' in on him. It twas 'bout two weeks later dat he started'ta volunteer some of his time'ta da orphanage. He noticed dat certain parts of da exterior twere fallin' 'part. Me David took it upon himself'ta start repairin' da building, and in turn Miss Turner gave'im time with Annie._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jugglin' work, Margaret, and volunteerin' twere takin' a toll on me David, and in her black hole me Margaret started realizin' dat her David twas just a skeleton of da man she married and loved. She soon snapped out of it, but not in time'ta slow down da bills dat twere over shadowin'em. Da same bills dat would keep'em at arm's length from deir lamb for four years. Me Margaret neva blamed me David, she stated if it twere reversed she'd have done da same ding. She just said dank goodness dat Miss Turner saw da benefit of havin' David's help, and soon her help in da orphanage in exchange for spendin' time and keepin' an eye on Annie._**

 ** _Bessie, Mrs. McGuire paused for a few heart beats after stating the above dialogue. Her eyes had glazed over once again, but a soft smile of fondness with a twist of sadness graced her lips as well. Then as if to remind herself that she still had a job to do, Mrs. McGuire visibly shook herself from her little trance to push on with her with story._**

 ** _"_** ** _It twas 1924 twhen I twas in search of a handyman, and I lucked out dat Mr. Jones, me longest tenant, owned a shop next'ta da carpenter shop dat me David twas still apprenticin' for at dat time. It twas also me fortune dat me David and me Margaret twere searchin' for a closer place'ta live near da orphanage. I'd say livin' six blocks away versus sixteen twas an improvement._**

 ** _"_** ** _Anyways, me David and me Margaret accepted da back room for da handyman which twas located off da kitchen. Now, it tweren't much of a room, Mr. Warbucks and Miss Farrell, but da look on deir faces twhen I showed dem … well ya would have dought it twas a palace!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Anyhows, I'd say within da first two days me Margaret twas pitchin' in with da cookin,' da bakin,' and da mendin.' I realized I'd gotten a steal with me David 'cause his Margaret twasn't no lazy wife. She twas adamant 'bout doin' her share particularly'ta earn me trust as a tenant 'specially since she disappeared for several hours a day in da mornin' …"_**

 ** _Bessie, it was right at this moment that Mrs. McGuire started to choke up and struggle through her story a bit; and, God Bless Oliver for storing two handkerchiefs in his pocket today as he handed me one and then Mrs. McGuire the other. However, in the middle of her monologue, we could see that strong Irish willpower kick in because her speech became steadier after taking a few deep cleansing breaths._**

 ** _"_** ** _I-I-I's nev-neva had da chance'ta t-t-tell ea-ea-ch of'em how m-m-much I'd come'ta l-l-l-lovin' dem as me own fam-family. I tw-twas proud ya see, m-m-me D-D-David and m-me M-M-Margaret rose 'bove deir lot in l-l-life, and n-n-n-nearly achiev-v-ved deir g-goal … … … Now, don't get me wrong me David and me Margaret didn't confide in me 'bout deir little lamb until da last year, when dey asked for a larga room in me house dat 'came vacant. Of course, me dinking like a grandmama dought dey twere with child, and gladly said dat dey deserved a bigga room. 'Cause by da second year me David and me Margaret twere bringin' more income inta me home by all da goods dey created makin' me boardin' house da place'ta rent in me neighborhood!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Unfortunately, I's twas wrong 'bout me Margaret bein' with child, and I sorely twas sorry for bringin' it up one day as we twere makin' pumpkin pies, pumpkin cookies, and pumpkin rolls'ta sell dat day. Me Margaret broke down and sobbed her heart out as she confessed dat she tweren't able'ta have any more children, and dat she and me David had a daughter dey hoped'ta bring home soon._**

 ** _"_** ** _So's after two hours of rockin' me Margaret, as she confessed deir deepest secret and all deir hopes'ta pay off deir debt 'fore retrievin' deir lamb, me David showed up inta da kitchen and immediately knew twhat me Margaret had confessed. It twas later dat me David stated dat me Margaret needed a 'motha's shoulder'ta cry on' as well as me understanding and me nonjudgmental attitude durin' her confession. Me David said me Margaret neva forgave herself, even when he and Miss Turner continually tried'ta convince her dat her depression and despair of losing her newborn and future children twere not her fault nor twas it her fault dat in order for Annie'ta survive … me David had'ta give her up. Dey twere a pair 'cause me Margaret confessed earlier dat me David neva forgave himself for failin' his girls, even twhen she stated dat it twasn't his fault and it twas his only choice._**

 ** _"_** ** _It twas da followin' Sunday evenin,' twhen da dree of us twere in me sittin' room twhen me Margaret and me David shared deir life story with me as well as twhat dey twere doin' at da orphanage now'ta assist all da girls and Miss Turner. Ta say I twas impressed with deir ingenious thinkin' and selflessness tis an undastatement! Me David had repaired da majority of da buildin' already, and me Margaret … me Margaret assisted Miss Turner in creatin' several life skill programs'ta assist da girls twhen da government released dem inta da real world._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya see me David and me Margaret knew dat world, and without some kinda skill dose girls twould find deir way'ta da slimmest trade'ta survive! Sos besides Miss Turner teachin' da girls writin,' readin,' and arithmetic, me Margaret developed three skilled programs, one twas sewin', another twas cleanin,' and da otha twas cookin'._**

 ** _Oh Bessie, I remember my whole body suddenly jerking back like I'd been 'sucker punched' (another wonderful Annieism), when I realized what Mrs. McGuire was referring to earlier, about Miss Hannigan's deviousness turning Margaret's well thought out life skill programs into a sweatshop for her own benefit! What a viper! When I looked in my peripheral view I could see that Oliver shared my sentiments because his famous neck vein was bulging in addition to his hold on my hand and body were a bit more intense than before. I knew I needed to defuse his anger toward Miss Hannigan before he interrupted Mrs. McGuire's tale so I simply squeezed his hand in support and assurance that we were in this together. Oh Bessie, he in turn did the same thing as he gave me a light squeeze before his exterior started to relax again. When my focus returned to Mrs. McGuire, she had a twinkle in her eye indicating she enjoyed our private tête–à–tête._**

 ** _"_** ** _Now, da age'ta learn me Margaret's lessons started at da tenda age of ten, but dey twere simple lessons not twhat Miss Hannigan expects out of even da wee little ones now. Of course, da lessons Miss Turner started twhen da girls reached five years old, and I'm sure dat ya realize by now dat Miss Hannigan has kindly forgone dese lessons!"_**

 ** _Bessie, I wasn't surprise by these comments, but the look on Mr. Donatelli's face was priceless! I believe Miss Hannigan will be out of job soon, or some severe measures will be taken. I know in that moment Oliver was looking out me through his peripheral view, so I felt that I should confirm Mrs. McGuire's comments with my own suspicions. "Mrs. McGuire, I can assure you that within her second day here, I discovered that spelling M-I-DOUBLE S-I-DOUBLE S-I-DOUBLE P-I doesn't necessarily mean she can spell nor read other words. Annie barely knows all her letters, and we've also figured out fairly quickly that when Miss Turner left and Miss Hannigan took over Annie lost the privilege of learning her ABCs from an adult. Once I figured out her limited education, I enlisted my mother, Esther, a former school teacher to tutor Annie during part of her day while she stayed for the week. I felt that if she was given some instruction, even for a week, her sharp mind would strive to continue to learn on her own even a-a-after sh-she re-e-eturned t-t-to the orph-phange."_**

 ** _Bessie, I know Mrs. McGuire was giving me an appreciative look, as Mr. Donatelli looked horrified, and Oliver provided my body with a tight supportive squeeze as we both gave each other a tender look that spoke of the myriad of emotions we both share now which blanket the different possibilities of 'the could have beens' of losing our Annie._**

 ** _"_** ** _I's glad'ta see dat yas are not just beautiful but brilliant just like me Margaret. Annie's blessed'ta have two mamas like dat in her life time! And, two papas dat are fiercely protective and devoted toward deir girls. Anyway, Mr. Donatelli, I's can tell dat dis news confuses and horrifies ya! Well, let me enlighten ya, Miss Hannigan ain't no Miss Turner, yas would've been wise'ta keep Mrs. Baker on afta she married instead of penelyzin' her and da girls._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mr. Warbucks and Miss Farrell, Miss Turner met a lovely man named Baker, and afta courtin' for a year dey married, but instead of keeping Mrs. Baker onta continue her great work da board let her go at da beginning of 1928. Dey den hired dat WOMAN, Miss Hannigan, ta replace her. Me David and me Margaret, 'long with otha mamas and papas, twere barred from da orphanage. Miss Hannigan stated dat she no longa needed deir volunteerin,' but said dat da mamas and da papas could reapply for deir daughters' adoptions. Dis of course cost money dey didn't necessarily have, hence anotha set back for me Bennetts. Ya see Miss Turner always waved da fee since da mamas and da papas twere workin' for free._**

 ** _"_** ** _Den 'bout a week or two afta Miss Hannigan's announcement 'bout adoption, me David spotted his and Margaret's Christmas gifts'ta da girls in a pawn shop. He twas fit'ta be tied, twhen he returned'ta da shop'ta buy Annie's items back dat dey both painstakingly created from deir love. He wanted'ta buy all of it back, but it twas already gonna put a dent in deir money'ta reclaim Annie with … unfortunately, Miss Hannigan saw a cruel opportunity'ta pocket more money for herself so she continued'ta raise da adoption fee statin' room and board fees. Me David and me Margaret, nearly saw deir wish come true until, me Margaret's past interrupted deir plans."_**

 ** _Oh Bessie, the fire in Mrs. McGuire's eyes toward Mr. Donatelli when she discussed Miss Turner's … I mean Mrs. Baker's termination could have set him on fire, and the flames got hotter as she spoke of Miss Hannigan. However, they instantly dulled when she started to recall Margaret's past and the events leading up to the kitchen fire._**

 ** _"_** ** _Y-y-yas, see me Margaret's, sorry of an excuse of a man, uncle, Mr. Ryan started'ta stalk her twhen David twasn't 'round. Da day of da fire Margaret twas so jumpy dat she finally confided in me 'bout Mr. Ryan's reappearance, and dat he twas threatenin'ta harm David or Annie, if Margaret twasn't willin'ta give'im money._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yas, see her aunt died and he no longa had da income comin' in for his booze sos he set out lookin' for me Margaret since da rest of da family turned deir back on him. I'm sure money for booze and a good time, the louse! I told me Margaret dat we would get'im if he came 'round here, and throw'im in da clink. I eventually convinced her'ta tell David and we formed a fool proof plan'ta capture'im; but, a man as desperate as Mr. Ryan'ta fill his belly with booze can be unpredictable. L-L-Little did w-w-we know dat h-h-h-he would slip back toward me David's workshop in da middle of da d-d-day as h-h-he worked on some custom orders, and r-r-r-ran one of h-h-h-his own t-t-tools through h-his g-g-gut._**

 ** _During this time, Bessie, streams of tears were cascading down Mrs. McGuire's face as well as mine. I also know I heard Oliver's Adam's apple bob up and down a few times as Mr. Donatelli was taking deep breaths to come himself down, so the boys were also affected by her recount too. However, Mrs. McGuire's eyes then glazed over as silent tears continued to cascade down her cheeks, but her voice became steady. It was eerie, Bessie, like a cool calm took over her body … then I realized she was numbing herself for the rest of the story._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dat Mr. Ryan den h-h-headed toward da kitchen twere he caught Margaret and me unawares. He had dat bloody tool in his hand as he approached Margaret demandin' money or he'd kill deir lamb as well. Mr. Ryan also stated, through his slurred drunkin' speech, dat she'd be his again as well, sos she could be his money maker since her aunt twas gone. Den as he turned his gaze toward me, as if'ta take me out as well, me Margaret took a chair and bashed'im inta da wood stove. Twhen he landed on da stove, Mr. Ryan's shirt caught on fire from da burnas. He den started flingin' 'round'ta stop da fire, and in da midst of it me David came staggerin' inta da kitchen. Me David yelled at me'ta phone da police, sos I finally came out of me shocked stance. While I rang da police, I heard a lot of scufflin,' and den me Margaret's scream as me kitchen caught inta flames. Mr. Jones and Mr. Hill, two of me otha tenants rushed out of da house'ta get buckets of wata, and me neighbors soon came runnin' with buckets as well. When da flames twere out and da smoke settled, dere laid me Margaret and me David tagether, both twith fatal puncture wounds, and dat Mr. Ryan passed out due'ta da smoke!_**

 ** _After a long pregnant pause, Mrs. McGuire's eyes began to gleam back to life but with remorse to them as they continued to shine with silent tears. I know all of us to her probably looked like fish out of water with our mouths gaping open in shock and horror at Margaret and David's demise. She continued the rest of her story in a melancholy tone._**

 ** _"_** ** _Me kitchen twas restored by me David's carpenter friends, but a house is a house … nothin' could replace me David and me Margaret. Miss Anne and I both had dem cremated and we sprinkled deir ashes in Hutchinson River near deir favorite spot in Pelham Bay Park. Da picture I sent'ta da orphanage for deir lamb twas taken dere. Da one twere dey are picnicin' twhen Annie twas a baby._**

 ** _"_** ** _I's knows yas probably dinkin,' why didn't Miss Anne or I, claim Annie. Well, Miss Anne twas sick, dey dought it twas cancer, and I's started'ta become arthritic. It twasn't fair for Annie'ta come live with an agin' old lady, but I made sure'ta keep her treasures her parents left behind instead of sendin' dem'ta da orphanage for dat woman to hock off. Ifin' I twas to perish before she came of age, me son, Collin, twould have located Miss Annie'ta give dem'ta her twhen she left da orphanage. I may not have been able'ta take her in, but me eyes have stayed on da lamb since me David and me Margaret shared her story with me._**

 ** _"_** ** _Miss Annie's very lucky'ta have found yas two … I knows I should've come forward afta your announcement on da radio, but I was naïve'ta dink no one would fool you. Afta all, I figured dat WOMAN, would have burst da lambs bubble by givin' her da otha half along with her pictures. I shoulda known better, she'd shown her true colors'ta me David and me Margaret, within her first month of bein' da girls' caregiver, and dey tweren't pretty either. I'm sure her sticky hands twent through da stuff I sent o'er, but none of dem twere worth money just da end of a dream."_**

 ** _I heard myself clarifying the dream part for the dense men, "When you mean dream, you are stating the Bennetts' wish to reunite with Annie?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, me dear, da dream dey'd been workin' toward went up inta flames with dem, but dat doesn't mean I can't right da wrongs Mr. Ryan and Miss Hannigan created toward da lamb."_**

 ** _Bessie, to say there wasn't another dramatic pause, I'd be lying. I think all four of us took deep long breaths as our eyes all slid over to the two trunks and small dresser. Their craftsmanship was simple yet elegant, with Mrs. McGuire's silent permission, I scooted out of Oliver's embrace, and slowly opened one of the trunks. Then my nostrils were instantly filled with wonderful aromas of different flowers, spices, and wood; but, my breath was taken away when I saw the initials DB engraved in the top of the lid. Bessie, my eyes filled with tears again as knobby hands joined mine in the trunk._**

 _Good heavens, my pen is starting to fail me, and I'm trapped by Annie right now to retrieve another one! Let's just hope my violent shaking not only assists the pen, but doesn't awaken my distraught babe. Maybe Oliver or someone will be up here soon to not only assist me with my pen issue but Annie as well._

 _She's so brave with great perseverance and continued cheer which so many grown-ups lack these days; but, not many can say they've experienced all this drama she's encountered this past week. I wondered when she would finally break, not that I wished it for her! Okay, pen don't fail me now! I have so much to write down from earlier, and even though I have a photographic memory it's better utilized right after an event occurs!_

 ** _"_** ** _Dis trunk is filled with me Margaret's creations," stated Mrs. McGuire as Oliver joined us on the floor. "Yas, can see dat I's and a few of me tenants lovingly wrapped items me Margaret crocheted or sewed for da lamb. We also jugged and corked several of her perfumes and oils."_**

 _Rats, rats, and double rats! I've had to shake this pen five times already in order to finish this last paragraph. Where is Oliver?! I should have had Aaron set me up with more pens when he assisted me earlier with my folding tables. He's such a sweet under-footman in training! He came up to check on us 20 minutes after he and the other footmen left Annie's room earlier._

 _By then Annie had cried herself to sleep and I was stuck in our rocking chair. Not that I can complain because I love cuddling with Annie, but I so wanted to capture today's events down on paper for future reference before they became too fuzzy. So, Aaron saved me, not only by retrieving my two folding tables to place on either side of my chair, but also my journal. Bless him, but now I wish I would have thought to ask for more pens just in encase! Ugh! Let's hope someone comes soon and more shakes won't fail me until someone shows up!_

 ** _She then pulled out a few of the wrapped items in order to uncover a handmade lap writing desk. It was actually Mr. Donatelli that explained what it was indicating that it appeared to be a replica of Thomas Jeffers_**

 _NOOOOOOO! I can't believe my pen is dead … sorry Bessie, I'll have to update you when someone comes to assist me BECAUSE I'm not moving my little girl! I need this cuddling time as much as she does!_

* * *

I want to say thank you to my loyal viewers! It means a lot to me when I read the Traffic Stats for this story! I am glad there are several people interested in this storyline!

I'd also like to continue to thank my awesome reviewers! Your words of encouragement are wonderful for my creative juices! Thanks so much!

AnnieWarbucks

inawhisper

markaleen

Sara K M

showtunediva

Sis21K

The Unnamed Avatar


	7. July 5th (part 3 of ?)

Sorry for the delay, I've had a bit of writer's block and other life projects have gotten in the way (good things). I've got a few other chapters written, but still working on ironing out their plot lines. Not sure when I will post again, so thanks for your continued support. Especially my reviewers and previewers. Your words of encouragement are priceless!

In this continuation of Grace's diary entry for July 5th, you will notice that _**her writing continues to be in bold/italics**_ , but dialogue/interactions between her and Oliver while she writes is just normal font. Some _thought processes_ may just be in italics but not to0 many of them in this chapter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks and God Bless!

* * *

"Grace," whispered Oliver as he poked his head around Annie's door. He immediately saw his two girls in the now familiar rocking chair with Grace gently rocking back and forth with her eyes closed. Sandy who was sitting close to Grace's feet perked his head up to see the intruder, but when he realized who it was returned to his previous position. Oliver then noticed that Grace was not only flanked by Sandy in the front but by two folding tables by her sides. The picture before him was quite comically yet it was a fortress that would be hard for him to maneuver around for a kiss or two.

Then as he drew closer, he realized that his temptress was watching him under hooded lids as he walked quietly behind them. Once he reached the chair she tilted her head up ever so slightly for him to place a tender kiss upon her lips. Oliver then looked down to see Annie's hand fisting Grace's blouse for dear life as she slept. Awkwardness soon settled over Oliver and he instinctively reached out for the book on the table to flip through it, but with lighting speed Grace snatched it out of his hands without disturbing Annie.

"OLIVER, this is my diary!" softly exclaimed Grace.

"Oh … sorry," replied a chagrinned Oliver. He then noticed the discarded pen on the same table, and fingered it.

"Oliver, look at me," whispered Grace, "I'm sorry for grabbing my diary so abruptly … it's just … well …"

"Grace, I know what a diary is, Annabelle had one," softly grinned an ornery Oliver.

"Mhmm, and I bet you snuck a peak a few times especially with that wicked look."

"Me?!" responded Oliver with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Yes, you, my handsome rogue!"

However, their banter quickly stopped as Annie started to thrash around a bit on Grace's lap causing her grip on Grace's shirt to intensify which also provided Oliver a peep show. This instantly had Oliver's blood rushing to another anatomy part, but he instantly chastised himself and looked away. Grace on the other hand hadn't noticed as she soothed Annie with back rubs and sweet nothings in her ear. Once, Annie was lulled back to sleep her grip on Grace's blouse loosened, but not without Grace realizing what just occurred. It was confirmed when she glanced at Oliver's red tipped ears which in turn caused her face to flame a deep red.

When they were both able to overcome their embarrassment their eyes immediately found the other's as they shared a self-conscious grin. Grace not wanting their private moment as a family of three to end, opened her diary to her recent entry and handed it over to Oliver to glance at as she stated, "I wanted to capture down the events of today for future reference. I am sure that Annie will want to revisit today's meeting at some point in the near future. So, when Aaron returned to check on Annie and I, he discovered that I was immobilized by our pixie. So he kindly helped set up my folding tables, my diary, and this lousy pen that died on me about 15 minutes ago, so I would have something to do as Annie finally succumbed to her emotional exhaustion."

"Aaron? Who's Aaron?" whispered Oliver with a slight lilt of jealousy.

"Calm down my Casanova," softly grinned a pleased Grace as she placed a tender kiss to Oliver's palm before continuing, "He's one of the baby faced under-footmen in training. He's about 17 or 18, darling, and sees Annie as a kid sister. Last week, he joined Annie during her tennis lessons so she would have someone closer to her age to play against."

"Oh," Oliver replied with the tips of his ears flaming again.

"Oliver, grab one of those chairs over there and another pen for me, or better yet take Annie and we can all move over to that sofa," Grace instructed as she pointed to the loveseat in Annie's room.

"Are you sure she won't wake up?" whispered a concerned Oliver.

"No, she's dead weight Oliver," Grace stated as she started to pull Annie's hand from her blouse as she tucked it around her doll. Oliver then shooed Sandy up before he deftly scooped Annie into his arms as he moved over toward the loveseat. Initially there was a moment of hesitation on Oliver's part as to what to do next, because he really didn't want to relinquish his hold on Annie; but, his ever perceptive Grace had already acknowledged his need as a daddy to cuddle his cherub too, because instead of taking Annie back into her arms like she craved, she skillfully assisted him, as he sat down with their precious cargo.

Grace then went back to retrieve one of her folding tables, two new pens, and her diary. Once she returned to Oliver and Annie, she handed him her diary and pens so she could sit down beside them in on swift move as she unfolded her table in front of her. Grace then took the two new pens from Oliver and opened her diary back up to her recent entry (July 5th, 1933) for Oliver to read.

While Oliver started to skim over her entry she nimbly raised Annie's legs up onto her lap as she molded into Oliver's side. Sandy noticing his family was settled in on the sofa stealthily strolled over in front of Oliver to return to his protective position in front of his distressed mistress. Both adults shared a knowing look that Sandy's protective skills were very keen toward their little redhead. Oliver then returned his focus back toward Grace's diary as she tenderly brushed some of Annie's red locks out of her face.

Then once, Oliver had finished her entry he handed the diary back while softly stating, "You better get that photographic memory working again, because I agree having today's events written down will serve us better in the future when this little firecracker wants to reminisce about the Bennetts. And, by the way I'm the lucky one!" Oliver winked on his last declaration before he started to nuzzle Annie's head. He then took his free arm and wrapped it around Grace, who tenderly kissed him on the cheek as happiness radiated off her.

"I think you are right darling, but I've come prepared this time with two pens encase one fails me again," cheekily stated Grace before returning her attention back toward her last paragraph which was interrupted by the loss of ink.

 _Hmm, now where was I?_

 ** _She then pulled out a few of the wrapped items in order to uncover a handmade writing lap desk. It was actually Mr. Donatelli that explained what it was indicating that it appeared to be a replica of Thomas Jeffers_**

 _Oh, yes, Mr. Donatelli's explanation about the writing lap desk._

 ** _Jefferson's writing desk. Mrs. McGuire confirmed his suspicions as she grabbed a small hand bag that was lying beside the writing desk. She then dumped the contents of the bag to reveal a small key that fit into the locked drawer of the writing desk._**

 ** _Bessie, then Mrs. McGuire handed me … me mind you … Margaret's key. I remember when she handed it to me, I felt like we entered this surreal bubble … it felt monumental like a rite of passage or something. I can't explain it, Bessie, I just remember as my shaking hands held the key, I slowly turned my eyes toward Oliver as we shared a tender moment … I really can't explain it … it just felt like all the planets had aligned again. Mrs. McGuire didn't miss our look either as she soon joined our bubble while cupping both of our cheeks in her hands as she stated, "Deys would be proud and happy dat deir lamb is in such good hands."_**

 ** _Bessie, just when I thought I had my tear ducts under control again their flood gates reopened; however, this time I wasn't the only one crying as Oliver allowed his tears to finally cascade down his cheeks as well. Mrs. McGuire then gestured for me to open the drawer with the key while Oliver held the writing desk up for me as my trembling hands unlatched the lock. Again, I felt like we were in this dreamlike vortex of swirling emotions of awe, wonder, love, sorrow, and surrealism where we were finally going to have a glimmer of the Bennetts through their work of art. When I looked up into Oliver's eyes, Bessie, I could see the same emotions swirling around in his eyes. It was invigorating yet at the same time part of me felt that we were intruding, and that's when I looked up at Mrs. McGuire one more time to receive her permission._**

 ** _"_** ** _Da lamb will have her chance'ta look soon, but dis is filled with Margaret's notes'ta Annie, and David's portfolio of sketches he drew of da lamb and her friends at da orphanage."_**

 ** _My inner child suddenly had the courage I needed to continue my task, because I suddenly had a burst of excitement to see more pictures of Annie as a child. So little by little, I pulled the drawer open as it slowly revealed two neatly stacked leather portfolios (one a bit smaller than the other). Upon, further inspection, as I gently removed them from their resting place, I noticed the intricate work on both pieces … they were absolutely breath taking. Both of them had the Celtic Claddagh and knot symbols delicately imprinted on them in addition to their initials._**

 ** _"_** ** _Me David lovin'ly created both of dese for himself and me Margaret. Ya see dey didn't have da money for blank paper books for deir notes or sketches, sos dey would use different types of scrap paper or stationary dat dey found. Twas Margaret's idea for da larger binder for David's sketches, but he made her one for deir first Christmas, at me house, for her notes."_**

 ** _When I carefully withdrew them from the drawer my hands were shaking again, Oliver quickly yet gently set the writing desk down then he hastily stood up to assist Mrs. McGuire and myself to the table in the sitting room. He then motioned for Mr. Donatelli to join us. I remember giving him a rebuffed look initially for inviting Mr. Donatelli into our little bubble of surrealism; but, he silently told me it was necessary for him to understand the Bennetts so he could rectify the wrongs which were occurring in the orphanage since Miss Hannigan took over._**

 ** _Bessie, have I told you yet how invigorating it is that I can now communicate with Oliver on a whole new level!?_**

 ** _Anyway, we slowly lifted our eyes again to Mrs. McGuire in silent query (that is, asking for her permission to proceed and open the Bennetts' leather binders). She in turn, with a twinkle in her eye, nodded her consent._**

 ** _Bessie, the notes to Annie! She addressed them to her 'Little Pixie!' There were about 30 short notes, no more than five paragraphs long, to Annie that were very random in their dates, storylines, and themes. We only skimmed over a few of her notes, because I for one felt like I was intruding. I also knew that with her handwriting in cursive, Miss Annie, wouldn't be able to read the notes on her own for a while so I knew I would be reading them with her if she requested it. I also wanted to give my tear ducts a reprieve, because the first few notes were about how Margaret regretted her downfall and how it left her family destitute. Plus, just like me, Oliver wanted to see the sketches of Annie as a younger child._**

 ** _Oh Bessie, we were not disappointed! The sketches of our little minx or should I say pixie were breath taking, and if we weren't already mesmerized by the sketches in graphite and pen, Mrs. McGuire's statement that David sketched them from memory was even more mind boggling. The drawings started off with Annie as a child in the orphanage, and slowly descended into her infancy. The ones that had me memorized, at least, were the ones of Margaret/Annie, David/Annie, and all three of them together. He did it as if the scenes were reflected from a window or a mirror._**

 ** _My hands were shaking so badly, Bessie, but after we came to the last sketch the old grandfather clock struck the next hour causing all of us to look up a bit startled! Had we truly stayed in the office for that long?! Leapin' Lizards! Oliver and I both shared a look of bewilderment that our little minx hadn't come looking for us. Then a small mischievous grin spread on Oliver's face with a slight twinkle in his eye. He then shared his thought, "She's probably holding FDR hostage with her charm and hero worshipping."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oliver! That's not nice to say about our daughter! He's probably enjoying her audience, and trying to corrupt her away from your Republican views. I'm sure he sees her as your heiress and has her convinced to donate half your fortune to the Government already," I cheekily responded stunning Oliver into astonishment, as our two guests attempted to stifle guffaws at his expression, however, I must say I wasn't able to control mine!_**

 ** _Then Oliver playfully attempted to give me his death glare, but it only unleashed my uncontrolled belly laugh. He soon joined me in addition to Mrs. McGuire and Mr. Donatelli. When our laughs finally subsided an awkward calm blanketed us, then Oliver and I silently agreed that Annie needed to be retrieved for the next phase of Mrs. McGuire's visit. As we both excused ourselves from the room to retrieve Annie, we offered both of our guests the refreshments which we stumbled upon outside the sitting room's doors. We also stated that we would take a few minutes to freshen up before we rejoined them, and they were free to do the same!_**

 ** _Oliver then led me toward one of the large powder rooms on the main floor. I remember thinking I need to invest in more flat shoes because between Annie's daily dashes of enthusiasm and Oliver's long purposeful strides my heels will never last me more than a week nor my feet. Oliver then slammed the powder room door closed as he hoisted me up onto the vanity to ravish my body and lips, but just like this morning after receiving a delicious sample he pulled abruptly away. Thank goodness he explained himself this morning or I'd have had another ding to my pride when his mouth and hands suddenly departed from my body._**

 ** _Bessie, then I saw it, he was losing control of his emotions, his wall of self-perseveration had finally been sieged. I immediately opened my arms up to him as he gladly engulfed me into a tight embrace as startling sobs were unleashed … which mind you, he's probably had stored up since childhood._**

 ** _On a side note, Bessie, I am sure Annie and his life parallel each other in many ways. I remember thinking, thank goodness I was sitting down so I could better support his weight as he crumbled in my arms for over 10 minutes. Bessie, in that moment I knew I had to be the strong one, and compose myself enough to retrieve Annie from the dining room without alerting her or our family and friends of the continued turmoil surrounding three of us._**

 ** _Bessie, how did I lull Oliver's emotional mayhem? By doing what felt natural, by caressing his bald head and rubbing his back in a soothing motion, as I alternated between murmuring sweet nothings in his ear and providing him with loving kisses to his temple._**

 ** _Have I failed to mention yet that this week has been a whirlwind?! That is, one minute I'm only Oliver's secretary bringing home an orphan for a much needed PR move and now I'm his fiancée! I mean Bessie, I'm finally getting a few of my lifetime wishes this week. And you know I'm still reeling over Oliver's revelation that he's always viewed me more than his secretary but never acted on his feelings until now_** [NN1] **_. Another wish that's come true this week is finally becoming Annie's mommy; but, I never dreamed my wishes would be paired with all these raw emotions as well. Let's just say, I sure hope that the rest of the week leading up to our marriage goes smoothly, but I highly doubt it (at the rate we are going)._**

"I would hope so too," Oliver whispered in Grace's ear sending a shiver down her spine, "Let's just pray no more drama like this occurs, that is, let's not look for trouble before it happens." Oliver finished as he kissed Grace behind her ear, right before she turned her head to give him a sideways glance.

"So, now you've been reading over my shoulder Mr. Warbucks? Tsk, tsk. Well, you know there is a required payment for intruding on a girl's secret thoughts and feelings," impishly whispered Grace as she leaned her head closer to Oliver's lips.

Oliver responded cheekily to Grace's nonverbal request by ever so slightly pulling back his head away from her lips. "Oh really, I was under the impression that today's entry was fair game since I've read half of it," Oliver softly huffed.

Grace squinted her eyes in mocked surprised. "Oliver, really I think a man of with your business sense would never presume anything! What have you always said, 'Miss Farrell assumptions can lead to devastating mistakes that can be very costly!'" Grace sassed back earning a playful growl from Oliver before his lips descended on hers. Once, they both came back up for air, Grace breathlessly gave Oliver permission to continue reading over her shoulder before returning her focus back to her diary.

 ** _Soooo, once Oliver's sobs subsided, I continued to pepper him with soothing kisses until he raised his head from the crook of my neck. He then planted soft tender kisses to my lips before he placed his forehead on mine. I then lovingly cupped his head in my hands as I stated, "We will talk about this later." He conceded with a silent nod, understanding my underlying meaning that we would be opening the old doors to his past so I could fully understand the man I was marrying this upcoming weekend._**

Grace turned ever so slightly after writing this statement down to gage Oliver's response to it; however, the only responses he continued to give to her were occasional humphs, supportive caresses, and sporadic nuzzles of love which he was alternating between her and Annie.

"Just for the record, I was honored as well as humbled this morning when you loved me enough to share your pain with me," whispered Grace as she starred at her diary for courage as she stated her mind.

Oliver again nuzzled his head with hers but then started to nibble on her ear which caused her breath to hitch before he replied, "Your welcome, and for the record, I can't remember a time where I've ever felt so much love and security to allow the flood gates to unleash. I-I-It was cathartic and liberating as well. I hope that makes sense?"

"Oh yes, Oliver," quietly stated a pleased Grace before she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "but you're still not off the hook." Oliver acknowledged her innuendo from earlier about sharing his past with her soon, then nudged her attention back toward her diary.

 ** _Once, we both freshened up a bit, we left the sanctuary of the powder room, and headed in opposite directions (Oliver to return to our guests, and I to retrieve our chatterbox). Let's just say, I know my Annie, but I'm not sure who was holding court, her or FDR; however, always being perceptive, Annie didn't hesitate to leave FDR's side when she saw me enter the dining room._**

 ** _Bessie, I felt like I was leading Annie into another lion's den, and I wasn't sure if she would come out of it as unscathed as she did the other day when we reviewed her file with her. This news wasn't just going to leave her sad that her parents were truly dead, but it was going to cause her unbearable heartache when she realized that they were there for her until their deaths (that is, in the background and loving her when they could but not wanting to suck her into a life of poverty). I wasn't sure if our precocious ten year old would be able to fully grasp the sacrifice the Bennetts made … I know, I for one would have rather lived in rags with my parents than that orphanage. My hope, Bessie, was that we (that is, Mrs. McGuire, Oliver, and I) would be able to help take the sting out of the news._**

 ** _I remember hearing, "Mom, what is it?" before we entered the Mediterranean study. Bessie, I tried to plaster on an encouraging smile, but I think it came out more as a grimace. Instantly, I saw my daughter's disposition of concern change to guarded. I had to prep her before we went into the 'lion's den of truth,' so I pulled her over to a nearby bench as I invited her to sit on my lap. She immediately took a seat and tucked her head under my chin._**

 ** _"_** ** _Annie, dear, you're going to meet a lovely lady, Mrs. McGuire, who knew your parents."_**

 ** _"_** ** _My parents?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, your first parents, Margaret and David Bennett." Oh Bessie, I felt my baby girl go ridged in my arms as if she was steeling herself for a letdown, a battle, or who knows what! All I know is that I just wanted to cocoon her from any more pain, so I instantly wrapped her up into a tight yet loving hug; and, within a minute I felt her relax into my body. I vaguely recall the background noises that were floating around our cocoon of support and safety (that is, our family and friends leaving the dining room to enter different rooms, Cecile and Annette's whispered voices, then the click of the study's door, and footsteps coming toward us)._**

 ** _"_** ** _Grace? Annie?" inquired a concerned Oliver as he knelt down in front of us. His perplexed yet concerned face was so adorable that I couldn't help myself as I tenderly stroked it for a second._**

 ** _Then a timid voice whispered, "Daddy, mommy said that the ol' lady, Mrs. McGuire, use'ta know my otha … I mean my first parents, Margaret and David."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, Annie, your mom is right … Annie, you know how we had that 'man to man' talk a few days ago?" stated Oliver awkwardly as Annie hesitantly nodded. I knew Oliver was trying to prepare Annie as well, but he too was struggling to find the right words and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. In one swift move I grabbed that hand and tenderly took it into mine, we then shared a supportive look before I continued his monologue._**

 ** _"_** ** _Annie, I'm not sure what your 'man to man' talk was about, but what Mrs. McGuire is going to tell you about your folks. The news may be hard to grasp and quite frankly very upsetting for a number of reasons. Just know that your daddy and I will be with you the entire time, and that you are not alone in this. We love you and would do anything in our power to prevent any more pain involving your past; but, just know this as well, the Bennetts loved you just as much and did everything in their power to return to you. The locket and the note were not a fabrication, but they truly intended to readopt you when their circumstances were better."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Mom, you said a lot of big words again!" Annie huffed._**

 ** _"_** ** _What your mom was trying to say so delicately, Annie, is … w-w-well, your parents were never too far from your side … that is, up until their deaths. They just had a lot of medical bills that sent them to the poor house and weren't able to take care of you properly …" trailed of Oliver as he looked around the area. When he noticed a few eavesdroppers he suggested, "girls, let's take this into the study."_**

 ** _Annie initially looked at Oliver with a hint of doubt and sorrow before taking his offered hand, after he stood up. She then turned her troubled eyes toward me as she extended her other hand out for me to take. However, before I accepted it I cupped her face in both my hands and said, "Annie, I want you to know that you are not alone in this, your daddy and I will be there every step of the way." I then shared with her an Eskimo kiss to seal my promise before I grabbed her offered hand. Oliver gave both of us a comforting wink and supportive grin before the three of us entered the lion's den together, as a united front._**

 ** _Oh Bessie, I could feel Annie's anxiousness as we drew near to the sofa, I also caught her eyes flickering toward the trunks, small dresser, and the scattered items laying on the floor and desk. Bessie, this is when I knew some of her innocence had already been robbed because most young children would have lost the battle of curiosity and skipped over to discover the treasures the trunks and dresser contained; but, no Miss Hannigan stole that from Annie and the other girls! So instead my little cherub sat stoically between Oliver and me, after we introduced her to Mrs. McGuire._**

 ** _During the 'sugarcoated' version of the Bennetts' demise, Mrs. McGuire took the lead and only needed our assistance a few times. I, for one, can say that outwardly Annie appeared very calm and collected, but the vise grip she had on my hand confirmed the inner turmoil she was experiencing throughout Mrs. McGuire's monologue._**

 ** _Oh Bessie, the worst was yet to come, after the monologue, Annie's eyes slid back over toward the trunks and dresser; and, almost like in a trance, Annie's eyes soon glazed over as she slowly stood up to move toward them. Mrs. McGuire, then gradually boosted herself up from the adjacent chair to move next to Annie. She then sat down on the ottoman she used earlier with us as she gazed at Annie's dull eyes. Annie then looked up at her with silent permission to touch each item. Mrs. McGuire agreed in silence as she picked up an item for added encouragement. Then Annie turned toward Oliver and me as she glanced toward the space near her as a mute invitation to join her._**

 ** _Once Oliver and I had established ourselves on the floor next to Annie, our little girl slowly picked up one of Margaret's packages. Then those sweet knobby hands assisted with the twine that bound the paper around the item. Once the paper was removed the most adorable rag doll was revealed. "Dis, is Raggedy Ann, me Margaret always dought it was fittin' dat her Annie have one of dese. She'd say what irony dat dere twas a book 'bout a redheaded Ann out dere."_**

 ** _Annie, just kept looking at it for the longest time, Bessie. She then squinted her eyes almost like she was trying to remember something. Annie then did the most peculiar thing, she raised the doll up to smell it. When she removed her face from the doll, her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she looked toward Mrs. McGuire. "Yes, me lamb dat is da doll ya got from me David and me Margaret dat last Christmas 'fore Miss Hannigan arrived. Me David found it in a pawn shop not one week afta she took o'er. He bought it back for ya 'cause your mama put so much love inta it."_**

Oliver started to wonder if Grace's emotions were getting to her as her penmanship began to slowly decline over the course of the last few paragraphs; but, the hitch to her breath and a few splashes of tears on the paper solidified his suspicions that today's chaos was finally impacting her. "Grace, it's okay to fall apart … I'll catch you, like you did for me earlier," tenderly whispered Oliver.

His only response was a sideways glance and a half smile as silent tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. Oliver then reached into his pocket to retrieve another handkerchief eliciting a soft chuckle from Grace as she gladly accepted it. "I believe I will be keeping the handkerchief company I own. If anything, I'll keep it afloat!" teased Oliver with a twinkle in his eye.

Oliver's soft belly laugh caused Annie to stir, but to her parents' relief she continued to slumber on with her nose buried in her doll and Oliver's polo shirt. Grace gave Oliver a once over to not only gage his comfort level with the task of soothing Annie back to sleep, but also to silently appraise his attire again. _He's finally let loose a bit (per Annie); that is to say, he's actually dressed very casual today instead of in one of his stiff business suits! Very sexy indeed!_

Oliver caught the appraising satisfied gleam when he met Grace's eyes. His ears went immediately red, but soon both adults had to look away as their eyes started to spark with desire. "Oh Oliver, are you s-s-s-sure we j-just can't pack up Annie and Sandy in the D-D-Duesenburg and dash away to get married?" quietly trembled Grace, due to the lilt of desire laced in her voice.

"Grace, look at me," softly pleaded Oliver, "I would do that in a heartbeat, but I think you of all people deserve the fairytale wedding. Plus, I think Annie would be highly disappointed if she wasn't your flower girl."

Grace just looked over at Oliver and whispered, "I've never wanted a fairytale wedding just the man I gave my heart to so long ago." She sealed her last comment with a kiss before impishly stating, "Besides, I'm not sure our fairytale would be Cinderella … I'd say it's more like Beauty & the Beast."

This caused Oliver to softly growl in Grace's ear before he finally succumbed to his amusement with a soft snort. Their amused eyes met again before Oliver flicked his eyes back to Grace's diary as a silent hint to continue with her writing. A soft sigh and a playful roll of her eyes, Grace agreed and returned her attention back to the task at hand.

 ** _Bessie, I was reeling and so was Oliver when we shared a look after this revelation. I had to keep telling myself to be strong for Annie even though I wanted to break with her. The only thing I could do was rub her back in support to tell her quietly that I was there for her. She slowly acknowledged my love and support as she started to lean into my side for comfort._**

 ** _Then as a silent tear escaped from her eyes, she replied to Mrs. McGuire, "I kinda rememba'em," as she turned her attention back to us before continuing, "that picture in the file, I couldn't place'em but I knew, I knew'em; and, not 'cause they were my long lost folks. They were the nice man and lady that were 'round a lot, he was always fixin' things, and she helped Miss Turner a lot. They gave all of us hugs and kisses before they left each day. Sometimes …" trailed off Annie with a forlorn look to her face._**

 ** _"_** ** _What is it Annie?" questioned Oliver as we both sat on pins and needles._**

 ** _Annie, attempted to nonchalantly shrug off her next statement but failed miserably, "I don't know, sometimes I felt like they liked me a bit more, but most orphans feel that way when they get extra attention or special treatment. But they n-n-never t-tried t-t-t-to ad-dopt m-m-me as a k-k-kid._**

 ** _"_** ** _T-t-hen again, I w-was always adamit that my folks would return for me," tearfully stated Annie as she gazed up at Oliver and me. We both shared a look that stated this was not the time nor the place to correct her attempt to say another 'large word' like 'adamant' during her dialogue. However, it was sweet in a way, because it appeared as though she was still comfortable enough, with us, that she could continue to attempt to build her vocabulary even during this most sorrowful, melancholy time._**

 ** _While Oliver and I were sharing our silent tête–à–tête, Annie apparently had returned her focus back toward Mrs. McGuire and Raggedy Ann. Because I soon heard the rickety old brogue again as well as someone taking in deep breaths through her nose. "Ah, da olfactory tis a powerful sense," started Mrs. McGuire as she ran her knobby hands through Annie's curls, "be a sweet lass and grab me dat small wood box on da bottom of dis here trunk. Dank ya love."_** **_Bessie, I think all three of us were holding our breaths as we awaited the unveiling of the contents within the box. As she removed the lid, vials of corked oils and fragrances were revealed. Then Mrs. McGuire pulled out one of the bottles and handed it over to Oliver to uncork it. Oliver then slowly manipulated the cork off the vial, one because it appeared it had a tough seal and two not to spill its contents, "Me David, was very inventive twhen it came'ta containers. Dese twere me Margaret's … twhat's da word … ah, samplers, dey twere da ones she used twhen she twas makin' new bottles. She didn't want da oils and perfumes'ta dry up on her, sos me David created dese special corks'ta prevent dat from happenin'. I knows I check on dese several times a year."_** **_Once, Oliver was able to uncork the smell Mrs. McGuire tilted her head toward Annie, "Take a whiff of dat me dear, tis it da smell dats lingerin' on yours doll?" Annie, then took a big whiff of the oil and instantly had tears in her eyes. Mrs. McGuire took out another vial and again handed it to Oliver as she said, "Yes your olfactory tis workin' well'ta help yours young memory."_**

 ** _Annie, handed the bottle over to me once I started to rub her back in comfort. She silently pleaded with me to take a whiff as well. Oh Bessie, the smell was intoxicatingly sweet and pleasant, and as I was sniffing Margaret's scent, Oliver had handed Mrs. McGuire the other bottle. I then handed Oliver the bottle in my hand so he could smell it too, as Mrs. McGuire handed Annie the other uncorked bottle to whiff at the same time. Annie's unshed tears were all I needed to know that the vials of oil were unleashing forgotten memories of the Bennetts' care and love toward her. She then handed me a masculine scent that left no imagination that the owner who wore it was a bit rugged yet suave. "Tis me Margaret and David's scents, she rarely sold dem. Hers tis called, 'Mags Serendipity,' and his tis called, 'Heroic Spirit.' Dey both named da otha's fragrance. Da recipes tis o'er dere with da pictures; but, I believe 'Mags Serendipity' is a combination of orange, lavenda, and vanilla, and "Herioc Spirit' is a mixture of black pepper, cedar wood, orange, and sandalwood."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why'd she not sell'em, 'cause they're nice smells?" softly asked Annie, as I felt her curl into a self-defensive ball by my side for protection._**

 ** _Bessie, I heard myself softly answer, as I cuddled her with all the love and support I could silently muster, "Because Annie, Mrs. McGuire is right, the olfactory which is also known as your smelling sense, is very powerful. It can 'drum up' many emotions and feelings when you get a whiff of a certain aroma. Your mother was a very clever and creative lady, she wouldn't want others to share what was uniquely hers and your father's. They were leaving … per se a scented clue so when they returned for you, you would know who they were or at least experience 'warm fuzzy feelings' when you whiffed their scents as they embraced your with all their love and devotion … that is, toward you, over the years in which you were separated from them."_**

 ** _Bessie, as I cupped Annie's face (in loving support in addition to thumbing away her silent tears) during my attempt to explain Margaret's purpose, I saw her disposition change from perplexed, to dawning, to even more melancholy, to hurt, and then all of a sudden in a blink of an eye I saw her self-preservation click in as she responded, "I think so … like how I know its daddy walking in because he always smells woodsy with a hint of citrus along with his cigar smoke, but mom you have four smells. You have Channel no. 5, Shalimar, Tabu, and Joy. Do you know what scents are in them? What's daddy's called, does it have a name too? Do you know what it's made out of too?"_**

 ** _Bessie, can we say my cheeks were turning a bright red, because it seemed Mrs. McGuire and Mr. Donatelli were going to be privy to some intimate information in order to help deflect some my daughter's turbulent emotions! Leapin' Lizards! I also realized in that moment, Oliver and Annie shared the same compartmentalizing trait that often occurs during intense emotional times in order to shield their tattered hearts from yet more pain by deflecting or changing the subject away from them. (That is, by diverting the attention elsewhere instead of the tough subjects in front of them; but, I decided to go along with Annie's avoidance scheme to give her some time to regroup before more secrets were revealed to us.)_**

"Humph, so she gets that trait from me, does she?" softly mocked Oliver, in an annoyed voice. Grace glanced toward Oliver with a knowing look, then quirked her eyebrow playfully in a challenging position. Oliver half chuckled and snorted his replay before Grace returned to her page.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, I have all four of those, but I am not sure what they are made out of my dear. The companies who produce them don't release their ingredients for fear of the other's stealing their recipes for profit. However, I can say, I wear Joy the most, these days."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, I mean, yes, that's my favorite 'cause you smell like one of Mrs. Greer's bouquets. It's so re-re-refreshing, that's it! I betcha its made outta lot of different flower ar-aromas, " Annie cheekily grinned and replied before placing an Eskimo kiss on my nose, "But what's daddy's called and do'ya know what it's made out of too? I betcha his is real expensive, and one of a kind too!"_**

 ** _Dear Lord, Bessie, I've never felt so embarrassed in all my life._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well Annie, you're right about one of those thought processes, but it's definitely not outrageously priced as most people would think. When we go to Europe, I go to a little shop in France that specializes in creating unique blends for people. They have a file containing the cologne recipe they personally make for your daddy."_**

 ** _Bessie, if my mortification wasn't apparent before then, it was after Oliver playfully joined in the conversation._**

 ** _"_** ** _Grace, you're stalling my dear, what's the name of my cologne, and on a side note, I am sure Miss Annie would love to know the story behind the recipe?! Also, Annie, as you are learning very quickly, not everything that is expensively packaged turns out to be valuable or worth the cost in the end."_**

 ** _Bessie, my body was on fire from not only Oliver's double meaning but embarrassment too; BUT one look at Oliver's expression, which was a combination of mischievousness, gloating, and desire, I suddenly felt the urge to strip it off his face. I'm not sure what the other three in the room were doing, but I vaguely recall hearing Annie say "they've been doin' that a lot more these days … goin' inta their own little world of 'adult eye talk'."_**

A soft baritone chuckle pulled Grace's attention away from her writing, and even though she didn't turn her head toward Oliver, he knew he caught her attention. Because her pen which was about to start the next paragraph stopped in midair as if she was in thought, however, the goosebumps on her neck gave her away. Oliver then rested his chin on her shoulder then playfully nipped at her ear before murmuring, "Oh really?!"

"Oliver Warbucks, you don't play fair," softly hissed Grace as she attempted to control her erratic heart beat due to his nearness. Once she was able to calm down a bit she stated, "I could always move further away so you can't read over my shoulder."

This earned a playful pout from Oliver, but before he could retort Annie started to stretch from her nap. This earned a 'mama stink-eye' from Grace, but instead of feeling chastised Oliver had this overwhelming burst of delight, love, and satisfaction blanket over him. The contentment in his demeanor had a sobering effect on Grace who immediately shared a relaxed smile with him as they both turned their attention to Annie.

When Grace saw Annie start to thrash in her slumber, she put down her diary and pen on the folding table before turning her full attention back toward their daughter. She then began to sooth the tension lines on her forehead as she whispered sweet nothings to her. Before long Annie relaxed back into Oliver's side as she took a deep breath in and slowly expelled it out with, "M-M-Mommy-y-y a-a-nd d-d-daddy W-W-Warbucks." She soon drifted back to sleep with a peaceful look on her face.

Once Grace knew that Annie had drifted back to sleep she went back to retrieve her diary, but was stopped short by Oliver as his free hand caught her chin. "Grace, you never fail to amaze me," murmured Oliver as Grace immediately felt her cheeks flame causing her to naturally dip her head down due to the sudden feeling of shyness she felt from the foreign praise. "No look at me Grace, you are an amazing woman … not only are you the greatest business associate I've ever worked with, but in just over a week you have blossomed into a remarkable mother.

"The night after the movies, when I asked you how you learned to tuck Annie into bed, and you said I did it too … well, I was honored that you included me in that sentiment, but what I really meant to say was how you continue to astound me, even when I think I've figured you out. I mean in less than a week you were able to not only adapt to Annie's presence, but also continue to do your job efficiently well. Then slowly I saw the 'old vibrant' Grace come back to life with a twist of innate maternal skills, it was as if Annie had been around for years."

Grace beamed from Oliver's praise, "That's why I agreed to adopt her, I'll never forget that look of disappointment and how your whole disposition wilted in front of me. I was terrified I would completely lose you this time, but the stakes were even higher and in a blink of an eye I realized I would not only lose you but the family I desired to have with you which included our little pixie."

"Oh Oliver, thank you for sharing," sniffed Grace before she planted a tearful kiss on his lips. When they pulled up for air they both rested their foreheads together as they tenderly looked down at their ten year old.

"I'm so glad she's ours, Oliver. I know she's only been here for over a week, but it feels like a lifetime. I barely remember what the mansion felt like before her arrival. Cold, sterile? Are just a few descriptive words that come to mind, however, it now feels like a home because of her," whispered Grace as she lovingly toyed with one of Annie's unruly curls.

"I know what you mean, love," softly stated Oliver earning himself a giddy grin from Grace. They stayed in that position for another few minutes before Grace returned back to the task at hand, but not before warning Oliver to behave and let her finish capturing their visit with Mrs. McGuire. Oliver agreed begrudgingly to keep his comments, snorts, and flirtations to himself.

 _Now where was I … Oh yes!_

 ** _"_** ** _Fine!" I huffed in playful exasperation toward Oliver as I relented in sharing a bit of our history with two strangers and my daughter, "Annie, on one of our trips to Europe I discovered a little fragrance shop in France, owned by the Bessettes who create personal perfumes and colognes for their patrons. One of the first steps, Senor and Senora Bessette have their customers do is fill out a questionnaire about the persona of the recipient; however, at the time when I filled it out for your daddy, they were unaware of the person they were creating it for … so what your daddy is trying to impishly tell you, Annie, is that I named it."_**

 ** _"_** ** _So, mom, what's it called and what's it made out of?"_**

 ** _Bessie, I could hear the amusement in our little girl's voice … so I knew her stall tactic was helping her rebuild her wall of self-preservation again. Oliver, also flicked a sly grin toward Annie as he answered, "Your mom, as you know Annie, has a sense of humor ..._** ** _even at the beginning of our working relationship, it would occasionally pop up, out of nowhere. Annie, it's called 'Bellowing Fella,' and I'll have you know, Grace, I am very familiar with the shop, because they've done exceptionally well ever since I gave them permission to use my name."_**

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT!?" I heard myself proclaim._**

 ** _"_** ** _Grace, tsk, you of all people should know by now that I have my ways of finding out where everything I own is purchased."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why yes Oliver, but I watch them make it personally each time, to specifically rule out any poisoning possibilities. Why do you think I go there each year myself to have it made for you personally?!"_**

 ** _However, our private_** ** _tête-à-tête_** ** _was again interrupted by our little minx, "So why'd ya pick out 'Bellowin' Fella,' mom?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, Grace, why did you name it 'Bellowing Fella?'?" Oliver teased right after Annie's inquiry._**

 ** _Bessie, I wasn't going to give Oliver the satisfaction of seeing another blush creep up on my cheeks, so I addressed Annie during my reply, "Annie, when the Bessette's create a cologne or a perfume for a specific individual, they concoct three small samples to test on the owner's skin to see which one mixes best with his/her natural skin oils. Sometimes a fragrance that smells good on one person isn't always pleasing on another because it blends different with each unique musk."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, I think I undastand … but where did you get the name 'Bellowin' Fella'?"_**

 ** _Bessie, I can already see for the rest of my life, those two are going to give me a run for my money. Let's just say one was giving me a perplexed yet amused look, and the bigger one had a sassy satisfied look on his._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm getting there Annie, anyway, when I went to get your father's cologne made up, I wasn't expecting three samples. The Bessettes insisted that I have the gentleman in question sample each one on his skin to see which one suited him best._**

 ** _"_** ** _You see Annie, the whole reason I went there was because your father wore a cologne at the time, a very expensive one mind you, which was nauseating. It didn't suit him at all! Let's just say his reception to the samples were not pleasant, and he protested them by bellowing at me for at least 15 minutes. However, his bellowing set off my Irish temper by then because I wasn't in the habit of buying men cologne, and my only objective was to assist with his image so people didn't want to turn up their noses in disgust due to his aroma … NOT HIS SURLY AND MEAN BUSINESS DISPOSITION!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _So what happened," inquired Annie with abated anticipation._**

 ** _"_** ** _I told her that my valet had suggested it to me because it was a new cologne out of India that the elites were all raving about in their circles; and, your mom said that she didn't care if it was imported from Mars because I stank like a skunk. She then pointed out that I would be wise to watch my European associates and their nonverbal cues during our next few meetings to see how repelling or appealing my aroma truly was to them."_**

 ** _Annie snickered on the skunk comment along with Mrs. McGuire, Bessie, it was quite adorable. I could tell Mrs. McGuire approved of our stall tactic, she may be old but she wasn't blind to see how tense and anxious Annie was becoming due to her olfactory skills igniting old memories with the Bennetts._**

 ** _"_** ** _So then what happened daddy Warbucks?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I took your mom's advice begrudgingly, and was humbly surprised, mind you, after your mom's enlightening assistance the day before, to find that a few of my colleagues were trying to covertly move their chairs away from me during our meetings. I also became quite irked by my valet that he would continue to persist that I use the foul cologne. "_**

 ** _Again, Annie snorted at Oliver's exasperated confession which was accompanied by his comically expressions of disbelief and bewilderment. Bessie, I then picked up where he left off, "Your daddy, in his usual way, 'caved' into my suggestion by placing his bare arm in front of my face two days later as I was typing up some of his notes. He then softly ordered me to pick the one I liked best, and to purchase it quickly because he already dumped the offending cologne down the toilet._**

 ** _"_** ** _Soooo still being a little miffed by your daddy, I gave him a bit of a 'stink eye' before I begrudgingly sniffed his arm. I then pointed to the one I liked best. He then handed me the vial that matched the fragrance I picked out, as he turned my chair around to silently order me to fetch his new cologne._**

 ** _"_** ** _When I returned to his European office with his new bottle of cologne, I marched straight up to his desk as he talked with the French Ambassador on the phone, as I gently slammed the bottle on the desk in front of him. I then waited for him to read the label, and once I knew he had, I did an about face and stalked out of his office like an annoyed soldier that just won a senseless victory."_**

 ** _Oliver looked like a school boy who wasn't sure if he should be chagrin or embarrassed at the memory. His look and my reply had the three of us girls and Mr. Donatelli chuckling, however, when the merriment died down, another tense calm blanketed the room causing Miss Annie to continue her avoidance tactics by inquiring more about Oliver's cologne._**

 ** _"_** ** _So, daddy, what did you think of the name mom picked out for your cologne?" fearlessly asked Annie._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, Annie sometimes the most humbling answer is silence," answered Oliver as he turned his smoldering eyes toward me while adding suavely, "However, Annie, the name is a daily reminder that my favorite color can change rapidly from diamond blue to a shocking sea blue when ignited by my yelling."_**

 ** _Bessie, I didn't miss his hint that his favorite color IS blue (more specifically my eye color), and how they change to reflect my moods. However, Annie's precocious mind didn't give me much time to think about Oliver's comment because she still wanted more answers pertaining to his cologne._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmmm, okay, but mom, what made you pick out that 'pacific one? And how did the Bas-Bas-Bas … those people figure out what smell went with daddy's oils?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, Grace, do tell us why you picked this 'specific' scent?" cheekily responded Oliver as he raised his wrist toward my nose._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wel-l-l-l, A-Annie," I started with my face glowing with embarrassment as I realized I was going to be sharing another memento with two strangers again; but, Bessie something came over me especially pertaining to Mrs. McGuire, I wanted her to see a glimpse of the devotion and love I've always felt for Oliver, so I pushed on, even with my face flaming, "the Bessettes took my answers to their questionnaire, and before you ask, because I can see it written all over your face, the questions were about his personality. Somehow they were able to derive three different types of 'grooming experiences' which reflected your daddy's persona from my answers, and concocted three different fragrances that would not only enhance his natural musk but complement him as well."_**

 ** _Bessie, his heated stare finally took my breath away which must have seemed like a few seconds too long for our inquisitive daughter, who started up her questioning again. "Mom, so what were they? And what flavors are in daddy's cologne?"_**

 ** _However, this time I really didn't want to reveal anymore because I felt the more I information I shared the more private undercurrents between Oliver and I would be exposed to two perfect strangers. "Oh Annie, let's finish this story tonight, we have guests here, and Mr. Donatelli will be wanting to collect the girls soon," I initially stated breathlessly due to Oliver's gleam but as I addressed Annie I tore my gaze from Oliver's in time to see our daughter's disposition shutter from enlightened and entertained to guarded and melancholy. In that moment, I knew my hunches from earlier were correct, that Miss Annie was attempting to deflect the attention off the 'big elephant' in the room called 'the stories and memorabilia relating to her dead parents' in addition to allowing her friends some more time to enjoy their safe haven before returning to their daily hades. Bessie, even her 'puppy dog eyes' couldn't dissuade me this time, especially after I saw Mr. Donatelli look at his pocket watch for the third time in less than ten minutes._**

 ** _However, Bessie, I wasn't that heartless, I did assist with getting the ball rolling again by inquiring about the Raggedy Ann doll. "Mrs. McGuire, I can still smell Margaret's scent faintly on Raggedy Ann. Do you know how Margaret successfully accomplished this feat especially if she's been in this cedar chest for so many years?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yous, a cle'er girl me dear, just like me Margaret! I's do know how she did it, she soaked da stuffins in scented water for a day. Den she let dem air dry 'fore repeatin' da process a few more times 'til ya could smell da stuffin' 'cross da room. Me Margaret den stuffed da Raggedy Ann she had already created … it twas right in time for deir last Christmas," finished Mrs. McGuire softly._**

 ** _Oh Bessie, Annie turned her watery eyes toward Mrs. McGuire but stoically stated, "Thank you for sharin' my first parent's story with me. I'm sorry they didn't make it. Maybe more memories will come'ta me later but right now they're just blurry. Can you just tell me what else is in the trunks and dresser, please? I'm sure Mr. Donatelli will be needin'ta go soon and take my friends back'ta the orphanage too."_**

 ** _Oliver and I shared a look immediately, Bessie, because Annie had just emulated one of his strategies to end uncomfortable meetings; however, I'd say with a bit more sweetness and tact than Oliver often shows especially when he's irate with one of his associates (i.e., he'll abruptly call the meeting to a close with his gruffness and 'stink eye,' yet he'll give the associate of few minutes to wrap it up before sending him on his merry way not knowing the irritable tyrant he's unleashed). Nevertheless, after about four months working as his employee I figured out that the irritable tyrant is his cover for the hurt. Bessie, that is, when Oliver's disposition is irritable it's his cover for being hurt! It generally stems from associates making unintended cutting remarks relating to his humble beginnings. Then he'll dismiss all the staff in the office so he can 'lick his wounds' (another Annieism) in private, that is, up until this week._**

 ** _How do I know that Annie is emulating my future husband? Because she was privy to two occasions last week where Oliver demonstrated his abrupt closing skills. So she has not only witnessed his technique, but is now starting to implement his tactic effectively (a bit scary to see how she is already starting to mimic the two of us already … Abigail wasn't jesting when she stated that children are little sponges just waiting to soak up knew knowledge and skills from the adults surrounding them)._**

 ** _However, during the two experiences she witnessed last week, she stayed in the office instead of following everyone else's nonverbal cues to leave. Bessie, can I say I was a bit jealous of my daughter in those moments, because she was able to comfort the man I've loved for years so easily, but because of business decorum I've never been allowed; yet, it also made me fall in love with her just a bit more as well! I remember the first occasion, I didn't realize she had been in the adjoining room, and snuck into the room after we all left. It wasn't until they both came bursting out announcing they were going swimming, and didn't want to be disturbed for at least an hour. Later, I learned that Oliver was teaching Annie how to swim, and all she had to wear was undergarments (hence my dash to purchase the yellow bathing suit)._**

 ** _Oh my, Bessie, I am derailing from the meeting earlier. Goodness, I think my nerves and Oliver's nearness have fritzed my ability to multi-task without missing a beat or getting off topic so easily. Speaking of Oliver, who is reading over my shoulder right now … let's just say his ability to 'not' snort or nonverbally tease, as he promised early, only lasted for a few minutes. So, I guess I could say he's driving me to distraction as he's nuzzling or cuddling me closer, who would have ever thought the 'Great Oliver Warbucks' was this tactile and affectionate!_**

"I'm only this tactile and affectionate with my two favorite girls because I love them to the moon and back," huskily breathed Oliver sending shivers down Grace's spin.

 ** _See what I mean, Bessie, he's not only unsettled my thoughts and concentration, but my neat penmanship is sloppier then when he's dictating over a 120 words a minute. I am not use to my diary containing very ill writing, but thank goodness it's still legible, it's just not my cultivated penmanship._**

 ** _Okay, okay, okay, Oliver's giving me a nudge to return back to today's earlier events instead of pointing out my usually refined multi-tasking skills that are fritzing due to HIM. So, on with the next moment in the European study where Mrs. McGuire silently inquired about Annie's directive. Oliver took the initiative here and replied, "Mrs. McGuire, Annie is correct, we've appreciated your time and efforts today to bring a few pieces of Annie's past to her. However, time doesn't come to a standstill just because we wish it too. Mr. Donatelli is a very busy man, and recent events have caused it to tenfold. We don't wish to keep him here any longer, however, we'd like to invite you back soon … maybe make it a biweekly or monthly occurrence so Annie will always have a link to her past."_**

 ** _Mrs. McGuire, nodded her acceptance of both the invite and Oliver's lame excuse for Annie's avoidance. She quickly pointed out that the rest of the opened trunk contained items Margaret created for Annie or David. She then stated that the second trunk contained marionettes David created. During this announcement, Annie's head cocked to the side as another glazed look took over her eyes. I knew she was recalling another memory from her past, but I pretended to not notice it._**

 ** _Bessie, once, Annie's eyes cleared Mrs. McGuire gestured to the small dresser like item, and indicated that it was a jewelry/craft organizer David created for Margaret. Then on her own accord Annie went over to it, she then as hesitatingly fingered it before her curiosity finally took over. She slowly uncovered the hidden latch at the top which released the two large doors so they could be opened._**

 ** _Oh Bessie, inside were about 20 stacked wooden puzzle boxes! Each one was intricately crafted to look like the creature or object David painstakingly created, he was definitely a true artisan. It's such as pity, Bessie, his work was definitely high quality and inventive, I'm sure in time, if his life hadn't ended so soon, his craftsmanship would have become well sought after by the masses. We only had a few minutes to glance over the wooden puzzle boxes before Annie started stacking them back into the jewelry organizer/dresser. She then locked it back up, I could see her rigidness and the barely contained calm she was attempting to display. Today's visit definitely struck another cord with Annie's already battered heart._**

 ** _Bessie, then Annie headed over to the table and started to shuffle the pictures and notes into two neat stacks as she began to hum her song, 'Tomorrow'; but, Mrs. McGuire's next statement proved to be Annie's undoing and ours as well when she innocently added salt to already opened wounds. "Ah, me Margaret's comfortin' tune, da yous know da otha song she sang'ta yous girls too? Both doses songs are written somewhere in her notes …" However, Mrs. McGuire immediately saw how her words affected Annie as she dove into my arms to cover her quaking soul._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh deary, I's neva meant'ta bring such pain'ta yous. I just wanted'ya ta have da truth and da items dat dey made for yous and each otha," said Mrs. McGuire as her knobby hand began to play with Annie's curls in a soothing motion._**

 ** _Oliver and I shared a watery look before he placed the two stacks in their rightful portfolios and then back into the lap desk. He then proceeded to place the vial box and the lap desk back into the trunk carefully, before he led Mr. Donatelli to the door and asked for Punjab's assistance to assemble the girls for him. The ever efficient Punjab, not only had the six girls ready and collected within ten minutes; but, had also arranged for six footman to carry their small bags behind them to the front entrance then to retrieve Annie's new trunks and jewelry organizer and take them up to her room._**

 ** _Those ten minutes were what the four of us needed to regroup ourselves from another downward spiral of emotions stemmed again from recent and past memories. Bessie, it's been such an 'emotional roller coaster ride' this week and it's just begun! Good heavens, if this is how it's going to be leading up to this weekend's nuptials between Oliver and I, we better order a truck load of handkerchiefs from his company in Vermont._**

 ** _Anyway, once Oliver returned to us, he hiked Annie into his arms as she snaked her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck as she buried her head in his neck. She then released one of her arms as she searched for something in midair, and only popped her head up for a moment to silently plead with me to join them. Once I acknowledged her plea I sidled up behind Oliver as I wrapped myself around my two loves; and, I was right that our little girl wanted me near her and her daddy because she immediately enveloped me into their hug. Bessie, I just did what felt naturally again by alternating my kisses and nuzzles between my two loves._**

 ** _Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt bad for leaving Mrs. McGuire out, but our daughter needed us! Bessie, before we knew it though, Annie's tears had subsided as she pushed away from Oliver's neck. We could see our little girl compartmentalizing her feelings in order to look tough in front of her friends. We may have only had her for less than two weeks, but her outward shields of self-preservation were becoming apparent to Oliver and me. She gave us both a sloppy kiss on our cheeks before silently asking Oliver to let her down._**

 ** _Once, she was placed on solid ground I bent down to use my handkerchief to wipe away her tears. This caused some comic relief, because like any child being cleaned by her mom, Annie twisted and turned to avoid my onslaught. "Annie, hold still!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _MMMMooom"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Anne Margaret, this could be a spit bath, now hold still so I can help wipe away your tears," I calmly teased._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's a spit bath, mom," Annie stated as she conceded to my attempts to clean her face._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's when your mom spits on her handkerchief to add moisture to it and then wipes it on your face. Let me tell you, it's a bit terrifying when it happens right before the elevator doors open to an important board meeting," teased Oliver as he attempted to assist with the comic relief._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oliver! It was only one time and you had ink smudged on your face from the newspaper you were reading in the car. It wouldn't have been fitting for the GREAT OLIVER WARBUCKS to enter HIS OWN meeting dirty, now would it?!" I playfully protested._**

 ** _"_** ** _See what I mean?" snickered Annie to Mrs. McGuire as she gestured toward us._**

 ** _Mrs. McGuire didn't miss a beat as she stated with a twinkle in her eye, "Dat's twhat people do twhen dey're in love me dear. Dey also have lots of history tagetha which adds'ta deir charmin' chemistry. Yous'll undastand twhen yous find dat special someone someday, me dear." On her last note, she playfully tweaked Annie's nose eliciting a much needed grin and chortle to assist with her self-preservation shield. Bessie, I have to say Mrs. McGuire will always be welcome in our home. Home?! This mansion finally feels like a home!_**

"I couldn't agree with you more my dear, but this little pixie isn't going to stay out for much longer. So you better hurry if you want me to fill you in on what occurred in my office just before I joined you both in here," cheekily whispered Oliver.

"Well, if someone would stop nibbling and breathing on my ear every other minute, I'd write a lot faster but instead he's driving me to distraction!"

 ** _Bessie, men! Oliver is such a tease, have I mentioned that today? Now where was I before, he interrupted my concentration again. Oh yes, after Annie and Mrs. McGuire's_** ** _tête-à-tête was complete, Punjab knocked on the door before entering and silently nodding to Oliver that the girls and Mr. Donatelli were headed to the car. Oliver offered Mrs. McGuire his arm as I took Annie's hand as we strolled toward the front entrance together at a leisure pace for Mrs. McGuire._**

 ** _Once, we reached outside we saw the girls' weekend caregivers giving their last farewells before they turned toward the front entry. I vaguely remember Cecile desperately trying to catch my eye, but Annie's death grip on my hand had my mind focused on her needs rather than my friend's. Oliver handed Mrs. McGuire into the DuPont, since Mr. Donatelli wouldn't be able to fit all the girls and Mrs. McGuire into his vehicle safely, while Annie said her goodbyes to her friends._**

 ** _Oh Bessie, it was heartbreaking yet endearing at the same time. Annie was wishing them goodbye as well as encouraging them to keep their chins up, because she intended to ask Oliver for another sleepover soon. It wasn't until she reached little Molly, where her walls finally fell down, when she asked Annie to sing 'Tomorrow' for her. Bessie, that's when my little girl made a mad dash for the front entrance to hide her tears! Oliver and I didn't even have time to say goodbye to Mr. Donatelli as we both rushed after her. All I could think about was her disappearance the other day in the garden! (Oliver's 'humphs' next to me and his squeezes on my arm, right now, also indicate that's what he was feeling earlier too)._**

 ** _Thank goodness, the girls' caretakers were waiting on us because Annie plowed right into Mabel! I'm not sure we would have caught up to our little minx, and who knows where she would have darted too, to 'lick her wounds.' All I know, Bessie, was Mr. Donatelli was right behind us, the Allens, Jenkins, Harts, and Craigs all had desperate looks on their faces, and all I wanted to do was … FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE be selfish and do what I wanted to do AND THAT WAS TO HOLD MY BABY and not deal with the business that awaited us! However, the voice of reason murmured in my ear to BE THE BIG GIRL, and deal with the business at hand; but, the 'mama bear' in me whispered to hurry it up!_**

 ** _I remember, glancing to Oliver as he accepted the roll of 'papa bear' by attending to Annie as I took the lead in addressing my friends' needs. However, I'd say my general sweetness and tact were missing when I addressed them especially since I didn't request that our meeting be performed in one of the studies or Oliver's office (i.e., where prying eyes and ears had less chances to overhear our discussion). Michael, Annette's husband, immediately stepped up as the group's spokesman and cut right to the chase stating that they all wished to petition to adopt all the girls (i.e., the respective caregivers for their particular girl or girls)._**

 ** _Bessie, I know that Michael's declaration had Oliver a bit mystified, but I already knew in my heart that Cecile and Jack were already smitten with Kate and Molly. I also saw how the others felt about the other girls. I mean Jane's actions the other day in Oliver's office with Pepper solidified my belief that at least all the 'mama bear genes' were kicking in and the men's feelings weren't too far behind the girls. However, before I could roll my eyes toward Oliver's obliviousness, Annie piped in and appeared slightly less down when she declared the idea to be 'swell.'_**

 ** _Mr. Donatelli didn't miss a beat before applying his own thoughts since he witnessed the whole thing in the doorway. He indicated that with Oliver's endorsement and their steady employment with him, the adoptions would be a shoo-in by the end of the week, once background checks were completed on each of the couples and the legal documents were signed as well. Well, I took one glance at Cecile and knew this was not the answer the couples wanted. I also knew that Oliver and I did not have to wait that long so why should they?! Yes, Oliver is special but seriously, why couldn't Mr. Donatelli do the same for the others as he did for Oliver and me? Finally, the absurdity of the notion to wait for a week came flashing through my head … IT WOULD BE SIX LESS MOUTHS TO FEED if everything was settled today!_**

 ** _So what did I do, Bessie? I used the Farrell cleverness to outsmart the fox. After all, due to the years of death threats to Oliver, I initiated during my first year of employment the biannual background check requirement for all staff (including myself, so no feathers would be ruffled by the old staff, especially with the boy's club, aka, butlers/footmen). Then if Mr. Donatelli needed the documents to be legal and notarized too, well, I could fix that in jiffy too! After all, we had a judge and lawyer in the house right now, who were probably chewing the fat with FDR; and, I'm sure if they weren't good enough the President of the United States would suffice._**

 ** _Bessie, sorry, I'm just getting worked up recalling the idiocracy Mr. Donatelli demonstrated earlier! I do remember, however, taking a cleansing breath before I issued my orders toward all the daft men to seal the deal today! I also recall ordering the Asp to return Mrs. McGuire to her boarding house as well … all while taking my baby girl into my comforting arms and heading up the elevator to her room._**

Knock, knock.

"Is everything okay in here," whispered a very concerned Esther as she poked her head around the door.

"Yes, for the most part, Mama Esther," Grace responded.

"Oh good, you three have missed lunch so I thought I would bring you up a serving cart, but since Miss Annie is still fast asleep, we'll just leave it right outside the door," responded Esther.

"Oh just on a side note, as 'Judge Love,' I'd like to remind you that your pre-marriage counseling begins tonight at 7 p.m. sharp, and there will be no funny business until the wedding night, do I make myself loud and clear?!"

This statement earned her two eye rolls, but her response to them was her famous 'Judge Love stink-eye' as she waved her pointer finger at them.

Once, the door closed Grace and Oliver slowly turned their heads toward each other to share an exasperated look, but instead their lips found each other.

To be continued…


	8. July 5th (part 4 of ?)

I do not own the 1982 cast but I own a few of the additional characters to my storyline.

Also, I've always wondered how Mr. Warbucks lost all of his hair, so I'm honoring one of my friends who deals with alopecia areata. Alopecia areata is a condition that causes a person's hair to fall out. It is an autoimmune disease; that is, the person's immune system attacks their own body. In this case, their hair follicles. When this happens, the person's hair begins to fall out, often in clumps the size and shape of a quarter. The extent of the hair loss varies; in some cases, it is only in a few spots. In others, the hair loss can be greater. On rare occasions, the person loses all of the hair on his or her head (alopecia areata totalis) or entire body (alopecia areata universalis).

On a side note, this chapter continues with Grace's diary entry ( _ **bold, italics**_ ), it also has thought patterns ( _italics_ ), but it contains more dialogue between Grace, Oliver, and Annie (plain text).

 _Life is still really hectic for me with selling my house, packing, unpacking, wedding planning, and teaching art classes. The writer's block is still occurring but I figured I could post a chapter that has been sitting around for a bit. Thanks for hanging in there!_

 _Also a continued thanks to my reviewers and previewers. You know who you are and I appreciate you so much!_

* * *

 ** _Oh it was awful, Bessie! Once, we entered the elevator it was like the floodgates to Annie's stored up pain and disappointment, she's acquired in her short life were let loose, as her soft cries grew to soul wrenching sobs. I've never felt a shirt soak through so quickly as mine did early. Her death grip on me and her doll Margaret lovingly made her also indicated her need for support and comfort. My heart broke for my strong, brave, charming, and persevering girl, who was finally allowing herself to be the hurt child who needed the comfort and love from a trusting adult. The fact she was allowing me to love and comfort her, Bessie, spoke volumes._**

 ** _When I reached her room the footmen had just finished placing her trunks and organizer in the far corner. I thanked them before I quickly headed to our rocking chair. Sweet Aaron, stayed back for a moment but then awkwardly left the room. Boys will always be boys, even when they grow into men … I believe girls and all their emotions scare them just a bit._**

"Just a bit, humph, I'd say a lot, not to mention all those ribbons and bows too," softly teased Oliver. The only response he received was a knowing look from Grace.

 ** _Once, I got us settled into a more comfortable position, Annie curled herself into a tight ball on my lap. I remember silently crying for my baby girl as her whole body shook in my arms. It was probably about ten minutes or so of crying and rocking when Annie's sobs slowly reduced to hiccups and silent tears. She then, oh Bessie, she then apologized … APOLOGIZED! I was serene on the outside but on the inside I was fuming at THAT WOMAN, WHO BETTER NEVER BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH ME EVER AGAIN! I did allow her to be at Annie's party because she requested it, but never again!_**

 ** _Bessie, my baby apologized for crying her guts out, APOLOGIZED! Do I need to say it again?! My baby girl felt the need to apologize to me for breaking down! How I wanted to strangle that woman's neck right then and there! All I could do though was love and reassure my baby girl that she was allowed to cry and break down from all the stored up pain and disappointment she's had over her life. Bessie, I told her I wouldn't think any less of her because she needed to have a good cry, and if she needed to have another soon it was allowed too!_**

 ** _Have I mentioned how much I would enjoy wringing that woman's neck?! I mean I remember Molly's response the morning after the bridge, and also how the girls responded to their files. It just seems so surreal that their remaining innocence was robbed by that woman, and quite frankly I don't care if the world around them is cruel, she should have allowed them to be little girls and not the emotionless slaves she expected them to be in her little sweat shop! The disservice and unjust she has bestowed on all of them is downright shameful and cruel! I am still flabbergasted about how that woman could twist and turn Margaret and Miss Turner's grand ideas and hard work into something so vile!_**

 ** _Anyway, once, her tears slowed down and her sobs eased, Annie started to sniff and cuddle Raggedy Ann to her. Then after several long sniffs she softy said, "I rem-m-membered more than I let on mom-m-m-my, a whole l-l-lot more."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know baby girl, I could tell, but thank you for being honest with me."_**

 ** _"_** ** _So you're not mad?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, why would I be mad?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well," started Annie with some hesitancy, "that I'm f-feeling all this m-m-melancholy about m-my folks, the B-B-Bennetts, and that I actually kn-new them?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh Annie, you are allowed to love the Bennetts, it won't make your daddy or I love you any less. After all, we didn't have you ourselves, but now we are blessed to call you our own. The Bennetts appeared to be two people who absolutely adored and loved you. They deserve to have your love and for you to cherish the items they created and left for you. I personally am thankful for their talents so I get to treasure their work too. I'm also lucky because not to many people have the talent that David had, where he was able to capture so many of your milestones on paper. And your daddy and I get to relish in them like we were there! You know, I'd have to say, not too many people who adopt have that chance to view their babies grow, through artwork created by a loved one, into the child they now know and adore."_**

 ** _Annie softly grinned before it turned into a grimace. "Y-You kn-now what's u-p-psettin' th-the m-m-ost?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What baby girl?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea where she was going with her train of thought._**

 ** _"_** ** _I-I-I would hav-ve … I w-w-wouldn't hav-ve minded bein' poor if th-they tr-truly lov-v-ved me! I-I-I would hav-ve e-even s-slept on the f-floor!" softly exclaimed Annie before burying her head into her doll and my chest._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shhhhh, I know baby girl," I hushed as I continued to rub her back and rock us back and forth in a soothing motion._**

 ** _Bessie, she then reared back and started to wipe her tears away. "I-I remember when we l-learned a-about Miss T-T-Turner leavin' 'cause she was gettin' married'ta Mr. B-Benson. The a-adults that were always 'round started adoptin' some of the girls, I always guessed it was 'cause they feared that the next person in charge wouldn't allow'em'ta visit or somethin'. After all, that's what happened!"_**

 ** _Annie paused for a few moments as she looked down at Raggedy Ann, she then took another whiff of her before continuing, "I remember the day Miss Hannigan took her from me. It was the first time I was sent to the whippin' closet and got five whacks for bein' insub-insubordinate. 'Cause she went 'round the rooms collectin' our Christmas presents, I guess to hock'em, and she took Raggedy Ann! I went chargin' after her and fought tooth and nail'ta get her back, but I wasn't strong 'nough. I wanted somethin'ta rememba'em by, you know? 'Cause they weren't allowed back!"_**

 ** _She then collapsed back into my arms as she hugged Raggedy Ann tightly to her chest. I thought she was finished but after a few minutes of just rocking back and forth and nuzzling her head, she softly said, "Th-That's why I'm s-so prot-t-tective of my r-red sweater."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Your red sweater?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, you know, the one I came here with, and I was adamit that Annette give it back'ta me after it got washed."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes, it's a bit big don't you think … wait are you saying that Margaret made it for you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, she made it for Daphne, but Daphne gave it'ta me almost two years ago for my birthday when she grew outta it. She knew that I would take good care of it just like her 'cause I liked Margaret just as much as she did. She also said that she had been waitin'ta give it'ta me since Miss Hannigan took my doll, but feared she would take it from me 'cause it was way'ta big for me at the time! She also knew that I could handle myself against Miss Hannigan, so it was safe'ta give it'ta me for my ninth birthday!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Can I tell you something else," Annie softly whispered as a yawn escaped her mouth. Bessie, Annie's eyes had been flickering open and closed during her red coat explanation, most likely, due to the rocking motion and my nuzzles of reassurance which were helping her relax after our trying meeting with Mrs. McGuire._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, my sweet baby girl," I softly encouraged._**

 ** _"_** ** _S-Some of th-those wooden b-boxes were Christmas-mas gifts too which were taken by M-Miss Hann-annigan," Annie shared as her voice drifted softer with each word as the sandman finally claimed my emotionally exhausted little girl._**

"You have got to be kidding me," proclaimed Oliver on a whisper, "I'll let you wring HER NECK!"

Grace's response was giving him a devious grin.

 ** _Bessie, it wasn't long after Annie fell asleep, that sweet Aaron came back up to check on us. When he saw Annie had fallen asleep, he offered to assist me by putting her to bed, but I waved him off. I did, however, request that he bring in my two folding tables, my diary (yes, I told him where to find it), and also a pen so I could write this afternoon's visit down as soon as possible. It was adorable to see how his face turned deep red when I asked him to retrieve my diary. (Just so Oliver, who is grunting next to me, will stop worrying about Aaron, I'll remind you that Aaron is Mrs. Greer's grandson. I've known him since he was a freckled faced eight year old boy who loved to make me mud pies and dandelion jewelry. He's also very smitten with Evelyn Taylor, but maybe Oliver doesn't need to know that since he's her uncle.)_**

"Leapin' Lizards! Does Christian know?"

"No, but Annabelle does!"

"Is he a good boy? Do I need to have a man-to-man talk with him?"

"Down 'uncle bear,' Evelyn isn't into him as Annie would say. Actually, Annabelle really likes him a lot. He's very sweet and charismatic. You'll actually like the fact that he is working part-time to help pay for college soon. He's a senior this year in school.

"Aaron's been working here for three years now, but worked under Jack for the first two summers. He's actually been investing his earnings so his college will be completely paid for which is unheard of these days. Aaron is also good friends with Twister, and even though Twister is a year younger in school they plan to be roommates in college," supplied Grace quietly.

"Wow, should I be asking him for stock advice?"

"Not necessarily since I supply him with the information," cautiously whispered Grace. "However, he's grasped onto the information quite well, and now he's starting to make his own decisions."

"What do you mean you've supplied him with information?" a perplexed Oliver asked.

Grace's response was to slightly chuckle, "Oliver, when the greatest financial mind in the world is bellowing 'more copper, more copper' into the phone, those around him tend to listen quite willingly. I've also found that you seldom are wrong, but sometimes I go against your decisions. I find it quite invigorating actually, and I'll have you know that I'm glad you love me for me and NOT my money."

This information had Oliver completely dumbfounded and he looked like a fish out of water. He then looked toward Grace again as his expression turned too amazement before he grinned on his next response, "See I told you, you are an amazing woman! Not only are you absolutely stunning to look at but your mind is exceptional! Sooooo, may I ask how rich you are my dear?"

"Rich enough that I could have quit a few years ago, but I love my job. However, my million doesn't stand a chance to your billion," sassily answered Grace.

"Leapin' Lizards!" Oliver exclaimed as he ran his free hand down his head and neck in nervous excitement. "You're telling me that I could have lost you years ago?"

Grace quickly mollified him as she grasped his hand in hers, "Oliver, I love my job, you keep me on my toes and I get to use my college degrees. I maybe your private secretary, but you've always treated me better than that. I learned long ago that the boy's club would never take me seriously and I accepted that notion; but, I also wanted to be near you, even if I couldn't completely have you." Grace responded to her own announcement immediately by ducking her head down due to the turmoil the statement caused her.

It was Oliver's turn to assist Grace with her awkwardness as he tilted her head back up after her declaration. "Grace, I've been such a fool, and I apologize for taking so long to see …," trailed off Oliver as he stumbled over what to say, but finally just gestured between the two of them.

Grace softly chortled, "We make a fine pair Oliver because I also have been a fool." After her response she leaned into capture his lips.

Little did they know someone was 'playing possum' due to being awakened earlier from Esther's intrusion, but continued to pretend that she was asleep in order to listen to her parent's tête-à-tête. _I know I should tell'em I'm awake, but I just like bein' 'round'em, and if I'm bein' honest with myself I want'em all'ta myself for a bit longer. 'Cause I know once they know I'm awake we'll have'ta join the others sos we're not bein' rude. I'm just glad my matchmakin' skills helped'em come'ta their senses! I also like bein' cuddled by both of'em, and if I'm bein' honest with myself I NEED THIS RIGHT NOW! I've not cried so much in my entire life like I have these past few days._

 _Leapin' Lizards! But mommm … hmmm mommy … or mama, I don't know which one sounds better but she responds'ta all three of'em right now! Daddy or daddy Warbucks just fits, but I'm still tryin'ta figure out which one fits mom … mommy … or mama! Anyway, I know I'm still tired 'cause my mind just wandered 'gain, but mommy keeps sayin' I'm allowed'ta cry whenever I'm truly upset! So my eyes have been workin' overtime these past few days! Anyway, I'm gonna still play like I'm sleepin'ta stay in this comfy spot for a bit longer!_

Once the love birds pulled up from their endearing kiss Oliver asked the question that had been nagging him since Grace told him about the sum she's incurred via the stock market. "Graccce, just how many people know the exact amount you've made in the stock market?"

Grace impishly responded to Oliver's worried look, "Only you my dear, besides I didn't want some fortune hunter on my skirt tails wanting me for only my money. I think I deserve more than that …" Grace suddenly trailed off as her eyes looked toward Annie forlornly.

"Grace, what is it?"

"Oh Oliver, our baby girl will have to fight off fortune hunters! She won't know what really love is," quivered Grace as her eyes returned to Oliver's. In that moment Oliver's heart filled even more than he thought possible, and instead of looking concerned he beamed with joy. However, his expression did not go over well with Grace, "Oliver, what is the matter with you? I just said that our daughter was going to have fortune hunters after her for the rest of her life! Oh my goodness, she'll also have people pretending to be her friends! Oh Oliver!"

"Grace, let's not get ahead of ourselves! For one thing, Annie's going to have six childhood friends to grow up with now! Also, let's give Annie some credit she's pretty sharp when it comes to false pretenses versus geniality," cheekily replied Oliver. Then he openly supplied, "My initial response which sent your Irish guard up was my reaction toward your insinuation that we are marrying for TRUE LOVE."

Grace's initial reply was nonverbal with an 'are you kidding me?' look. She then backed it up with, "Oliver, I would hope by now, after ten years of working together, that you would know that I am not the kind of girl that goes around 'making out' with every bald headed rogue out there!"

"I'm a bald headed rogue, huh? I never dreamed my diffuse alopecia areata would cause a beauty such as yourself to be attracted to me," brazenly teased Oliver as he went in for a kiss but was rejected by Grace as she pulled away from him with slight disappointment. Oliver's classic eyebrow quirk of inquiry immediately occurred after assessing Grace's look. "Grace? I was just kidding."

"Oh Oliver … really," huffed Grace as tears began to well in her eyes again, and one accidently slipped but Oliver instantly caught it with the pad of his thumb. He then traced his thumb down to her lips as his puppy dog eyes of regret begged her for forgiveness.

"Grace … I," stumbled Oliver as he removed his free hand from her face as he rubbed his neck again in agitation before returning his attention back to her. "Grace, look, I meant it in jest, b-b-butt I am still trying to wrap my head around the idea that you DO LOVE ME! You weren't kidding early when you said our story wasn't Cinderella but Beauty and the Beast … I mean look at me, I'm almost twice your age …"

"No your only 12 years older … THAT is not twice my age," interjected Grace softly but with an edge of rebuttal to her voice.

"Okay, well you're sweet and accomplished in so many things …"

"And so are you … maybe not always sweet but accomplished as well."

Oliver didn't know what to say next because Grace's determination to rebuttal each of his arguments had him perplexed. Grace, however, saved him. "Look Oliver, I'm only going to tell you this ONCE and only ONCE because I LOVE YOU and have LOVED YOU FOR YEARS. No one has ever stood a chance, because I gave you my heart the very first time I ever laid eyes on you at William and Esther's house years ago."

Flabbergasted is the only way to describe Oliver's look after Grace's statement. She then cupped his face in her hands before stating, "Oliver, I was the gawky teenager that you barely looked at during your visits. Now, as an adult and seeing your reaction initially with Annie, I've also come to realize that you are or were uncomfortable around children especially girls. However, now that I know you've had a 'sister' in Annabelle, and a 'niece' in Evelyn, I must confess I'm a bit confused by your continued reaction toward girls."

"W-W-Well," Oliver stuttered as he pulled at his collar a bit, "I was n-nervous around girls … still nervous around most women period. It wasn't easy as a kid working on boats with all males, and returning to land where the opposite sex roamed. I guess you could say I was comfortable with 'my family,' I knew how Annabelle worked and she loved me for me, diffuse alopecia areata and all."

Grace just gave him a 'seriously?' look and then nodded for him to continue.

"Graccce, I was awkward around girls, and still am! As a kid they saw me as some bald headed tongue-tied freak that didn't go to school, but worked on ships instead. I mean J.B. taught me how to read and to do math and if he didn't know Janice or Annabelle would assist me. I'd spend some of my ship money on books about ships, business, and finances just so I could prove people wrong … you know … that I was a smart kid even though I worked instead of going to school.

"Don't get me wrong, J.B. and Janice always said I could quit working … and I know deep down they wished I would, but they never pushed the issue," Oliver exhaled on a sigh as his ears started to turn red from sharing so much personal information. After all, it was foreign being so open with someone other than his adopted family, however, one glance at Grace's genuine interest and coated with a hint of love had him continue a bit more with his explanation. "Anyway, there were no books to purchase pertaining to girls, and how to impress them without hair and a formal education."

Grace gave him an incredulous look before uttering, "Oh Oliver! Well, I'll have you know that when I first laid eyes on you my heart thumped another beat. I didn't quite understand it at the time, after all, I was only fifteen, but when your baritone voice answered William's question it also skipped too.

"Sundays, became my favorite days because you would show up a few times a month to eat with us. I'd primp a bit more and tried to act more like an adult, but I soon realized you weren't aware of my efforts," sadly sighed Grace. "That's when I realized I wasn't beautiful enough to entice my handsome rogue."

"Where's this rogue coming from? And to be truthful, I did notice you, but not in THAT way until years later, sadly," whispered a chagrined Oliver.

"Oliver, look at me, I'm not trying to scold or reticule you! I am well aware of the gawky teenager I was, but inside I STILL feel like that teenager half the time. So, when the man I love showers me with compliments it warms my heart especially when he calls me his enchantress. As for rogue, you've always been a bit of a rogue, William stated it one evening after you left and it just stuck … so in my head you've always been my incredible rogue. Now where was I?"

"He called me rogue?" a dumbfounded Oliver exhaled as his face turned too puzzlement then to hurt.

"Oliver, look at me! Papa William, respects and loves you as a family member. Even though he is adored and respected by a lot of men and women, he only harbors mutual feelings toward those who truly reciprocate the same qualities. However I'm afraid the majority of his acquaintances only pretend to emulate them. Iffff you must know, what he totally said that night so long ago to ease your mind …" trailed off Grace as she watched Oliver nod his head in consent like a little school boy fearing his hero thought less of him, "He said, 'Oliver is a bit unorthodox and considered a rogue for most of the business world because he doesn't fit the standard mold; however, those who truly understand his brilliant financial mind and can look past his rougher exterior have found a truly powerful ally in this world, who oozes with high esteemed ethics, loyalty, and honor toward those he calls associates.'"

Oliver for a moment was speechless as he soaked in the praise William bestowed on him so many years ago especially when he was still considered 'that rugged unrefined young millionaire from the shipping docks' by most of the ton. The humility that overtook him caused a renegade tear to slide down his face which was quickly thumbed away by Grace.

Annie also nuzzled into her daddy Warbucks to show her support after feeling his body posture change a bit; however, she attempted to do it slyly in order to avoid alerting her parents that she was truly awake and eavesdropping on their conversation. Nevertheless, Grace's 'mama gene' had switched on the day Annie came to stay with them; so she had become suspicious a few moments earlier that their little pixie was 'playing possum,' and her nonchalant nuzzle confirmed her earlier feeling. _Hmm, just like I thought, I knew Annie was 'playing possum' when her breathing pattern changed! Well, I know my cuddle bug is relishing in Oliver's newly unleashed softer side just like me; and, most likely attempting to enjoy it as long as she can knowing that work or guests will drag us all away from this 'safe haven for three' when she 'does wake up!'_

"Olivvvver, pplllease, let me finish my story? I want you to fully understand how much I've loved you over the years!" Grace softly pleaded with a lilt of exasperation to it as she continued to cup his face. His slight head nod was his only answer to her plea.

"Thank you. Now where was I? Ah, yes, so Sundays were always my favorite after I laid my eyes on you and my heart thumped a different beat; but, soon my teenage nativity and delight dwindled when I realized you were a man of the world, who'd experienced so much already in your life, and … well … how was a gawky, knobby kneed, smitten teenager supposed to compete with the world which held a number of beautiful woman you could easily choose from and who were also closer to your age and more sophisticated?

"Yes, the realization and disappointment that you not only ignored me because I was a girl … AND don't you look at me like it's not true because you never hesitated to play ball with Ellis," Grace chastised when Oliver's face started to change to disbelief before she continued on, "but that you didn't even notice my primping attempts hurt my teenage pride in addition to the times I attempted to join your intellectual conversations with Esther and William and your only response was indifference."

"Gracccce"

"Oliver, you promised to let me finish, and again I'm not trying to hurt you. The past is the past! Now, the only thing my teenage pride knew to do, to get back at your indifference, was to ignore you right back at dinners as I continued to try to act like the adult I so wanted you to see. Now quit smirking, because you know it didn't work!"

"It's actualllllly, how do I say it? Ahhhhh, yes, quite adorable, how hard you tried, but Grace even if I had acknowledged you as you deserved, a romantic notion would have been impossible because …"

"Oliver! Don't you think I know that now? Our age differences mattered then, but not now! Being a teenager in high school and dating a man 12 years my senior would have been preposterous, and downright wrong plus Esther and William wouldn't have allowed it anyway. However, my teenaged mind refuted all the rational reasons at the time, and still became crushed, that after all my efforts, you still didn't seem to take an interest in me.

"I remember comparing every boy to you, and if I'm totally being honest with myself and you, every man I've every dated as well," added Grace as Oliver's eyes bugged out with the last comment, "Oliver, I'm not dead and I definitely never considered BECOMING A NUN! If you must know, I was always trying to get you out of my system, but it never worked. I mean, I went to college and received two additional minors in languages I never considered studying … Oliver, it was because you made a statement to William one night on one of your rare visits that you wished you had a trusted associate who spoke Spanish and French fluently!

"Oliver, who in their right mind decides that not only will she go to college for a business management degree, but also adds Spanish, French, and typing/dictating minors to her class load each semester?" Oliver's response was to shake his head in wonder. "Oliver, don't you see I did it all because I loved you, and in some cockamamie way I felt if I earned all those degrees you would finally be impressed by my brain at least. However, you stopped coming over on Sundays by the time I was in my second year of college. My heart was miserable, and the more dates I went on the more confused I became. I was always comparing them to you, and I feared … well I've always wanted a family Oliver, and at the time I was miffed at my heart because it wouldn't let you go."

Oliver cleared his throat and attempted to say something, but Grace put her finger on her lips, "Let me finish, Oliver. That night in Papa William's office, my brain finally came to an understanding with my heart. It realized that what I felt for you wasn't teenage infatuation but true love. Because the moment you entered the office and I laid eyes on you, my heart filled and skipped a beat again.

"Papa William never told me you were the person coming in that night, just that he and an associate would possibly need my excellent secretarial skills that evening. Oliver, to say I was giddy and nervous would be an understatement. I feared I would screw up and all my dreams to prove to you that I was a competent person would shatter. Thank goodness I had other work to complete, in order to help keep my body composed and compartmentalize my tumult emotions before Papa William called me into his office.

"The look on your face when I entered was not what I expected. Up until then, you'd never looked at me that way before, and it was so foreign; but, when I shook your hand I was completely immobilized for a moment when a shock ran straight to my heart, it was earth shattering. I knew then I needed to really impress you or I'd never forgive myself.

"Oliver that whole evening was surreal, and when we discussed different topics at the dinner table you truly appeared to be intrigued by my thoughts instead of indifferent. Oh, and when we did the dishes together … after your initial rebuff … my heart was so elated that I felt like I was walking on air. I hate doing dishes, by the way, but I didn't mind that night because 'we' were doing them together, and I had you all to myself."

"Gracccce, that evening is one of my favorite memories," softly interjected Oliver, "You not only impressed me with your efficiency as a secretary, but you were and are breathtakingly beautiful from the inside out. I was so enamored with you … I'll confess you became my nightly enchantress that evening."

"WHAT?!" breathlessly exhaled Grace.

Oliver had an impish grin on his face during his reply, "You once asked me why I slept so easily even with all our daily stress. I just said 'because I always have pleasant dreams.' I just never said about whom or what."

"Oh you!" huffed Grace before Oliver silenced her with a kiss, however, once they pulled up from their kiss Grace saw in her peripheral view[NN1] Annie grinning slightly. _Oh ho ho! She's definitely a cute possum, but the jig is up!_ "Miss Annie, have you been enjoying our conversation?" questioned Grace as Oliver initially gave her a puzzled look. Grace replied with a wink before she began to slightly tickle her daughter as she planted endearing kisses on her cheek. Annie's attempts to not be affected and continue to 'play possum' were no match for Grace's tactics! However, before Annie could completely thrash about from being tickled and possibly maiming Oliver in anyway, Grace stopped her onslaught as she pulled her up into a sitting position on Oliver's lap.

"MMMMom," whined Annie, "I was enjoyin' listen'ta you two share stories! Plus, I'm glad daddy knows you love'im for'im and not all his money, now!"

"How long have you known she was awake Grace?" asked a marveled Oliver.

"Hmmm, should I really reveal my new 'mother radar skills' to our little chickadee here?" playfully questioned Grace causing both her loves to respond differently.

"You're quite right my dear, we shouldn't share all our secrets with Annie especially when it concerns our parenting tactics," cheekily responded Oliver.

"Mommmm, dadddddy that's not far," huffed Annie in irritation because she not only got caught playing possum, but her mom knew she'd been awake for a while and wouldn't share how she figured it out.

"Annie," started Grace as she ran her finger through her thick red locks, "I'm just jesting my dear, I figured it out when your breathing changed after Mama Esther left the room. I figured her entrance into the room woke you. You've slept for nearly two hours anyway."

"Leapin' Lizards! Two hours?! Mama, I've never taken so many naps in all my life, let alone a two hour nap," exclaimed Annie while Grace responded with a sweet perceptive smile. _Annie's been playing with all the different titles to call me interchanging them regularly as she addresses me. I'm not sure which one she will finally choose, but I will continue to respond to each one lovingly, in addition, to relishing in each moment because I'm finally someone's mom._

"Annie, it's okay to take naps when your body needs them. We've all been riding on an 'emotional roller coaster' this past week, and your mom has also shared with me that you may not have slept a lot at the orphanage. Is that right?" inquired Oliver. Annie's solemn nod was the only response he got from his probing.

"Your daddy's right sweetheart, as tough as you are, you are still a little girl who needs sleep and good cries to release all your bottled up emotions," added Grace as she tenderly stroked Annie's head.

"I know, I hear what you are sayin,' but I still feel weird 'bout bein' so e-e-emotional all the time. M-Mom, I slept with you more than I've ever slept with anybody … I mean I would sleep with Molly or one of the other girls when they asked me too, but I've never …" trailed of Annie with embarrassment.

"Anne Margaret Warbucks, look at me, please," insisted Grace as she softly tilted Annie's head toward hers. "I will continue to repeat my sentiments over and over again until your pretty little mind allows them to rest in your heart. You are allowed to be emotional, that's being human and more specifically a child. We know you're not a baby and you are one of the toughest kids we know, but let us be your safety nets now. We love you so much and we want you to have a normal childhood from here on out. You deserve it!"

Annie impishly grinned and then swiped it away before commenting, "Wellll, I guess it's great that I'll have all my friends adopted too, so I don't have all those fortune hunters pretendin'ta be my friends." Her comment earned an instant belly laugh from Oliver before both parents started a tickle fest with her.

Once, Annie called uncle to their assault and all three were able to contain their laughter, Annie opened the monologue about what occurred in Oliver's office after she and Grace departed for her room. "Daddy Warbucks, are my friends truly goin'ta have families too?" Annie's hopeful puppy dog look had both her parents gulping for air to find the right words to make her dreams come true, but Grace not knowing the answer finally glanced toward Oliver for answers as well.

"Annnie, Graccce, it's not as easy as your adoption," Oliver started as he rubbed his neck.

"What do'ya mean daddy Warbucks?" questioned a slightly puzzled Annie with a lilt of nervousness to it.

"Yes, Oliver, what do you[NN2] mean?" questioned a growing perturbed Grace.

"Gracccce," warned Oliver, "Annie, dear, there's more to it than just having background checks, legal assistance, and steady work. There needs to be home visits too. Mr. Donatelli, wants to be very thorough with the girls' adoptions especially in light of recent events."

"Ya'mean my friends aren't allowed'ta be adopted 'cause of that stupid Rooster Hooligan and his dame!" exclaimed Annie whose parents continued to be mystified by her never ending cleverness.

"Annnie, no name calling, but yes because of the recent publicity of Miss Hannigan's loose ethics and the scheming of Mr. Hannigan and Miss St. Regis, they are going to go by the book this time," Oliver stated but held up his hand before both girls could interrupt, "However, I persuaded Mr. Donatelli to allow the girls to stay here during that time period, and he agreed."

"What time period?" Grace inquired with an edge to it.

"Grace, I am only the messenger, so please …"

"Oliver, my Irish temper is not aimed at you, and I know you are just the messenger! I just think this is all silly and preposterous," countered Grace.

"Grace, trust me, the boys were just as upset initially, until William and Ellis sided with Mr. Donatelli." This statement did not go over well with either of the girls.

"Daddy, why would Uncle Ellis and Grandpa William side with Mr. Donatelli," faintly whined Annie.

"Annie, Mr. Donatelli and his crew have uncovered many miss handlings of Miss Hannigan this weekend. There needs to be at least two home visits to insure each of the girls are being placed in a safe environment. Needless to say we didn't have one, before you were brought here initially," Oliver stated as he glanced sideways to Grace. "Miss Hannigan should have insisted, even with all my money, that she visit the mansion to give it at least a once over to insure your safety. Now, I'm not saying we were in the wrong, we were not provided that information otherwise your mom wouldn't have jumped through that hoop. Am I right Grace?"

Grace answered a bit chagrinned, "Oliver you are absolutely right! I wouldn't have brought you home that day Annie if I'd known that a home visit was required; BUT, I'd still have insisted on you being the child we would take home though." Grace softly stroked Annie's cheek on her last comment. "Annie, money does give us more privileges, but something your daddy and I both have in common is that we like following the rules that apply to everyone. So, your daddy is right, if Mr. Donatelli is wanting to follow their guidelines we all have to abide by them."

"I understand mama, but can I not like it?" questioned Annie.

"Absolutely!" emphatically answered Oliver, "That's why I fought to have the girls remain under our care. Your mom and I have been granted temporary guardianship over the girls until all the paperwork and home visits are met. Which means when the girls stay with their future parents they are under our protection and responsibility if anything fishy should occur."

"Don't Annette, Michael, Cecile and Jack live here? Where do the others live and why don't they live here?" inquired Annie.

"Yes, they do! Oh, no! Oliver, Annette and Michael live here in the servant courters, and it's only a one bedroom. Where Jack and Cecile live in one of the caretaker cottages! Jane, Dexter, Mabel, and Rolland live closer to town in brownstone townhouses with at least one spare bedroom each, so they shouldn't have a problem with the home visits; but, it will definitely be a problem for Annette and Michael," worriedly expressed Grace, but before Oliver could say a word Annie jumped in to alieve Grace's worry.

"Mommm, a one bedroom won't be a problem 'cause we've shared a room for years. July and Tessie will think it's a vacation or somethin' like that 'cause there's less people in the room."

"Annie, I wish it were that easy, but I'm sure the state will want the girls to have a separate room from their parents. Oliver what are we to do? All the caretaker cottages are occupied!" cried Grace.

"Grace calm down, if you two ladies would let me jump into the conversation for a moment, you're worries over the Jenkins' situation would lessen," Oliver quipped as he eyed both his girls, who were both giving him stink eyes, but nodded their consent to continue, "Grace, Annie, after the men and I departed from the main hall and William and Ellis hashed out most of the legal work required for the families, word quickly spread throughout the house about the home visit requirements for the adoptions; and, before Michael could even come up with a solution for Annette and himself, Mrs. Pugh came bursting through the door stating that she and Mr. Pugh would be swapping residencies with the Jenkins…"

"That's swell of Mr. and Mrs. Pugh!" interrupted Annie with gusto as she gave enthusiastic hugs to both her parents causing Oliver's next comment to die on his lips as he embraced his little girl. Once, the hugging ended Annie continued, "So, why are Mr. and Mrs. Pugh wantin'ta switch all of the sudden?"

"Well, Annie, I was getting to that point, but instead I received some very important hugs from this cute little redhead I know," responded Oliver with his tongue in cheek. Annie's response was to reach up and give him a raspberry on his cheek which elicited one of his favorite sounds, Grace's belly laugh, which was quite catching since Annie and he both joined the merriment.

Once, the laughter died down Oliver continued, "As I was saying, Mrs. Pugh came bustling into the office, and excitedly stated that she and Mr. Pugh had been talking about downsizing to a small apartment in the servant's wing. However, because there were no rooms available they were just waiting for the right opportunity to switch with another family, or until one became available."

"I hope you didn't buy it for one moment Oliver! I've not heard one word that the Pughes wanted to downsize," Grace added as she slowly shook her head after grasping the unselfish sacrifice the Pughes were doing so the Jenkins could adopt July and Tessie. Oliver's pleased grin indicated he was well aware of the Pughes' unselfishness.

"Grace, I am well aware. Mrs. Pugh, may think she's sly, but you can't out sly the fox. Let's just say she and Mr. Pugh will be well taken care of for the rest of their lives when they are finally ready to retire, though I am not looking forward to that day anytime soon."

"Mommy and daddy, you are talkin' in adult riddles 'gain. What are you sayin'? That Mr. and Mrs. Pugh don't really want'ta move?" inquired a puzzled Annie.

"No, my dear, Mr. and Mrs. Pugh have never mentioned moving before or wanting to downsize. Your daddy's property only has eight caretaker cottages and most of them are full with staff members and their families. Only two of them, Grandpa J.B.'s and the Pughes have no children residing in them, because all the children who once lived there are now all grown up; but, I'm well aware that several times a year the Pughes host family gatherings within their home. Oliver, we'll have to let them host their family events here in our house …" Grace trailed off as she watched Oliver beam with elation. "What Oliver?"

"You called the mansion our house. It has a nice ring to it," exhaled Oliver. Grace softly grinned as a blush started to creep up her neck.

"You two are funny, mommy and daddy, this has always been your house," reassured Annie. Grace quickly planted a kiss on both her loves cheeks.

"Oh Annie, yes this has been where we've lived for years, but it's hard to explain … sometimes it takes something special to make it feel like a home. We were missing that piece until you came along," softly explained Grace as she lovingly cupped her daughter's face before placing a tender kiss to her forehead. Her endearment sent warm fuzzy feelings right to Annie's heart which drove her into Grace's body for a tight bear hug. Then the floodgates of all her mixed up emotions for the week unleashed again as tears of happiness, disappointment, and sadness overtook her little body.

"Shhhhhh, baby girl it's okay," soothed Grace as she affectionately held and rocked Annie. Initially, Oliver felt awkward, but one tender look of encouragement from Grace was all he needed to engulf his loves in a supportive embrace as he rubbed Annie's back with love.

When Annie's tears finally subsided, she hiccupped, "Mrs. P-Pugh is awf-fully sw-weet. D-Daddy, y-you should g-give her a raise." This comment caused Oliver's eyebrows to nearly reach his forehead in shock which sent Grace into a round of giggles. "Mam-ma, wh-what's so fun-ny?"

"Oh Annie, your daddy is realizing that your generosity and enthusiasm to show your appreciation may send him to the poor house in the future," quipped Grace in between giggles as Oliver gave her a playful glare.

"Huh?"

"What your mom is trying to say, Annie, is that earlier she teased me that if we left your with President Roosevelt for too long, you would be volunteering half our fortune to his New Deal," Oliver supplied.

Annie face scrunched up as she digested this information as an impish look spread over her face right before stating, "Nah, I just volunteered a quarter of it, daddy." Oliver's face screwed up in mortification until he saw both his girls' faces. The revelation that he'd been playfully fooled again caused that foreign feeling of amusement to unleash once more as he joined both his girls in a fit of laughter.

Unfortunately, there time together was abruptly interrupted as someone's stomach growled. All three knew that once they opened Annie's door to retrieve the food cart their solitude would be interrupted by the daily humdrum of the Warbucks household. However, before getting up all three embraced each other in a tight hug before Grace pushed herself up from the couch. She then reached for Annie's hand to help her off of Oliver's knee, and once she was up she dashed over to her bed to lovingly place Raggedy Ann on top of it. While Annie was taking care of Raggedy Ann, Grace had returned her focus on Oliver by lending him a hand, and as her reward Oliver quickly embraced her as he placed a knee dipping kiss to her lips. Annie's giggles of delight soon reached the two lovebirds helping them return back to reality before things really got carried away in front of their innocent daughter.

Annie then crashed into her parents one more time before all three of them went to wash their hands in Annie's restroom before returning to her room. Oliver, then, silently volunteered to retrieve the food cart as Annie and Grace moved another chair over to her little bistro table, so there were three chairs around it. During his attempt to retrieve the cart unnoticed, Oliver immediately knew he was unsuccessful because Punjab and the Asp were right outside the door guarding it. He eyeballed them momentarily before sending them a silent plea to not divulge this information just yet to the others as he rolled the cart inside. _I truly don't want this time with my girls to end just yet. Hopefully, the wedding planners won't be needing Grace anytime soon; and, with any luck the ever persistent FDR will be able to curtail his need to chew my ear off about his new great scheme, called the New Deal. For some reason he believes it will fix all of America's financial mess, but I'd rather be in the company of my two loves instead of hashing out the country's affairs, even if the person wanting to discuss them is the President of the United States! I'll be damned if anyone takes this opportunity with my girls away. After all, I've waited ten years for one and the other has taught me that life is too short not to enjoy its beauty. POWER, CAPITALISM, AND MONEY BE DAMNED!_

"Mom, are ya goin'ta finish your notes?" inquired Annie, bringing Oliver out of his silent reverie, as she started to load her plate up with two slices of American cheese sandwiches, and just as she was going for a third slice Grace's firm yet gentle hand stopped her as she silently indicated not to ruin her dinner. So, Annie finished filling her plate with some fruit before pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Yes, Annie, I'll finish it after we eat together, that is, if you and your daddy don't mind? I'll just need to add your daddy's information about the time he spent in his office away from us," replied Grace as she pointed to the bistro table while giving Annie a pointed look of 'you be careful.'

"Oh, about the adoptions?" asked Annie as she sat down at the table as she watched her parents fill their plates as well.

"Yes, dear."

"Well, don't forget 'bout Mr. and Mrs. Pugh's sacrifice for July and Tessie," supplied Annie as she started to dig into her plate once her parents sat down with her and gave her the go ahead. Her comment had both her parents grinning at her cute antics. Grace then ruffled Annie's hair before she started eating her own food.

It wasn't until 30 minutes after they consumed their light lunch that there little safe haven was interrupted. However on a good note, Grace had already caught her diary entry up for the day, and was just starting to bask in the joy of finally having a family of her own while she gazed upon them as they played a friendly game of checkers. Unfortunately, William's innocent intrusion on the family was just a simple reminder that they eventually needed to leave the safety of Annie's room and face the rest of the world or at least their guests within the Warbucks household; and, after glancing quickly at the clock on the wall and verifying that the time was indeed 4 o'clock in the afternoon, they realized they needed to suck it up and face the music now especially when the current maestro in the house was the President of the United States.

To be continued …


	9. July 5th (part 5 of ?)

Charles Pugh is Mrs. Pugh's husband who was the original head gardener.

Helen = Mrs. Pugh

Dottie = Mrs. Greer

Marriage Covenant versus Contract information can be found on the web. I've heard it told multiple times in church, quoted it in Esther's dialogue but website I used won't come up on here.

This is somewhat beta'd so there are errors. Happy New Year!

* * *

 ** _July 5, 1933 (10 p.m.)_**

 ** _Dear Milly,_**

 ** _If you thought yesterday and the day before were a whirlwind of activities and emotions, then today must have been a hurricane! I must say it didn't start of like that though, but now we all know it was the calm before the storm!_**

 ** _Let's see … where to start? Hmmm, I know after yesterday morning's discovery, where William found Oliver in Grace's room, my adorable husband was up early to do a bit of patrolling around the house. To his amusement he found Oliver out in the garden picking a bouquet of summer flowers for Grace as he hummed last night's tune. William said that instead of looking sheepish when he was discovered, Oliver actually greeted him warmly, and freely offered an explanation about what he was doing without missing a beat._**

 ** _Milly, I guess, since Grace and Oliver have shared their undying love for one another, the vise around Oliver's heart has now dissolved, and he doesn't care who knows about his unleashed and unquiet love for her now. William said that all he could do was clap Oliver on the back because like any lovesick schoolboy, Oliver's mind was only focused one task to continue picking flowers for his lady love, so after his admission, he immediately returned to his original purpose and unintentionally dismissing William._**

 ** _However, as William turned to leave, Oliver did ask for his permission to venture into Grace's room to leave her the bouquet of flowers before getting some early work done before THAT DEMOCRAT took over his time. Let's just say the ornery and stubborn Oliver wasn't too far gone, on that lovesick cruise, after making that statement which had my husband chuckling all the way back to our room._**

 ** _On a side note, the fact that Oliver is respecting William's and my wishes, as 'parents,' is invigorating. I know it's hard for him and Grace to wait until after the wedding on Saturday, after all, they have waited 10 years to announce their eternal love for one another; but, he also understands that outside these walls people are very unforgiving, and tongues will wag even if the occupants inside vouch for their 10 years of innocence and celibacy. He made that very clear, much later, during our first marriage covenant class, but I'm getting ahead of myself Milly!_**

 ** _Okay, so when did the tailspin begin? It began about 30 minutes after breakfast started, when Mr. Donatelli returned early for the girls. However, not only did he return for the girls, but he also brought along a Mrs. McGuire, who was nameless until much later to those of us not privy to Grace and Oliver's meeting with her. All we knew about this mysterious woman was she came with two trunks and small dresser of some kind, and that she not only held court with Grace and Oliver for about an hour but almost another hour when Annie joined them._**

 ** _All I know, Milly is … its hard being the person whose expected to keep a level head among her family especially during turmoil times like today. I know Abigail wanted to quiz Grace immediately after seeing her carry a crying Annie toward the elevators but I held her back anyway. On the other hand, Helen and Dottie were able to fill in several of the holes about today's mayhem, including Mrs. McGuire's name; however, they weren't able to fill in the ones we were all hoping for especially about what made Annie's demeanor change along with the mysterious trunks and dresser._**

 ** _Then about 20 minutes after the boys ascended the stairs to Oliver's office, four distraught women came flying down the stairs, apparently they were eavesdropping on their discussion. Once we were able to herd them all into Oliver's study, and calm them all down a bit, they were able to share their devastating news that the girls' adoptions weren't necessarily a shoo-in after last Friday's debacle with Annie._**

 ** _Apparently, Miss Hannigan the shenanigan, overlooked many of the pre-requirements for all potential adoptive parents (or weekly hosts such as Oliver was initially) which require not only background checks but home visits to ensure the environment is safe as well. I'm sure Gracie will be thrilled when she learns about the hoops she jumped through because of Miss Hannigan the shenanigan. If there is one thing Grace does not like doing, it's using Oliver's power and money as leverage to get what she wants especially if there are rules involved which concern the safety of others. They actually both like to follow the rules most of the time. Now when it comes to Oliver's Cuban cigars and last Sunday's shopping spree, Grace will bend the rules for those she loves; however, Grace's feelings for Annie hadn't developed into love yet during her initial visit to the orphanage, maybe impressed by her loyalty and charm, but I'm sure she would have followed the visitation and background rules if Miss Hannigan had enforced them._**

 ** _Eleanor, actually explained the purpose of the background checks. She indicated that the purpose of the initial one is to inspect the environment without the children present. Generally, each living environment requires at least two bedrooms, one for the parents and one for the child or children. However, before she could explain about the second visitation, a ghastly sound occurred within the study!_**

 ** _Oh my goodness, Milly, I've never heard sweet Annette wail like she did after hearing about the two bedrooms! Helen, immediately, hightailed it out of the room faster than I've ever seen her go in years as Cecile, Mabel, and Jane tried to console Annette. Initially, Eleanor, Abigail, and I all had a hard time understanding Annette's response, but then Abigail recalled out loud that Annette and Michael lived in one of the staff's living courters, which are all one bedrooms._**

 ** _Anyway, the other three couples live in either brownstones closer to the city, or in one of the caretaker cottages. We were all trying to come up with a solution to the Jenkins' housing problem when Helen came charging back into the room with Charles right behind her. She stated that they had been talking for a while about moving back into the house because the upkeep of their cottage was getting too much for them._**

 ** _Milly, remember Charles use to be the head gardener of Oliver's estate, and Helen has been the head cook for over 12 years now, so of course they live in one of the caretaker cottages. I know some thought that when Charles stepped down, Oliver would ask them to move out of the cottage, but he never did. It was his silent way of thanking them both for their hard work. I know it was one of those times Grace was so proud of him she was walking on air for at least a few hours before his bellowing burst that bubble! MILLY, THANK GOODNESS GRACE'S LOVE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN HIS BELLOWING, BECAUSE ANY LESSER FEELING WOULD HAVE CAUSED ANY SAIN PERSON TO HIGHTAIL IT OUT OF HIS EMPLOYMENT BEFORE HIS/HER FIRST YEAR ENDED! I believe that is why up until Grace, Oliver had an infamous turnover rate with his personal secretaries!_**

 ** _Now, don't get me wrong Milly, it goes both ways. Oliver, has always treated Grace with upmost respect, and a kindness which he's never bestowed on any of his other employees; however, it was always a bit different than Grace's patience and unwavering loyalty. What is it Punjab says? Oh yes, 'Buddha says a man who has a tender spot for another but fears it's not returned will hide behind a cloak of indifference and callousness.' Milly, I couldn't agree more especially after watching those two silent lovebirds for years! Thank Heavens for Annie's arrival and her matchmaking scheming … otherwise they would have both gone to their graves single and unhappy. Now, to see them, you would think they've been a happily married couple for ten years, and up until recently, the only reason the house was so gloomy was because they were unable to fill it with a child's gaiety and laughter. Oh hum, Milly, the musings of the retired 'Judge Love!'_**

 ** _Now where was I? Oh yes, Charles and Helen's sudden entrance into the office! Well, we had just started hashing out different ideas on how to make the Jenkins' living situation suitable for Mr. Donatelli and the board of orphans when the Pughes came huffing into the study (I mean, Milly, we had several well educated and clever women in one room surely we could come up with a plausible solution to suit their requirements)! Anyway, Helen came bustling in, with Charles close on her heels, stating this was the moment they had been waiting for to exchange their cottage for one of the more manageable servant courters. She went on in her usual bubbly self about how they'd been talking about downsizing for some time, but didn't want to offend Oliver for allowing them to stay in their home after Charles semi-retirement._**

 ** _Let's just say Dottie and I shared a knowing look that Helen's epiphany was a bold face lie, but the Pughes' abundant kindness and love toward others would always win out even if it meant sacrificing something they cherished for a greater good. Oh, don't get me wrong, Helen and Charles, both, made it sound like the house was too much for them to handle especially with their continued responsibilities within the Warbucks household. It was a smashing performance and would have easily won an Oscar had it been on the silver screen._**

 ** _However, after Dottie and I shared our silent tête-à-tête, I looked around the room, and NOT one woman present acted as if they believed the Pughes' sudden announcement was anything but a sham; but, the humble response from Annette after she got over her initial astonishment was all the response the Pughes needed to know that their sacrifice was well worth it. Annette quickly hugged the Pughes and showered them with incredulous thanks yous; then after she was done showering them with her gratitude, all three dashed up the stairs in order for Helen to announce their decision to the boys upstairs before the Jenkins were initially rejected due to their lack of suitable housing for their two girls._**

 ** _Milly, about a half an hour later, the four families were reunited, and I'd have to say we all needed to observe their happy faces with relief and love intertwined in them, especially after this past weekend's events. Ellis and William eventually followed them after leading Mr. Donatelli to the front door and bidding him a farewell for now. Once they turned to head back toward the cigar room, Abigail flagged them down making them take a detour to us first._**

 ** _When they entered the study, they began to fill us in on the meeting upstairs in Oliver's office. They indicated that Oliver and Grace would be all the girls' guardians, until home visits were conducted, but that all the other information looked well in order, due to Grace's well organized files on each of Oliver's employees, which would help expedite the girls' adoptions. They also implied to Oliver's immediate mortification on all the hoops Grace was able to jump through to get Annie for the week, all due to Miss Hannigan's shenanigans. One thing I know for sure, Milly, is how much Grace and Oliver hate getting special treatment … most of the time … due to his power and money!_**

 ** _Well, after the boys informed us about the proceedings up in Oliver's office, and we saw the four families frolicking out in the garden with the kites the boys purchased a few days ago, William and Ellis were able to inform us that Miss Hannigan would be on administrative leave until further notice, and Mr. and Mrs. Benson would be talking over temporarily if not permanently. Apparently, Mrs. Benson, is Miss Turner the caretaker Miss Hannigan replaced, who married a Mr. Benson, who happens to be one of the board of directors. They both felt it imperative that they return to the scene of the crime, and clean up Miss Hannigan's mess. Evidently, they were both told countless times that everything was okay, and that all the orphans whose parents assisted with Miss Turner's programs were reunited with their respective children. Mr. Donatelli also informed the boys that had the Bensons known of Miss Hannigan's foul dealings toward the Bennetts, and about their untimely deaths they would have personally adopted Annie in honor of them._**

 ** _Now, once all this information was shared with us, Abigail started her interrogation about Mrs. McGuire, and the emotional disturbance she caused during her visit. Of course, boys will be boys and their lack of acknowledgement toward worldly undertones and seeing the whole picture around them most of time, not only caused Abigail, but the rest of us women to become a little irked toward them. Her look of disgust said it all, but before she could give them a piece of her mind, the President and Christian came into the study announcing that lunch was being served out on the patio so the families could enjoy 'an almost celebration' picnic._**

 ** _Let's just say that my two youngest children had a small tiff, but it resolved quickly with an eye roll from Abigail. She soon turned her attention to her 'diary' in order to curb her sharp tongue. Abigail and Ellis have a strong and supportive relationship, but because they grew up together they also can fight like cats and dogs. They are both very aware of this trait so they attempt to avoid causing this characteristic to unleash at all cost. You remember, Milly, their first year of marriage had some rough moments where both their claws left horrendous marks on the other's heart and pride. I believe that's when I hung up my Judge Love Robe!_**

 ** _Anyway, I know when 2:00 p.m. rolled around I was chomping at the bit to know what was going on with the rest of my family upstairs; so, I used the pretense of lunch being my means of interrupting their little solitude or whatever was occurring in their absence. Of course, I didn't get much when I was granted entrance which was perturbing to this 'mama bear.' However, I did notice a few things visually, Milly:_**

 ** _1) They were all seated in the love seat together with Oliver protectively holding Annie as Grace had molded herself into his side._**

 ** _2) Grace had a pen in her hand and her diary out as well as one of her folding tables in front of her._**

 ** _3) It also appeared that Grace was allowing Oliver to read over her shoulder as she entered today's diary entry. Very intriguing indeed since a woman's diary/journal is very sacred to her, Milly!_**

 ** _4) After spying Grace's items in her hands, I noted the redheaded doll Annie was holding earlier was still secure in her arms, even as she was curled up in Oliver's arms. If I was a betting woman I would say it was a handmade Raggedy Ann doll! How fitting for my little redhead to have a Raggedy Ann who shares her name as well as the hair!_**

 ** _5) Sandy, that lovable mutt, was at Oliver's feet guarding his little family. His head was the only thing that moved when the door opened, but when he saw that it was me, and not an intruder he went back to his vigilant, nonchalant resting pose at Oliver's feet._**

 ** _6) The hint of redness to Grace's eyes spoke volumes to this 'mama bear.' This recent visit from this Mrs. McGuire caused freshly healed wounds to be reopened again!_**

 ** _7) The mysterious trunks and small dresser were laying inconspicuously off in one of Annie's corners, almost as if the new owner didn't want to acknowledge them anytime soon!_**

 ** _Milly, even if the family of three were not ready to eat lunch, they were definitely not ready to divulge their reasons for their immediate seclusion from their family, friends, and important guests. So, like any clever investigator who wanted information about their earlier rendezvous, but who wasn't getting it voluntarily from the actual parties privy to the crime scene, I cunningly insinuated that my sole purpose was to ensure that they would eventually eat lunch soon since supper wasn't to fair away! Milly, I think I pulled it off! NOT HARDLY, just wishful thinking, but the others didn't need to know!_**

 ** _So, when I returned to the study, I informed the group that our wedding planning must continue without the bride and groom for at least another day. This definitely had Abigail rolling her eyes, but my 'mother stink-eye' had her stop short. During our discussion on July 3_** ** _rd_** ** _after their engagement, Grace indicated she wanted a small wedding in the garden with all the staff invited, and only close friends and family (so basically less than a hundred). She also indicated she wanted to use Alan as their photographer since he was so kind to sensor Annie's stay and provide the proofs and copies of those candid moments last week. It would also help out Alan's career, and I am sure they will also lock him in as their 'preferred' press photographer from the_** ** _New York Times_** ** _._**

 ** _In other words, Milly, the wedding planners had the majority of the little things settled such as Grace's preferred vendors, for Warbucks International parties and events, secured for the wedding. It was just confirming the little details, such as colors, decorations, clothes, etc. which required the input of the bride, and I'm sure the bride will want the input from her groom as well. Milly, I say this because Grace will want Oliver to feel included in this process, she's not one of those 'it's all about me brides.'_**

 ** _Don't get me wrong, Milly, Grace and Oliver provided some ideas for the finer details, on the 3_** ** _rd_** ** _, such as they both wanted some blues included in the décor, however, simplicity seemed to be the word they both used a lot (i.e., they wanted to allow the natural elegance of the Warbuck's garden to enhance the ceremony and reception). I am sure after seeing them all cozy this afternoon, elopement doesn't sound too bad to them right now. Especially after witnessing their love firsthand in addition to Annie's recounts of their interrupted tête-à-têtes and trysts on how enraptured they've been since revealing their hidden feelings for one another two days ago._**

 ** _Anyway, around 3 o'clock even the men were starting to get antsy and worried about the small family of three; but, the straw that finally broke the camel's back was when the girls started asking where Annie was and if she was okay. Their inquiries had 'papa William' running up around 4 o'clock to fetch them this time. He indicated that he'd bring them back down one way or another (after all they did have a President residing in the house even if he is a Democrat)._**

 ** _Milly, apparently, they were headed down when William knocked at the door, because it wasn't too long after he went up that all of them joined us. However, a few subtle differences were noted by my keen eyes._**

 ** _1) Annie was a bit clingy to Grace and Oliver the rest of the night; and, if she went out to play with her friends she'd either come back in less than 30 minutes after departing, or her eyes would flick up every few minutes scanning for them. It was almost like she was afraid they would disappear or something. Another piece to the puzzle, Milly, but the puzzle was still unsolved!_**

 ** _2) Oliver was very adamant that FDR, and he discuss business outside on the veranda (which mind you is out of the ordinary). His comment to cover his 'papa bear's' desire, to keep within Annie's sights, was "Franklin, it's a beautiful day out, let's not waste it being cooped up in my office. What's the saying? Oh, yes let's get some fresh air it will be good for our health, besides I'd rather stifle the fresh air with our arguments rather than my stuffy office."_**

 ** _3) Grace, my ever efficient 'daughter' was quite distracted during our discussion of the finer details of the wedding. She continued to pace over to the window in search of Annie, when she wasn't running into the room for a reassuring hug. During Annie's appearance, Grace would pull her onto her lap for a few seconds then ask her opinion on some of the details (stall tactics, Milly, stall tactics). Annie, for her part, would agree wholeheartedly and then dash back out quickly stating she would be back to check on things in a bit._**

 ** _4) Now, the moment I knew something big occurred today, was not during dinner, but right before dinner when I reminded Grace and Oliver that their premarital counselling started tonight. You would have thought I said Oliver lost all his fortune the way they both protested the counselling session stating that they didn't want to be parted with Annie that long. 'Judge Love,' wouldn't hear of it and insisted that they partake in the session tonight. Again another puzzle piece to the jig saw, Milly!_**

 ** _5) After dinner another piece of the puzzle fell into my lap when Annie gave a 'stink eye' toward William and I when Oliver and Grace told her that they would have to attend a marriage counselling session without her. Again, Annie is one tough cookie so for the amount of coaxing and reassuring Oliver and Grace had to do as well as Annie's inquiries about how long the session was going to take were resounding red flags flying high for this 'Judge Love.'_**

 ** _6) Also, the initial distraction of the couple when the session began was also a great clue that even though they knew counselling was important their hearts weren't fully in it. That protective parent gene had been awakened and was in full bloom especially today._**

 ** _Once, Grace and Oliver spied Annie and her troop of friends heading off into the garden, their minds were more focused on the marriage counselling session. When I peered out my peripheral view, I noted that Annie's earlier clingy disposition had morphed into her 'tough, I'm in charge' personality. I'm not sure where the girls were trekking to, but Annie appeared to know where she was going. This also relieved two very apprehensive parents, who were willing to participate once it appeared their 'cub' was okay._**

 ** _Now, Milly, during this marriage counselling session, my husband insisted he be part of it, and as the spiritual leader of our household, I allowed him. I also allowed him to participate in Ellis and Abigail's marriage covenant class as well. It's nice to tag team with someone!_**

 ** _Anyway, back to the start of the marriage counselling class. William started it off stating "Oliver, Grace, we are so happy that both of you have finally admitted your love for one another. However, with that being said it's important for you both to realize that 'tongues wag.'" Oliver and Grace just shared a knowing grin before agreeing with William (which by the way took him off guard, it was priceless). Milly, he actually had to clear his throat again, and who's the real judge in the family?!_**

 ** _Once, he regained his equilibrium and Oliver and Grace were able to contain their amusement toward him, William continued. "As I was saying tongues are bound to wag as the jealous vipers generally do; however, we have some powerful allies in this house even if they are Democrats who will vouch for your innocence especially when their source is one of their favorite people!_**

 ** _"_** ** _We will also try to keep tonight's session short especially since you two are concerned about Annie. Tonight we will just review the difference between a strong marriages versus a weak marriages, and then we will give you homework for tomorrow night's session," stated my incredibly handsome man. His words caused multiple reactions from the pair, from relief to confusion to almost appalled when they heard homework._**

 ** _It was actually Grace who spoke up to rebuttal the homework assignment, "'Papa William,' I don't wish to break any rules, BUT HOMEWORK?! Oliver and I are already behind on so much work, not that we are complaining because now we have Annie and are finally together; but, HOMEWORK will take more time away for Warbucks International!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Now, Grace," I softly chastised, "haven't you often talked about how efficient Oliver runs things, and how more often than not you are six months or more head of schedule?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, in a manner of speaking …"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Grace, I'm not finished yet," I interjected before she could list of several more excuses, "This is very important for you two to have a successful and amorous union. So 'buckle up buttercup,' because this is important for your marriage to with stand all the fangs and claws society with throw at you!" Milly, the 'buckle up buttercup' had the reaction I was looking for from Oliver and Grace as they grinned reducing the sting of my words, because it's another Annieism; however, another look passed between them indicating they both understood that their relationship was more important than Warbuck International, and that they needed to build a mighty fortress to withstand those society vultures._**

 ** _"_** ** _William, Esther, before we start, I just want to say, I've come to realize how a union with me will impact Grace. We've or should I say she has already encountered some of those ripple effects …"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oliver, I've already told you, life with you is more important to me than any friendships I've established here. I know it will be odd for some and they will pull away, but my close friends won't, I promise," emphatically proclaimed Grace, which had William and I both a bit confused, as they continued their private tête-à-tête._**

 ** _"_** ** _Grace, I was just informing them of some of the backlash that has already occurred …"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oliver, it's not backlash!" Grace interrupted with a hint of her Irish ire._**

 ** _"_** ** _Grace, are you going to let me speak?" interjected Oliver as his infamous Warbucks agitation grew as well. Hence, 'Judge Love's' interception before fireworks exploded again between our two pupils._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oliver, Grace!" I firmly said as I shook my head, like one of those Catholic nuns Ellis always talked about when he was chastised by one of them. "Thank you for sharing this little tidbit with us. We are glad you realize there will be some repercussions with your union, and that is why it is important you learn the different between a Marriage Covenant versus a Marriage Contract. Many will think your union is based on a marriage contract of convenience and lust for you Oliver, and money and security for you Grace."_**

 ** _Oh Milly, you should have seen their reactions to my last comment they were priceless! It was like they were both whiplashed, and once they reeled back from that blow the daggers which ignited in both their eyes were riveting. Yes, their fortress would be strong and shatterproof that even those society maggots couldn't siege effectively! "Good, I'm glad 'Judge Love' got your attention," interjected an amused William._**

 ** _"_** ** _Now, as Esther pointed out a strong marriage is built on a covenant NOT a contract. I know both of you are aware of a marriage covenant due to your Christian and Catholic upbringing. I definitely know our priests have spoken on the subject a time or two, and I can imagine Father Charles E Coughlin has spoken on the subject during_** ** _The Golden Hour_** ** _. Therefore, both of you should have a basic concept of the topic."_**

 ** _Milly, both of them shared a silent conversation again before nodding their heads. It's been very interesting watching how their intimate relationship has developed rather quickly since their declarations this past weekend. I guess, when you've worked together like a well-oiled machine for over a decade it's bound to happen!_**

 ** _Anyway, after their head nods, William proceeded by asking a rhetorical question, "What is a Marriage Covenant?" Of course, he loves those dramatic pauses whenever it comes to one of our children, which also earned him another 'stink-eye' from Grace. Oliver however just pulled on the collar of his polo shirt before Grace grabbed his hand to silently sooth his worries._**

 ** _"_** ** _William, enough with the dramatic effect, Grace and Oliver are humoring us as it is so let's get going," I expressed before we lost our audience. I know Grace's mother instinct was elsewhere, and the peripheral glances Oliver was giving toward the window, every few minutes, indicated his 'papa gene' was on high alert too!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, okay, okay. I just wanted to make sure I had their attention especially since it appears to be split between the window and us," William rebuked with the effect he was looking for with both our pupils sitting up a bit straighter in their seats because they weren't as sly as they thought. "Now, as most leaders of the church will state 'a marriage covenant is intended by God to be a lifelong fruitful relationship between a man and a woman. Marriage is a vow to God, to each other, our families and our community to remain steadfast in unconditional love, reconciliation and sexual purity, while purposefully growing in our covenant marriage relationship."_**

 ** _Milly, after this statement William again paused for that 'dramatic effect.' I love the man but he's so predictable! "In other words, my dears, a covenant is not a contract!" I interjected, "A contract is an agreement between two or more parties, especially one that is written and enforceable by law. As we all know there is a new contract that has become very popular among the wealthy to prevent splitting of assets if a divorce occurs, called a pre-nuptial agreement. This is very much a contract not a covenant."_**

 ** _Oh Milly, you should have seen the steel in Grace's eyes after I stated the pre-nuptial agreement. She must have been squeezing Oliver's hand like a vise because he turned to see her look as well which had him grinning like a Cheshire cat. This caused Grace to look toward him when he stated, "William and Esther, I believe a pre-nup won't be needed in our case." Oliver's statement had the calming effect needed to fizzle Grace's Irish ire as a slow pleasurable smile blossomed on her face. William and I shared a knowing look that these two were made for each other._**

 ** _"_** ** _Anyhow, as I was saying, 'contracts are based on protection and mistrust. They allow the parties involved to look for loop holes and exist clauses, and are centered on your rights and protection. In fact, the Bible doesn't say anything about contracts anywhere in scripture!" I emphatically stated before William picked up where I left off, what's the saying Annie likes to refer too? 'Tag teaming'!_**

 ** _"_** ** _The term 'covenant' means 'a coming together.' In the Bible, the word covenant is translated in Hebrew over 300 times!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _William is right, in the Old Testament you will see the word 'covenant' referenced as the word 'bond.' It generally refers to two or more people being bound together. In the New Testament, the word 'bond' is replaced or translated to 'covenant,' but you may also see testimony and/or testament being used in place of these two words as well. In other words, all these words discuss the concept of two souls or people being bound to each other with the concept of 'cleaving,' or sticking together like an adhesive or glue!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yet, and I say yet! Covenants were not just unique to God and his people. They have also existed between families, tribes, clans, and brothers; however, God brought a new element to the otherwise common practice of covenant making …" now I added the dramatic pause so William could finish my line of thinking._**

 ** _"_** ** _That is, God added the Divine into the everyday covenant. In other words, His initiative with His people was to create a covenant which was far superior then any covenant produced by mankind," finished William as we both looked on our two loved ones as they absorbed this information._**

 ** _Then a cheeky grin spread across Oliver's face as he turned to Grace, "No wonder they didn't want Annie in here. It's hard for me to digest all this information, let alone answer all her questions."_**

 ** _Grace's look and chuckle said it all after Oliver's insight, "Yes, and if she wasn't asking questions right now she would be taking mental notes to ask us later." This caused us all to chortle, and it also took some tension out of the room as well. Oliver's tender kiss to Grace's hand solidified my belief that their union would survive any future adversity thrown their way._**

 ** _William cleared his throat to get the two lovebirds attention again, "Now, Esther and I will give you some examples of a contract versus a covenant relationship. Esther." Milly, this of course started the tag team again where we alternated our examples in tandem._**

 ** _"_** ** _Contract: I take thee for me. Covenant: I give myself to thee."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Contract: You had better do it! Covenant: How may I serve you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Contract: What do I get? Covenant: What can I give?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Contract: I'll meet you halfway. Covenant: I'll give you 100% plus."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Contract: I have to. Covenant: I want to."_**

 ** _Milly, the looks on their faces were priceless. I think Oliver realized how much Grace's professional relationship toward him already mirrored a covenant. He looked chagrined with a bit of shame colored in it. Grace's expression seemed so serene and content … how does Annie say it? … oh, piece of cake. It appeared as if this inner peace had settled over Grace like this next covenant with Oliver would be a piece of cake … well until she saw his reaction to our examples._**

 ** _However, before Grace could reassure Oliver, my devious husband had to continue, "So as we stated earlier, a marriage covenant is intended by God to be a lifelong relationship exemplifying unconditional love, reconciliation, sexual purity, and growth. A covenant is an eternal commitment with God. People can negotiate out of contracts, but not out of a covenant. The heart of a covenant marriage is 'the steadfast love of the Lord," which comes from the very heart of God and 'never ceases' (Lam. 3:22, RSV)."_**

 ** _During William's orneriness, Grace caught Oliver's eye and maintained it as she soothed away his doubts and worry nonverbally (that is, using the thumb connected to his hand to relax him tactilely). It was refreshing to see and it also warmed my heart that they were finally allowing their desolate lonely souls to merge together as one powerful unity built on unconditional love and devotion toward one another (and of course toward their current and future offspring)!_**

 ** _Like I said before they have been the HEART and the BRAINS of this household for years; but, they now have gained the SOUL which binds these two powerful entities together creating a strong foundation for any future turbulence this messy vortex of a world will heave at them in an attempt to tear them apart. A covenant marriage will only strengthen their newly formed foundation, like rebar does for cement to withstand Tornadoes._**

 ** _Anyway, after a poignant pause for Grace to reassure Oliver, I continued the remainder of the session by giving them their homework. "Oliver, Grace, we've given your plenty to think about tonight and tomorrow. Your homework will be to provide a statement that exemplifies the following elements which make up a covenant marriage:_**

 ** _1) Covenants are the fruit of a loving, faithful relationship._**

 ** _2) Covenant partners take responsibility for their actions._**

 ** _3) Covenants are rooted in actions based on choices, not feelings._**

 ** _4) Covenant partners nurture their relationship._**

 ** _5) Covenants are based on commitments freely offered."_**

 ** _Milly, I then handed them a sheet of paper with large enough spaces in between each element to add their statement. After they had a chance to glance over this portion of their homework, I proceeded to hand them two more sheets of paper as I added verbally, "You will see that these two sheets are identical. Both sides are questionnaires, however, one side of the questions is for you to ask the other personal questions; and, before either of you say anything, we are aware that you both know each other well professionally, but personally 'how well do you know each other?' The other side are more questions you must answer yourself about the other's dislikes and likes. Again, all of this is to make a stronger foundation for your future happiness."_**

 ** _It was quite comical to see both of them looking a bit ash, after reading, several of the personal questions they would have to answer on their own. They were even attempting to gauge the other's response via their peripheral views; however, they both caught each other and turned a nice shade of red._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, and no seeking help from anyone else with the portion you must do on your own. Like using that cute little redhead as your middleman," playfully instructed William as he wagged his pointer finger at both of them. Each had the decency to look chagrined and embarrassed because apparently the thought had just crossed both their minds, and before they could implement the scheyme it was immediate shut down by my husband._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright, I think we can handle the homework assignments. When do you want us to hand them in?" questioned Oliver._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, we will review them tomorrow during our next session," William supplied nonchalantly. This caused Oliver to swallow air due to his disbelief._**

 ** _"'_** ** _Papa William,' two nights in a row, is a bit much. We agreed to tonight and the homework exercises, but we need to get back to work, plan a wedding, and attend to our daughter's needs before the wedding on Saturday!" refuted Grace._**

 ** _"_** ** _You also need to build a strong foundation for this picture perfect Camelot your little redheaded cherub and the First Lady painted for Ethel Anderson and Russel Brinkman last night!" William interjected as he waved the_** ** _New York Times_** ** _in front of them without really supplying Grace an answer to her rebuttal. When Oliver snatched it out of William's hand and opened it for both Grace and him to skim over, William as he continued, "As you can see Ethel and Russel used your two powerful allies' story instead of those society felines. Hence why their claws had been clipped last night! Like, 'Mama Esther' and I have said society, whether wealthy or not will attempt to wag their tongues._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, and if it hadn't been for the First Lady's eagle eyes spying those felines with Ethel and Russel, while riding that elephant, I'm sure the fairytale would have been a scandalous affair instead, tainting these walls of Camelot, so to speak. Per Mrs. Roosevelt when Annie and she dismounted the elephant she marched herself and Annie right into the middle of the lion's den; and, like Daniel, Annie tamed those felines like a pro as she sly painted a different picture for all of them. Eleanor's rendition this morning, once we all had a chance to read that lovely article was priceless, and I'm sorry you missed it!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _William, care to share her story with Grace and I since it involves our daughter or are you going to be your ornery self like usual," half jested half criticized Oliver._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oliver," softly warned Grace as she continued to sooth his announce._**

 ** _"_** ** _Grace, I'd love to share the story of how Annie clipped those feline's claws and stole the thunder from their scandalous storm they were creating for these walls. Apparently, Annie's wit and cleverness worked exceptionally fast when she independently realized what the socialites were attempting to do to her mommy and daddy Warbucks. She then sweetly retold the story she told Eleanor and FDR earlier that evening which of course we all know IS the TRUE story; and, with Eleanor's support and endorsement of the story the felines were declawed immediately._**

 ** _"_** ** _I also think what helped seal the deal with those two, had something to do with Eleanor inviting both writers to a future stately event which would occur between you and FDR in addition to a promise from Annie that they could come question you more about your sudden love story this week," cheekily responded William. Milly, you know he can be an annoying bird at times which earned two sputters from our lovebirds, no pun intended._**

 ** _"_** ** _What?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Great … swell?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _GRACE, OLIVER, watch yourselves, as you can see Annie and Eleanor saved you a horrendous scandal," I interjected before continuing, "The time for your interview with Ethel and Russel will be at 2 p.m. tomorrow … so besides working with the wedding planners, attending to your daughter's needs, hosting your important guests/allies, and working on the imperative items for your business, you can and will find time to steady your foundation for the public. Especially if you recall that Camelot didn't end so well, its foundation was shaky even though the walls appeared crisp and clean! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"_**

 ** _Milly, like two kids caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, both lovebirds stated a solemn, "yes."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Now, Oliver and Grace, we aren't trying to be difficult," I encouraged as both glanced at each other before confidently meeting my gaze. "We just want you to weather through the storms that may come your way as a married couple with an adorable child. This world is cruel and life is messy as it is; but, add money and power to the mix of it, and people want the walls of YOUR Camelot to come crumbling down like Jericho. It's that 'little man' syndrome, tear down the 'great man' in order to gain leverage or respect by others; however, if the 'great man' has a solid foundation to rely upon the 'little man' may rock it a bit, BUT will never be successful at crushing it!"_**

 ** _Milly, during my little speech Grace had somehow silently diverted Oliver's gaze back to her as they both listened to my spiel as they shared a silent conversation with one another. A poignant pause ended with Oliver bringing their joined hands up to his face as he placed a tender kiss to her palm earning himself an affectionate smile. Grace then added, for our benefit but never breaking eye contact with Oliver, "We agree to your plan of action. We both want a strong foundation to withstand any adversity that comes our way in the future. After all, we deserve to be happy, and not live in an abyss controlled by society's views, tongue lashings, and cruelty especially now that we have each other and Annie for all the right reasons."_**

 ** _All, I could think in that moment, Milly, was that's my girl AND in many ways my boy too! Also, I'll admit this 'Judge Love,' had a few renegade tears escaping her tear ducts during her proclamation especially when we could feel all the undercurrent emotions swirling around her and Oliver like a cyclone. The electricity they've been igniting, Milly, since they've unleashed their unconditional love toward one another could now power all of New York City! It's one of the reason's Eleanor, a true romantic believes Annie's story, because there is no way Oliver and Grace would have been able to turn their now powerful, ignited, love currents off and on for the last ten years._**

 ** _Milly, I'm sure our time in Oliver's office would have continued had it not been the old Grandfather Clock chiming 9 o'clock indicating we'd been in there for over an hour and half. The 'mama and papa bear' looks were priceless, as they both quickly glanced our way to be dismissed before they dashed out the room to check on their little cub!_**

 ** _I'd say Milly that our first session went well tonight, and Oliver and Gracie's little cub has done a wonderful job so far, 'earning her keep' like she enjoys stating! Annie's definitely a great PR saver that's for sure in addition to being one of the greatest blessings God's provided to our growing family!_**

 ** _Until tomorrow Milly!_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Esther_**

 ** _a.k.a. unretired 'Judge Love'_**


End file.
